Truth or dare beotch
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Shinigami-cat, NekoNekoRamenchan and slasher360 want to play a game... RUN FOR YOU LIVES! No Hetalia character is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami-cat:** ha, ha, ha… This is the result of extreme boredom and procrastination. Please enjoy… I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary:**

**Dude I'm like so freaking board that I'm making a Hetalia truth or dare thing. It speaks for its self.**

**Warnings:**

**Violence, cursed words and YAOI XD**

* * *

><p>One day I Shinigami-cat was sitting in my living room with my best friend's slasher360 and NekoNekoRamenchan. I was freaking board.<p>

**Shinigami-cat: **W.T.F are we going to do today?

**slasher360: **We could watch a horror movie.

**NekoNekoRamenchan**: NO! I hate horror movies! How about a game of truth or dare instead?

**Shinigami-cat:** But we have to invite other people as well. It's boring if it's just us three.

**slasher360:** (_grinned and pulled out his mobile phone_) Let me make a few calls and we'll get under way.

He walked out of the room and made a few calls. Soon there was a knock at the door. NekoNekoRamenchan answered the door and was almost hit in the face.

**Alfred: **Dude I heard you needed a hero?

**Shinigami-cat:** (_squealed and glomped the American_). ALFRED! So good to see you again! Who else is coming slasher360?

Alfred grinned and walked into the lounge room where slasher360 was moving the furniture out of the way.

**slasher360:** So let's see; Arthur, Kiku, Feliciano, Antonio, Ludwig, Francis, Ivan, Matthew, Gilbert, the Nordics, Lovino and probably a whole bunch more that I forgot about… Oh, America! Help me move the coffee table.

Alfred happily helped slasher360 move the coffee table.

**Alfred: **So why am I here?

**Shinigami-cat & slasher360:** Oh, you'll see.

NekoNekoRamenchan walked back into the room followed by two Italians, a German, a Prussian, a Russian and a ghost… just kidding it was Canada.

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** I assume they are here for the game?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_squeals and glomps Ludwig_) I love freaking this guy out!

**Ludwig: **(_blushing_)

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Should we tell them why they are here?

**Shinigami-cat: **NO! Wait until everyone is here!

Ten minutes later everyone shows up. Everyone is sitting in a circle in the living room wondering why they have all been gathered. Suddenly Shinigami-cat falls through the roof and lands in the middle of the circle.

**Lovino: **WHAT THE FUCK?

**Shinigami-cat: **Language Lovi… Now you have all been gathered here to play a game of truth or dare. Anything goes! I don't give a damn if the truths or dares are G, PG or R. As long as I'm not bored I don't care.

**Arthur: **(s_lightly disturbed that Shinigami-cat isn't hurt after falling from the roof_). And if we refuse to do the dare of tell the truth?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_smiles sweetly_) Oh, you don't have to participate Arthur… Just be warned that if you don't you will be locked in a closet with me and Mr Blastey. (_picks up a sub machine gun and aims it at Arthur's head_) I've given you fair warning.

**Everyone: **O.O…

**Slasher360: **Well then… here are the rules; 1 anything goes. 2 remember the first rule reviewer's and send in those questions.3 Yaoi is allowed and so is anything else your crazy little minds can come up with. Only you can make a difference.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **… Okay then… Please send in those questions and dares or Shinigami-cat might start shooting people… I'm tired of cleaning up blood…

**Francis: **Wait a second… You mean she will actually kill us?

**slasher360: **Have you wondered why we are her ONLY friends?

**Everyone: **O.O… What have we gotten ourselves into?

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh, shut up… So send in those questions and dares people! Or I'll start killing people starting with Feliciano!

**Feliciano: **VE?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **… This is why we don't do these things very often…


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami-cat: **Where are my reviews DAMN IT!

**slasher360: **WE GOT ONE!

**Shinigami-cat: **READ IT DAMN IT!

**slasher360: **This is from **HaruhiTsukichi **

**HOLY SHIZUOKA! ANOTHER TRUTH AND DARE!**

***dances* **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_dances with you_)

**Uhm...so yaoi is allowed, eh? *smiles darkly* **

**Shinigami-cat: **You know it sister… or brother… I don't care.

**:) I dare Roddy to kiss Francis and deal with the effects of said Frenchman**

**WITHOUT KILLING ANY- ah...if he rebels...+_+ France can have him.**

**Elizaveta:** I'm getting my camera for this ;D

**KK! THATS ALL I HAVE TIME FOR BUT...^_^ thankies!**

***pulls out wand and disapparates***

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **MAGIC IS REAL!

**Arthur: **I could have told you that.

**Roderich: **… There is no way I'm doing that. With that.

**Francis: **But you have to… unless you want to have Shinigami-cat kill you.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_sharpening a knife_) What? Roddy doesn't want to do the dare? Kakakakakakakakakakakakaka.

**Lovino: **What the hell was that?

**Shinigami-cat: **My evil laugh… Now Roderich if you don't want to do that I'll take you to the closet and paint the walls blood red.

**Roderich: **Fine… If I have to…

Francis grins and pulls Roderich into a deep kiss. It starts off slow but soon Francis starts to nibble and lick Roderich's lower lip asking for entrance. Roderich has no choice but to part his lips to the Frenchman. Francis begins to map out the Austrians mouth. While Roderich is distracted Francis slips his hands up Roderich's shirt and begins to slowly massage his nipples. A moan escapes Roderich's lips and Francis smirks. He pulls back and begins to nibble and suck the other man's neck. One of Francis's hands began to wander down towards the front pants. Suddenly a bucket of cold water was thrown over them. Everyone turned to see a very unhappy looking NekoNekoRamenchan.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **NO MORE! NO MORE YAOI! I can't take it anymore!

**Francis: **But it was just getting to the best part.

**Shinigami-cat: **Neko don't like the yaoi. Shounenen-ai yes. Yaoi no… Now go get changed. You're both dripping water all over the place… where is slasher360?

**Gilbert: **I think he went into the kitchen with Feliciano to make pasta.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Oh, that's fine then. I hope they make enough for everyone!

**Shinigami-cat: **… OH CRAP MY BLOOD!

**Everyone: **… O.O … Your what?

**Shinigami-cat: **It's nothing more than an experiment! But if Feliciano take's it out of the fridge and uses it as pasta sauce we're all going to get AIDS! (_running into the kitchen to stop Italy from using AIDS infected blood as pasta sauce_)

**Lovino: **… What the hell? Where did she get the blood?

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** Remember how slasher360 and I are Shinigami-cat's only friends?

**Lovino: **… That's just sick. She sounds like Ivan.

**Ivan:** You called?

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** … Moving on… the next one's are from **XxTresCymbalsxX**

**:o I cracked up so hard when I read this!**

**slasher360: **(_walks back into the room_) Read what?

**okayyyyy... um... **

**I dare Mattew and Gilbert play a pocky game (ahonhonhon)**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I'm going to get Shinigami-cat for that one.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_walks back into the room carrying Feliciano_) What's up?

**slasher360: **PruCan pocky game.

**Shinigami-cat: **Elizaveta! I want pictures and a video. Here is your pocky.

**Gilbert: **Keseseseseses. This is going to be fun Birdie.

**Matthew: **(_Blushing really badly_). I guess so…

**Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan: **(_Give Gilbert the death glare_)

**Gilbert: **Whatever.

Gilbert picked up the pocky and put one end in his mouth. Reluctantly Matthew bit onto the other end. Slowly, very slowly they began to nibble the ends. Getting closer and closer towards each other. Surprisingly even Gilbert's face gets a little red as they get closer to each other. Matthew take's the last bite and they kiss. It was short sweet kiss and they pulled apart. Both of them were still blushing.

**Shinigami-cat: ** What? No make out session?

**Matthew: **(_blushing even harder_)

**Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan: **(_Give Shinigami-cat death glares_)

**I dare Ludwig and Feliciano (? i think...) to... kiss. ^^ anywere they **

**want. :D**

**Ludwig: **What?

**Feliciano: **Ve? Ludwig? Does this mean you kiss me where you want and I kiss you where I want?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I guess that makes sense. GO FOR IT LUDWIG!

**Lovino: **NO! MY BROTHER IS NOT KISSING THAT POTATO FUCKER! AND THAT POTATO FUCKER IS NOT KISSING MY BROTHER!

**Antonio: **Calm down Lovi. It's okay. Besides I wouldn't want to interfere when Shinigami-cat is standing next to a hockey stick.

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh, so I am… GET ON WITH TE DARE ALREADY!

**Ludwig: **Fine… Come here Feli (_Feliciano sits next to Ludwig and Ludwig kisses him on the forehead_). There I'm done.

**Feliciano: **Ve~ my turn! (Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwig's neck and kisses him softly on the lips)

**Shinigami-cat, NekoNekoRamenchan and Elizaveta: **…So cute.

**Lovino: **WHATTHEFUCKTHATISN'TCUTEYOUR'REALLSICKSICKPEOPLEI'!

**This is a great story, chica-dee**

**slasher360: **Shut the fuck up princess… I have to deal with this on a daily basis.

**Lovino: **What did you just call me? I'll get the freaking Italian mafia on you!

**slasher360: **And I'll get the Russian mafia to whoop your sorry tomato eating ass. Then you can go crying all the way back to Antonio! I have Russian ancestry… that and my uncle is Russian.

**Lovino: **…

**Ivan: **You become one with mother Russia da?

**slasher360: **O.O … Shinigami-cat… Help me!

**Shinigami-cat: **I'll trade you my GerIta poster and these Spamano pictures for those two PruCan DVD's.

**Elizaveta: **Chuck in five of your USUK picks and you have a deal.

**slasher360: **… '-.- … I'm going to run away now… (_slasher360 runs for his life while Ivan follows him chanting Kolkolkolkolkolkol_).

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **… Okay then… Anyone want to order a pizza while this settles down?

**Everyone: **YES!


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur: **Anyone know where the hosts went?

**Lovino: **I don't know but let's get the hell out of here before they get back.

Suddenly all the lights go out causing some of the easily frightened nations to scream out. A hole in the floor opens up and fog begins to pour out and Shinigami-cat slowly rises out carrying what looks like a dead slasher360.

**Alfred: **HOLY HELL SHE KILED HIM!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_drops slasher360_) I did not! I found him hiding under the house. He was there all night hiding from Ivan.

**Ivan: **He wouldn't have suffered if he had become one with mother Russia.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Walks into the room carrying a tray of BBQ chicken_) If slasher360 is dead he doesn't get this awesome BBQ chicken.

**slasher360: **MINE! (_Grabs chicken out of NekoNekoRamenchan's hand and eat it like a wild animal_).

**Gilbert: **… Let's read some reviews.

**Kiku: **This one is from **IzzyPyro ( **

***Gallops in on a pink unicorn***

**Arthur: **Sundance! WHO IS THAT PERSON? AND WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM RIDE YOU?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Get over it.

**Heyy~ I've got some truths n' dares for you guys~**

**Shinigami-cat: **BRING IT!

**1. Prussia has to chose someone and gets 10 minutes to explain how unawesome they are.**

**Gilbert: **Awesome! So I can chose anyone and they can't do anything to me?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_charging her lazar_) I've got your back.

**Gilbert: **Oi Ivan you are so unawesome. You're an insane psyco that should be locked up! Your nose is too big. You're a fat ass that broke that cursed chair. You are ugly. You're so unawesome that it makes me sick…

**Ten minutes later…**

**Yao: **That's ten minutes Gilbert.

**Gilbert: **And that's why you're so unawesome Ivan.

**Shinigami-cat: **Since the ten minutes are up I can't protect you anymore Gilbert.

**Gilbert: **… You what?

**Ivan: **Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

**Gilbert: **O.O... HOLY SHIT! (_Gilbert_ _runs for his life while Ivan follows him with his pipe chanting Kolkolkol_)

**2. Italy and Germany have to switch boxers!**

**Feliciano: **Ve? Okay!

**Ludwig: **(_blushes and face-palms_)

**Lovino: **I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.

**Shinigami-cat: **Shut up Lovi. Ludwig. Feli. Switch now.

**Ludwig & Feliciano: **(_Switch boxers and sit back down_)

**Feliciano: **Ve~ there too big…

**Ludwig: **There too tight…

**3. Hosts, who is your least favorite hetalia character?**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **… My least favourite character would be… France.

**Francis: **But why?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **You're a pervert… YOU'RE TRYING TO FEEL UP IGGY RIGHT NOW! D=

**Arthur: **GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!

**Francis: **I'm just spreading the love ;D

**slasher360: **Surprisingly it's not Russia. It's actually Turkey.

**Sadiq: **Why?

**slasher360: **Honestly… I don't like your mask. It's too… Phantom of the opera.

**Im Yong Soo: **Phantom of the opera originated in Korea.

**slasher360: **(_Pimp slaps that bitch_) NO IT DIDN'T!

**Shinigami-cat: **Romano. No if's but's or maybe's about it. It's Romano.

**Lovino: **Why the fuck?

**Shinigami-cat: **You remind me of me. And I can only take so much of me in one day. But I'm not a coward.

**Lovino: **…

**4. Canada, What's the most romantic moment you've had?**

**Matthew: **Um… I'm not sure I should say…

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Go on Matthew! Shinigami-cat will save you if you get beaten up or something.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_looking at her razor blade collection and humming happily_) I bet you could cut bone with this one…

**Matthew: **(_Blushes and looks down at his feet_) Um… a few months ago Gilbert took me ice skating. Then we made snow angels and snowmen. Then we went to this really nice hotel and there were flower petals on the bed and…

**Gilbert: **(_Walks back into the room with a black eye_) So what did the awesome me miss?

**Alfred: **(_launches himself at Gilbert_) YOU DEFILED MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Shinigami-cat: **STACK ON GILBERT! (_Jumps on top of Alfred who is trying to strangle Gilbert_).

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Please stop this you're making Matthew cry.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_glomps Matthew_) I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CRY!

**Matthew: **MAPLE! Um… that's okay?

**Bye~ *Explodes a hole to the centre of the earth and jumps through it***

**slasher360: **(_Looks down into the hole_) Dude this thing is freaking deep.

**Alfred: **(_drops one of Arthur's scones into the hole_) Wonder how long it will take to hit the bottom.

**Arthur: **Don't waste food!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I thought it was a lump of coal…

**Shinigami-cat: **I thought it was a that dried chunk of pig's lung I saw the other day at the farm

**slasher360: **It doesn't matter. The point is we would die if we ate it.

**Arthur: **(_pissed_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Grabs a rope and ties Finland up, then hangs him over the edge of the hole_)

**Finland: **What are you doing!

**Shinigami-cat: **If I don't get more reviews I'm going to have to dispose of you one by one until my boredom is gone. You're next Lovi.

**Lovino: **Oh shit…

**slasher360: **Just send in your questions people! I don't want to die! And I don't think Finland wants to either…


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Sets up an elaborate system of pullies and leavers that would be worthy of the Looney tunes_) So When I cut this rope… the anvil will drop, causing the cake to hit the target, making the fish jump into the next fish bowel, making water splash on the electrical wires, causing it to short circuit, lighting the candle on fire, which will burn the rope, causing the axe to drop, cutting the rope and sending Finland hurtling into the centre of the earth.

**Everyone: **… O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **What? If I don't get more reviews this will happen.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Saves Finland_) I think we have some reviews Shinigami-cat…

**Shinigami-cat:** BRILLANT!

**Ludwig: **The first one is from **DidiTwitches**

**'Ello Gov'nahs! (Yes, Arthur, I stole your accent MWAHAHAHA!) THIS STORY IS FUNNEH! Here are some dares and such and such.**

**Arthur: **That sounds nothing like me.

**Alfred: **It kind of dose.

**Arthur: **Shut up wanka.

**1. Italy, I dare you to get into a legit fist fight with...Canada (I think it**

**would be hilarious!)**

**Matthew: **What?

**Feliciano: **Who's Canada?

**slasher360: **The guy holding the polar bear.

**Shinigami-cat: **For this dare we need a little help from my good friend alcohol. Drink up you two.

**Matthew & Feliciano: **(Reluctantly drink until they can't see straight).

**slasher360: **(_whispers to Matthew_) Italy said hockey is a big girly sport. (_whisper to Feliciano_) Canada pissed in the pasta sauce.

**Matthew and Feliciano: **WHAT?

They turn to each other and begin to pound the crap out of each other. Amazingly Feliciano is holding his own against the Canadian. Blood and teeth fly everywhere until the both suddenly fall over… they are both too drunk and tired to continue on.

**Gilbert: **(_pulls Matthew into his lap and patches him up_)

**Ludwig: **(_dose the same with Feliciano_)

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **They're like little drunken angels ^^

**2. France, (My Big Brother! *high-fives*) I dare you to try and**

**seduce...RUSSIA... (BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Francis: **(_high-fives Didi_) Nice to see you… But I will not seduce Russia…

**Elizaveta: **You have to or Shinigami-cat will kill you.

**Shinigami-cat: **(creepy smile)

**Francis: **… Um Russia…

**Ivan: **You become one with mother Russia da?

**slasher360: **(_sticks duct tape over the frogs mouth_) Yes he does. Take the perverted Frenchman away.

**Ivan: **(_Picks up said Frenchman and runs off to the nearest room_) .

**3. Can I, Didi, be a guest on the show? (Pretty Please with a cherry on top?**

***big puppy dog eyes added for effect*) I would love to hang with the Hetalia**

**dudes (*cough* and possibly rape Denmark and Prussia *cough*):3**

**Shinigami-cat: **No

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **But she's using the puppy dog eyes!

**Shinigami-cat: **Fine but she sits in the corner.

**Gilbert: **Did she just say she wants to rape the awesome me?

**DidiTwitches: **Yay!

**Shinigami-cat: **Sit in the corner.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **You can hang out with me ^^

**4. I dare Austria to be locked in a room filled with rabid bears for one hour.**

**(I. Hate. Him.)**

**Shinigami-cat: **Do we have a room we could use for that?

**slasher360: **Torture room six is usable and blood free.

**Roderich: **Just wonderful…

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Pushes Roderich into a room full of rabid bears_.)

**One hour later…**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_opens the door and lets Roderich out_… _he is covered in bite marks and scratches, he is also bleeding heavily_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_turns to Didi_) Satisfied?

**DidiTwitches: **Very much.

**5. Other Big Brother Spain! I dare joo to...kiss Lovino! Make it good!**

**Lovino: **FUCK NO!

**Antonio: **But Lovi! It's a dare!

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh, look I found a homemade bomb. I wonder which end of Lovino I should shove it into… I think I'll just cut a hole in his guts and stick it in there… Oh look mint flakes (_starts to eat mint flakes_). Just do the dare.

**Lovino: **Like fuck I will (_tries to run away but Antonio grabs his arm and pulls him into a deep kiss_).

Lovino tries to push away but Antonio holds him tight. After what seems like hours… maybe it was… they break apart panting.

**Antonio: **It wasn't that bad was it Lovi?

**Lovino: **Shut up tomato bastard.

**...That is all...for now... (DUN DUN DUN!) ADIOS! *is whisked away by Magical Yellow Unicorns***

**Arthur: **LEAVE MY UNICORNS ALONE!

**Shinigami-cat: **Hee, hee hee. Silly ingwand, silly unicorns. They can't fly… only Pegasus can fly… Hey man… we call each other man, man…

**Ludwig: **Is she okay?

**slasher360: **I don't think she was eating mint flakes…

**Lovino: **Fan-fucking-tastic. She's high…

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Let's just answer some more reviews while she gets back to normal… next one's are from **HaruhiTsukichi**

**O.O NO, FINNY! D8**

**Tino: **I'm fine now.

**Hmmm... okays :D! I dare Lovi to kiss Shinigami-cat with Spain watching! *gets shot***

**Lovino: **(_puts gun away_) No way I'm doing that.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_pins Lovino to the ground_)

**Lovino: **What the FUCK? You crazy bitch get off!

**Shinigami-cat: **It was a dare man… So I have to kiss you man… I hope you don't mind if it's… FRENCH! ;D

**Lovino: **NO! ANTONIO HELP ME!

**Antonio: **But Lovino it's a dare and she's too high to remember what's going on…

Before Lovino can say anything Shinigami-cat crashes their lips together. Lovino lets out a muffled yelp and Shinigami-cat quickly slips in her tongue. She quickly maps out Lovino's mouth. Suddenly Shinigami-cat pulls back.

**Shinigami-cat: **I like have the strongest craving for tomatoes like right now… Man you look like a tomato Lovi… can I like eat you?

**slasher360: **(_pulls Shinigami-cat off Lovino_) That was weird.

***ghost appears* I dare :D England to make scones for everyone and for everyone to eat them *+_+ including himself* and then, take a day to watch nothing but the Food Network on TV.**

**Lovino: **Crap I thought I killed her.

**Alfred: **IT'S A GHOST!

**Arthur: **Good I just made a fresh batch today.

**Everyone: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Arthur: **Stiff upper lip. Go on eat up everyone.

**Everyone: **(_Picks up scone, takes a bite and vomits into the nearest bin/bucket/pot plant… Except Arthur_).

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_takes Arthur to a room to watch the Food network_)

**I dare America to have an awesomely EPIC arm-wrestling match (with Prussia) :D with epic theme music! **

**Shinigami-cat: **Sweet! (_Eye of the tiger starts to play_)

**Gilbert & Alfred: **(_start to arm-wrestle_)

**slasher360: **This could take a while… NEXT!

**ANNNNNNNDDDDDD...I dare Canada to kiss Belgium! ^_^ idk...**

**Matthew: **(_kisses Bella on the cheek. He's still a little drunk from before_)

**OKAY...BAIZ *floats off to the twilight zone***

**Shinigami-cat: **I wanna do that too! Why does my mouth taste like tomatoes? (_no longer high_)

**Lovino: **No reason… SHUT UP!

**Matthew: **The next one's from** inmybasement**

**Gilbert: **You know I am ;D

**I really this story! :D**

**Shinigami-cat: **So do I… On with the dares!

**I can think of a dare... I dare Germany to lick Romano's curl! ;D**

**Lovino: **FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD AND SAND PAPERIE.

**slasher360: **But that would hurt… a lot…

**Lovino: **Whole point dumb ass.

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL I'm gonna tape this ;D

**Lovino: **Like hell you are.

**Ludwig: **(_tired of Lovino's constant bitching grabs Lovino and quickly licks Lovino's curl_)

**Lovino: **CHIGI! PERVERT! PERVERTED POTATO BASTARD!

**Shinigami-cat: **Damn… that was too quick.

**Gilbert: **That's what she said.

**lol I know I'm kind of a perv.**

**Lovino: **YOU THINK?

**Shinigami-cat: **I wonder where Ivan and Francis are now. They haven't been around for most of the chapter. (Ivan walks back into the room with a smile and Francis limps back into the room. Francis sits on a pillow and whimpers)... LOL! FRANCIS GOT RAPED XD

**Yao: **The next dare is from **Daughter of Zeus007**

**Truth- Ask Someone (don't care who) who they would want to sleep with and why (could be all 3 author's or a hetalian characteR)**

**Shinigami-cat: **slasher360! Answer the question!

**slasher360: **Fine but you and NekoNekoRamenchan have to too.

**Shinigami-cat: **Fine… But it has to be biased around Hetalia… I would choose… Ivan.

**Everyone: **… O.O… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**Ivan: **You want to become one with mother Russia?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_shrugs_) I'm a sadistic bitch who likes a challenge. (_evil smirk_) It would fun to watch him scream and cry out in pain as I run a scalpel on the underside of his-

**Ivan: **Maybe not a good idea…

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **You are grounded. So I would choose... Kiku, because he his kind and sweet and I just really, really like him (_blushing_).

**Kiku: **(_blushing_)

**slasher360: **Katyusha… because she has huge tracks of land.

**Ivan: **(_evil smile_) Stay away from my sister or else.

**slasher360: **…Okay.

**Dare- Try and Steal Hungary's frying pan/ camera**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **FRANCIS! You go!

**Francis: **Fine… it's not like it hurts when I walk or anything.

Sneaks over to Elizaveta who is talking to Shinigami-cat about yaoi, reaches for the camera when he gets hit in the face by a frying pan. Elizaveta is just that ninja.

**Dare- I dare Liechtenstein to try to turn on Italy or Japan**

**Lilly: **Big brother what does that mean?

**Vash: **(_blocks Lilly's ears and walks out the door_)

**slasher360: **The dare can't be completed because Vash has removed Lilly from the game… why didn't you shoot them?

**Shinigami-cat: **prucan. PruCan. PRUCAN!

**slasher360: **… Oh… that's why…

**Feliciano: **Ve~ the next one is from **Cinth**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey *-***

**NekoNekoRamenchan: ** ^_^

**I have some truths and dares to yooooou~**

**Shinigami-cat: **Obviously… Can someone please tell me why I can taste tomatoes?

**Lovino: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**First: Romano, you'll have to say a love declaration to Antonio without saying any curse :3**

**Lovino: **Fuck…

**Shinigami-cat: **No cursing Lovi~

**Antonio: **She's right Lovi~ ^^

**Lovino: **Fuck… Fine… Antonio… I… I… L… Lov… ILOVE YOU!

**Antonio: **So cute. I love you too!

**Second: France will have to eat Iggy's food (BWAHAHAHAHA)**

**Francis: **So not only was I raped at the beginning of this, I have to eat Arthur's cooking too?

**Arthur: **(_pissed_) Just eat these fish and chips.

**Francis: **(_sighs and takes a bite of the fish before running over to the nearest bin/bucket/pot plant_)

**Third: Mattie will have to make a strip (you can keep your boxers)**

**(BWAHAHAHAHAHA 2)**

**Shinigami-cat: **Mattie doing a strip tease? (_gets a camera and starts filming with Elizaveta_)

**Matthew: **Maple… (_Quickly strips down to his boxers and sits back down_)

**Shinigami-cat: **LAME!

**Fourth: Ivan, I want you to suffer a little (you hurt one of the hosts **

**D:) so, I dare you kiss Belarus (if she's not there, CALL HER ò_ó)**

**Ivan: **He would not have suffered if he just became one with me… I will not kiss my sister.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_on the phone to Natalia_) So he wants to kiss you… I believe so… You know my address silly… Okay bye ^^

Five second later Natalia smashed through the wall and slams Ivan into a wall knocking him out cold. Natalia kisses him anyway.

**Natalia: **Now we can become one big brother.

**Ivan: **…

**slasher360: **Well he hasn't objected. Have fun Natalia.

**Natalia: **(_drags Ivan away_)

**Fifth: America, to disgust of all, you can say all reasons why you are the hero in 30 minutes (that's my dare to ALL the country's, bwahahahahaha 3)**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Puts in ear plugs_) Have fun Alfred

**Half an hour later**

**Everyone: **Please shut him up…

**ooooooook that's it *-***

**Shinigami-cat: ** Nice to talk to you ^^

***real Cínthia burts in* WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?**

***fake Cínthia runs* buy people, Arthur and Mattie, I love yooou ~**

**Arthur: **O.O

**Matthew: **O.O… sweet maple.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Last one for now from **Luna-Hailfire62**

**Tino has to sit in Berwald's lap for the remainder of the game. If either have to get up, Berwald has to carry Tino bridal style.**

**Tino: **(_sits in Berwald's lap_) Hi… Su-san…

**Berwald: **Cute…

**Shinigami-cat: **What to do now… Whoever tells me why my mouth tastes like tomatoes gets killed last.

**Everyone: **O.O

**slasher360: **You ate a tomato when you were high?


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinigami-cat: **Since you're all still a little sick from Arthurs cooking… I made you some tasty cheese and bacon twists ^^

**Lovino: **I bet it's poisoned.

**Shinigami-cat: **WHY? JUST WHY? (_throws food to the ground and sits in emo corner_)

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Why did you say that Lovino? Shinigami-cat is very sensitive when it comes to her cooking. She makes the best lasagne, hamburgers, waffles, curry, ice-cream and pizza ever! She never cooks anything half assed. It has to be perfect or it's thrown away.

**Antonio: **She really takes food seriously?

**slasher360: **Too true… She has boycotted Mac Donald's because she's convinced it tastes like crap… and most other fast food places for that matter.

**Alfred: **How can you hate Mac Donald's?

**Arthur: **It tastes like crap.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **If you come out of the emo corner I'll get you that new knife set you've wanted for the past year and a half.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_out of emo corner_) So who's up first?

**Alfred: **The first one is from **BowMeisterSami123**

**Shinigami-cat: **That name sounds awfully familiar…

**Hehehe, guess who it is Shini-chan? I lurked on your profile and saw this. T OR D TIME! **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_hides behind Ludwig_) STALKER! D=

**Francis: **She could just be a fan of your work.

**Iggy: Who do you like in an M rated way? And cook the most vile things for**

**France.**

**Arthur: **I don't cook the vilest things for Francis! That's the stuff I normally cook.

**Francis: **That's sad…

**slasher360: **Now who do you like in an M rated way?

**Arthur: **(_blushing_) I don't like anyone like that!

**Shinigami-cat: **These pictures say otherwise ;D

**Arthur: **WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?

**Elizaveta: **I have awesome ninja skills.

**Prussia: Go defile Canada. Alfred, Arthur, France, and Ivan, no complaints.**

**Gilbert: **Again? But I'm still tired from last night.

**Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan: **(_Give Gilbert a death glair_)

**Matthew: **Maple…

**Shinigami-cat: **PRUCAN!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Oh, no…

**Shinigami-cat: **Must. Film. Smut.

**slasher360: **If Mattie and Gil would like to follow me to a camera and microphone free room. (_Matthew and Gilbert follow slasher360 to a camera and microphone free room_)

**Shinigami-cat: **You bugged the whole house like I instructed right Elizaveta.

**Elizaveta: **What kind of yaoi fan girl would I be if I didn't? (_Shinigami-cat and Elizaveta run off to Shinigami-cat's room to watch the epicness on Shinigami-cat's computer._)

Matthew was sitting on a bed in the middle of a room. (Elizaveta: _Why is there a bed in there? _Shinigami-cat: _Because torture room eight is where I leave people to starve… A bed is just the one thing they get._) Gilbert walked over to him and gently pushed him down. (Elizaveta: _Turn up the volume!_) He begins to gently pull Matthew's earning several lusty moans from the blond…

**(Due to the fact that NekoNekoRamenchan is a bitch and slasher360 said he would take away my sushi I'm not allowed to write anymore. How lame.)**

**Canada: Hmmm... make me some chocolate chip pancakes please. owo**

**Shinigami-cat: **For this we'll need Canada. (_Matthew and Gilbert walk back into the room. Matthew is on Gilbert's back because his ass hurts too much. Wonder why?_)

**Matthew: **What do I need to do?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Make the choc chip pancakes ^^

**Matthew: **(waddles over to the stove and makes choc chip pancakes.)

**slasher360: **We shall mail then to you.

**Elizabeta/veta/beth: Record the previously mentioned PruCan, and give me a CD please.**

**Elizaveta: **Can, did and sent.

**Matthew: **You recorded it?

**Gilbert: **That's so unawesome.

**slasher360:** Damn… I didn't think she would have done that yet…

**France: Eat EVERYTHING Iggy cooks.**

**Francis: **!

**Arthur: **Shut up wanka. (_Hands Francis a blood pudding_) Eat up frog.

**Francis: **(_swallows blood pudding and vomits into the nearest bin/bucket/pot plant_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Eats blood pudding_) Not that bad actually… I spoke too soon! (_Vomits into the nearest bin/bucket/pot plant_)

**THAT'S ALL! Later. :3**

**Everyone: **Later.

***walks out the front door like a normal person***

**Shinigami-cat: **Lame exit is lame.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Who's next?

**Roderich: **The next one is from **Daughter of Zeus007**

**Lol hilarious okay so the violent on is the one creating the story so i just have to say this thanks for using my stuff and now i will remove the axe from above your head. **

**Shinigami-cat: **I wondered why that was there…

**And if you need any ways of torture I have plenty of ideas... plenty so from one violent girl to another become scarier *twitch* 8)**

**Lovino: **Don't encourage her.

**Shinigami-cat: **Too late =P

**Elizaveta: **The next one is from** IzzyPyro ( **

***Walks in, eating a burnt scone***

**Alfred: **HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?

**You know, this isn't half bad :D**

**Arthur: **At least she has some taste.

**Francis: **More like no taste

**Dare number one~ Germany has to sing the My Little Pony theme song**

**Ludwig: **Okay then… What is the My Little Pony theme song?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_gives Ludwig her iPod_)

**Ludwig: **(Listens and _face palms_) Fine…

"_My Little Pony… My Little Pony_

_What will today's adventure be?_

_My Little Pony… My Little Pony_

_Will there be exciting sights to see?_

_Where will you wander? Hither and yonder_

_Letting your heart be your guide_

_My Little Pony… My Little Pony_

_I'll be there right by your side_

_I'll be there right by your side"_

**The hosts: **!

**Lovino: **Faggy gay potato fucker.

**Shinigami-cat: **But he's Feliciano's faggy gay potato fucker ^^

**Two~ You know how I asked the hosts who they hated most last time? Welllll now they get to kiss them~ Have fun~**

**The hosts: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Francis: **You're not getting away that easily NekoNekoRamenchan ;D

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Trying to climb out window_)

Francis wraps his arms around NekoNekoRamenchan's waist and pulls her into a deep kiss. His hand begins to wander up her shirt when a gun goes off and they break away. Shinigami-cat is holding a gun.

**Shinigami-cat: **No. One. Molests. Or. Rapes. My. Friends. Let. Her. Go.

**Francis: **(_backs away slowly_)

**Sadiq: **Your next slasher360.

**slasher360: **Fantastic… Let's just get it over with.

Sadiq and slasher360 quickly kiss on the lips and pull away.

**Shinigami-cat: **I refuse to let Lovino be my first kiss.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Um… I have something I need to tell you… (_Whispers about what happened in the previous chapter_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Turns to Lovino and smiles evilly_) Oh Lovino… I have something to talk to you about. (_Runs towards Lovino to try and strangle him but slasher360 tripped Shinigami-cat causing her to trip and accidently kisses Lovino again_)

**Lovino: **WHAT THE FUCK?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Funny…

**Oh by the way, England, here's your unicorn**

*** Throws a unicorn at England***

**Arthur: **Sundance! AGGGGG! (_Arthur is crushed by a pink unicorn_)

**Alfred: **What a way to go… crushed by a pink horse.

**Tino: **It's a unicorn Alfred.

**Alfred: **Whatever… Same diff

**Shinigami-cat:** I hate you all with all the fires of hell. (_Sits back in emo corner_)

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **While we get her out of the emo corner… Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Please get out of your emo corner.

**Shinigami-cat: **No…

**slasher360: **I'll get you a new axe.

**Shinigami-cat: **I don't need one…

**Feliciano: **Do you need a hug?

**Shinigami-cat: **Hug me and die. You German humping pasta fucker.

**Antonio: **Want a churro?

**Shinigami-cat: **Go back to fucking Lovino….

**Lovino: **Why is she so upset? It was just a fucking kiss

**Francis: **But it was her first kiss and she gave it away to someone that she hated. You know how upset she must be feeling right now?

**Shinigami-cat: **Just answer some reviews.

**Ludwig: **This is from **Bow Meister Artemis**

**I am not stalking you, Shini-chan. XD I have more daressss and stuff. And since you thought my exit was lame, I'll think of something more... exciting?**

**While I write this. **

**Shinigami-cat: **I no longer care… to depressed…

**First of all, thanks Elizaveta (?) for the PruCan, and thanks hosts and Mattie for the pancakes. Very yummy! **

**Elizaveta: **Well according to some websites that's the name of Hungary. So I don't care. No probs. Send me on a spy mission any time ^^

**Hosts: **No prob.

**Matthew: **Glad you liked them.

**Shini-chan, will you update that story where Mattie is Lady Clair's son? I would like to read more.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Our complicated Bittersweet lives?I've got writers block. But don't worry once I have an idea I'll continue…

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Shamelessly promoting your other fan fictions?

**Shinigami-cat: **GO AWAY!

**France, go die in a hole. Seriously, I'm daring you to go die in a hole.~ ^-^**

**Francis: **Seriously?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_throws a shovel at Francis_) Go dig your own grave… Arthur choose a gun and shoot him.

**Arthur: **Come on Francis. (_Arthur_ _picks up a semi-automatic rifle_)

**Francis: **(_Sighs and walks outside with Arthur_)

Five seconds later a gunshot is heard. Arthur walks back inside carrying a smoking gun.

**Alfred, I want one of your nuclear bombs please. **

**Alfred: **Sorry but that's a little dangerous… Have a hamburger recipe instead. ^^

**Kiku-kun, will you send me your most recent yaoi manga's? Arigato! **

**Kiku: **I'm so sorry but Shinigami-cat and Elizaveta have taken all of my yaoi manga's. I will send you some more when I get it.

**Russia go die in the hole. **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Throws another shovel at Ivan_) Dig your own grave. Alfred shoot him…

**Alfred: **But the hero doesn't kill people!

**Shinigami-cat: **Anti-hero's do! Haven't you ever heard of The Spector? He killed people to avenge the soles of their victims. Be the anti-hero and kill Ivan.

**Natalya(?), here is a skeleton key, before Russia goes die in the hole, go become one with him. **

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **NATALIA! YOU'VE BEEN DARED TO BECOME ONE WITH YOUR BROTHER!

**Natalia: **(_Grabs Ivan_) When we become one we can get married. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me.

**Ivan: **Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. GO AWAY!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Shoots Ivan with a tranquilizer gun_) Quit your bitching. (Curls back into a ball and is depressed)

**Natalia: **(_Drags a sedated Ivan away to the nearest room_)

**Because I have always been awesome from my Prussian heritage, I must high-five Prussia. :) **

Gilbert high-fives Bow Meister Artemis

**Gilbert: **Awesome sauce… LIKE A BOSS! One more time!

***high-fives* Well now that these are all said and done... I must go. Bye! *hops into a silver chariot pulled by silver deer and then flies off to Olympus... for now**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well that was better…

**Antonio: **Nothing will get her out will it?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I guess not… well that's all the dares we got so see you later. Please Review and… maybe give us ideas to make her feel better?

**Shinigami-cat: **GO TO HELL! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alfred: **Where is Shinigami-cat?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **She's hanging out in torture room eighty eight. It has high ceilings.

**Ivan: **Why is she so upset da?

**slasher360:** She kissed Lovino in the last chapter and the one before that. She hate's Lovino therefore she feels both disgusted at herself and the world. She'll be fine in a few years.

**Lovino: **… Can't help but feel a little responsible for that…

**Yao: **You are responsible aru.

**Feliciano: **The first review is from **Cinth ( **

**aaw, shinigami-cat, don't be that way :(**

Crackling is heard as speakers switch on and a wall is replaced with a flat screen TV. It turns on and Shinigami-cat's face appears. She is sitting in front of a huge control panel and just looks miserabul.

**Shinigami-cat: **Can't be helped.

**Alfred: **DUDE THAT IS SO COOL! XD

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **So that still works? I guess you're just going watch and listen from there?

**Shinigami-cat: **Yes…

**Feliciano: **Ve. What do the buttons do?

**Shinigami-cat: **These buttons? They just control everything in the house and activate trap and such… But it's stupid… I never get to use them anyway…

**to cheer you up, I will dare some PruCan, ok? ^^**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sigh… sounds better than nothing…

**Slasher360: **Don't be a bitch.

**1 - Mattie and Gilbert, a french kiss to cheer shinigami-cat up ^^**

**Matthew: **Sweet maple…

**Gilbert: **For the win XD

**Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan: **(_Give Gilbert a death glair_)

**Gilbert: **You four can sick mu five meters of awesomeness… No wait only Mattie can do that ;D

**Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan: **(_Currently being restrained by Ludwig, Berwald, Vash and slasher360_)

Gilbert pulled Matthew close to his body and embraced him in a sweet kiss. But just before Gilbert and Mattie French it up Gilbert collapses to the ground… unconscious. Everyone turns to se Shinigami-cat standing in the doorway. A cup of water in one hand and a tranquilizer gun in the other.

**Shinigami-cat: **What? I don't feel like watching those two make out today.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **YOU REALLY ARE DEPRESSED AREN'T YOU?

**Matthew: **Will Gilbert be okay?

**slasher360: **He'll be fine in ten minutes… Are you going to stay here now Shinigami-cat?

**Shinigami-cat: **May as well.

**2 - Arthur, tell us who you prefer: Alfred or Francis (you HAVE to choose one)**

**Alfred: **Who is it Arthur?

**Francis: **Yes who?

**Arthur: **Honestly… I guess I would have to say… And I mean this in a totally none love kind of way… I have no romantic feelings for what so ever… Alfred, because he's not a bloody pervert.

**Alfred: **(_Glomps Arthur_) I knew it!

**Arthur: **GET OFF ME YOU GIT!

**Francis: **I know you are lying Arthur.

**3 - Ludwig, I dare you to hug shinigami-cat, if she is still emo :3**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Smashes a random beer bottle and points it at Ludwig_) Hug me and I swear I'll use this to cut off your balls.

**slasher360: **Come one Shinigami-cat… Just this once?

**Shinigami-cat: **… Fine… Hug?

**Ludwig: **(_Hugs Shinigami-cat_)

**that's it, I have no exciting exit :(**

**byebye~**

**Everyone: **Bye

**ps.: Artie, Mattie, I still love you *o* (I have to say that in all my reviews, I don't know when I'm going to have the chance to talk with them again)**

**Matthew: **Okay… that's nice I guess…

**Arthur: **Just don't stalk me…

**Antonio: **The next one is from **inmybasement**

**Ok, here's a dare~ I dare Austria to put on a maid dress and come to my basement for a while ;D mmm... Maid Austria... XD **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Pulls out skimpy maid out fit and hands it to Roderich_) Put it on or go back in with the rabid bears.

**Roderich: **Fine… (_Puts on maid's dress and NekoNekoRamenchan pushes him into a box and sends him off to inmybasement_)

**here's another~ I dare Canada to be seme for once... Seriously, seme Canada is sexy!**

**Matthew: **I am seme… sometimes… When Gilbert lets me…

**slasher360:** Dude Gilbert has you whipped.

**ANY-HOOZEL, I must go.. Off into the sunset... *skips merrily away in a field of flowers***

**Ivan: **Oh they are sunflowers ^_^

**Tino: The next one is from ****IzzyPyro ( **

**Hullo everyone, remember me~?**

**Everyone: **Yep

**Shinigami-cat and Lovino: **YOU MADE ME KISS THAT THING!

**1. France, cheer Shinigami-Cat up!**

**Francis: **But of course I will! I shall spread the love around ;D

**Shinigami-cat: **Fucking touch me and I will tie you down to a table, rip your nails out, hammer nails into the joints in your hands and make you eat your own balls before I make you eat your own guts and crush your skull in a clamp.

**Francis: **O.O

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **She just pulled a 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac' on us.

**2. Romano, Sit on Germany's lap for the whole chapter :)**

**Lovino: **NOOOOOOOOO!

**Shinigami-cat: **Fucking do it or I'll kill you in a very terrible way.

**Lovino: **… At least the chapter is almost over… (_Reluctantly he sits in Ludwig's lap. Both of them are uncomfortable with this_)

**3. England, you get 5 minutes to rant about anything you want!**

**Arthur: **I'm a gentleman I don't rant.

**Alfred:** Your cooking tastes like shit.

**Arthur: **WHAT DID YOU SAY!

**Five minutes later**

**Arthur: **BLOODY CIVIL WAR!

**Alfred: **I thought you had gotten over that!

**slasher360:** The dare is over…

**Au Revoir~**

*** The roof explodes and I fly off into the distance on a rocket-snake ***

**Shinigami-cat: **GIVE ME BACK MY ROCKET SNAKE!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Well that was it this time. Please review and post your dares ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinigami-cat: **Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.

**Feliciano: **Ve! She's scaring me!

**slasher360: **She's just singing the song Last Resort. It's a good song.

**Francis: **Where is NekoNekoRamenchan?

**Shinigami-cat: **Wedding. Her aunts. She'll be back next chapter.

**Lovino:** Great, we're stuck with two psychos.

**Shinigami-cat: **Shut the fuck up Lovino! YOU HAVE NO SAY!

**Yao: **The first one is from **DidiTwitches**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Yes Austria! Squeal in pain and anguish! *Kols like Russia* Now is the time for new dares! :D**

**Ivan: **Roderich is not here at the moment da.

**Shinigami-cat: **He should be in a moment.

Roderich walks through the door. Maids outfit torn, nail marks on his back his glasses are cracked.

**Roderich: **I don't want to talk about it.

**1. Austria: (Your time is not over prissy boy!) You must be locked in a room with Big Brother France wearing nothing but your underwear~ (You're welcome Bro.)**

**Francis: **Score!

**Roderich: **I'm not going to catch a break this time am I?

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes and pushed in into a room who is quickly followed by Francis.

**2. Prussia: Cuz you are awesome and smexy I am giving you cookies and ice**

**cream...and beer! Your dare is to eat it and be happy (See? I'm a nice person!**

**:D). The hosts can have cookies and ice cream as well! ^J^**

**Gilbert: **Cookies! Ice-cream! Beer! Best dare ever!

**3. N. Italy: Watch hardcore yaoi with Hungary...hehehe...**

**Feliciano: **Ve? What's yaoi?

**Elizaveta: **Oh Feli… The things I'm going to show you (_Leads Feliciano off to a room to watch hard core yaoi_).

**4. Sealand: Hit England. Enjoy.**

**Peter: **(_Smacks England upside the head_) Take that you British jerk of jerks!

England starts to chase Sealand around the house.

**That is all! AND THANKS FOR HAVING ME ON THE SHOW! SQUEEEEE! *vanishes in puff of smoke***

**slasher360: **Puff… she is gone.

**Lovino: **The next one is from **Daughter of Zeus007**

**okay so i feel really bad for shinigami-cat so I will give you my memory eraser gun (hands it over to you) pull the trigger and think of the memory you want to erase and then it's gone. **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Erases a memory that she wants to get rid of_) Just letting you know it wasn't the one of me and Lovino kissing… No the other memory was much worse I guess… I can't remember…

**My dare is that America must last this entire chapter not eating a single thing except for iggies food. **

**Alfred: **(_Walks over to Shinigami-cat's emo corner and crys_)

**Arthur: **My cooking is not that bad!

**Ow and by the way here (passes you ninja stars) i used them on my ex you can use them on Lovino**

**Lovino: **OH HELL NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_creepy smile_) I'll smash this up and slip it into your pasta when you aren't looking…

**ow btw i forgot my exit turns into a flaming Phoenix and flies through the hole in the ceiling created by the rocket**

**Shinigami-cat: **I should really get that fixed…

**Ludwig: **Next one is from** HaruhiTsukichi**

**O.O OHHHHHHHHHH~! *waves to everyone* I ISH BACK! With a bulletproof vest? **

**Lovino: **Damn…

**DAMMIT inmybasement! I want him next~ ;-;~ (diehard Austria fan)**

**Shinigami-cat: **When Francis is done with him I'll ship him to you. Pants or no pants?

**Anyways...I dare Shinigami-cat to slap Sealand +_+ I hate him *scowls***

**Peter: **But that's mean _

**Shinigami-cat: **I agree little kids are dicks. Come here Sealand! (_Shinigami-cat slaps Sealand so hard he flies across the room and smashes his head against the wall. He is now unconscious_)

**Hmm...o.o Lovi...give all your tomatoes to America and eat whatever he makes wif 'em. **

**Lovino: **NEVER!

**Alfred: **Don't worry. I already took your tomatoes and made a tomato soup! Shinigami-cat gave me the recipe ^^

**Lovino: **Bitch probably poisoned it.

**Shinigami-cat: **I don't taint food.

**Lovino: **Fine (_Swallows soup._)

**Hmmmm...no...that's all I've got...laters :D**

***is already gone***

**Bow Meister Artemis**

**Guten abend, ya'll. :3 hmmm... cheering Shini-chan is the task at hand yes?**

***rolls up non-existantt sleeves* I will try my best! Kay so... France why are you still alive? *sighs* Anyway... would a pool party or a party in general cheer you up? If not, forget I mentioned it.**

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm not that depressed anymore. I'm not that much of a party person.

**East you're getting shipped to my friend's house. She loves you so much it's hilarious. Feli can go too, I guess. **

**slasher360: **Get in the box Ludwig. Feliciano stays because I'm mean.

**Ludwig: **(_Gets in the box_)

**Feliciano: **(_pouting_) It's not fair…

**England, you evaded my question before. I wanted to know SPECIFICALLY who you liked in a sexual way. **

**Arthur:** I… um… tat's a bit personal don't you think? I mean that I… um… *coughAlfredcough*

**Alfred: **I KNEW IT XD

***shoots Lovi* Her sadness is all your fault. _ But don't worry, it wasn't a sharp tipped arrow. Only blunt. You'll survive.**

**Lovino:** WHY IS EVERY ONE ON YOUR SIDE YOU CRAZY BITCH? MY ARM! MY ARM!

**What else... America do you really need Texas to see? And what would happen to your glasses if Texas went under attack or became independant again? **

**Alfred: **If that happens my glasses would crack and I would probably consider getting contacts…

**Finally, because I'm bored, Hungary sing the English version of theme song to Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Elizaveta: **Let's do this!

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
>MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE<em>

_When I realize it, I'm by your side all the time  
>But is it really hate? Love? Is it a fantasy?<em>

_If I can see my feelings clearly  
>Then even if I'm a lady, even if I'm a host, I don't mind<em>

_Everyone has different reasons  
>For falling in love, but MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE<em>

_I want to meet the kind you now; if my heart pounds with a sakura kiss, let's fall in romantic love  
>The present is more important than the future; the beautiful spring love is a blossoming maiden's art<em>

_For example, I want to try looking for you, who I don't know  
>Yet I'm scared<em>

_In denim, in frills, in casual, or Chinese dress  
>I prepare myself to change inside out every time we meet<em>

_The doors of love that open one after another  
>Are fully loaded with thrills- Let's fall in definite love<em>

_On days when we're busy and pass each other by, a sakura kiss is so romantic that it hurts  
>Let's accept each other's weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists<em>

_Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky now_

_Let's fall in definite love_

_I want to meet the kind you now; if my heart pounds with a sakura kiss, let's fall in romantic love  
>The present is more important than the future; the beautiful spring love is a blossoming maiden's art, YEAH<br>A blossoming maiden's art_

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
>MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE<em>

**Later!~ *two-finger salutes and fades away leaving a faint smell of lemon***

**Hosts: **Spaceball salute!

**Yao: **The last one is from **Luna-Hailfire62**

**Um, I'm back, I guess... Iv'e noticed the lack of... I don't know, "Peculiur" dares, so here goes...**

**1. Sadiq. Eat soap. *hands soap bar***

**Sadiq: **…Okay… (_Eats soap_)

**Hercules: **Idiot.

**Sadiq: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sadiq and Hercules get into a huge fight while Elizaveta films.

**2. Matthew. This is the most fail Canadian thing I could think of. *sets loose a robotic beaver with Justin Beiber bangs and fangs* Kill Justin Beaver without any assistance from others or weapons. *Justin Beaver starts singing* Please. Kill it.**

**Matthew: **(_Walks over to Justin Beaver and stomps it to death_)

**3. Shingimi-Cat. If you had to kill one of the other hosts, which would it be?**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hmmmm That's a tough one… I'd say slasher360.

**slasher360: **Why?

**Shinigami-cat: **If we were stuck on an island you wouldn't be helpful at all. You would be annoying and bitch the whole time. NekoNekoRamenchan would build a hut and make a smoke signal.

**That's all. *dissappears into shadows***

**Alfred: **How do people keep doing that?

**Shinigami-cat: **Well I'm no longer depressed. See you all in the next chapter.

**Antonio: **Um… Roderich is still in with Francis…

**Hosts: **OH SHIT! (_both run off to save Roderich_)


	9. Chapter 9

**Shinigami-cat: **Do you like waffles?

**Alfred: **Yes we like waffles!

**Shinigami-cat: **Do you like pancakes?

**Matthew:** Yes we like pancakes!

**Shinigami-cat: **Do you like French toast?

**Francis: **Yes we like French toast!

**Shinigami-cat: **Do, do-do, do, can't wait to get a mouth full!

**slasher360: **Love that waffle song ^^

**Shinigami-cat: **Got to love that waffle beat… I'm getting hungry now… Francis make some tasty French food. I'm too lazy to cook.

**slasher360: **But we have questions! He can make food after.

**Shinigami-cat: **First one today is from **inmybasement**

**First things first: Tell Austria that he left his virginity in my basement...**

**So he better come get it back...TROLOLOL~ just kidding, I'll mail it to you...**

**Feliciano: **Ve, I just got a box for Roderich. It's from inmybasement.

**Roderich: **I'll take that…

**ANYWAY, I dare Germany to get Russia to confess his DIE HARD LOVE FOR HIM!**

**Ludwig:** Wait… WHAT?

**Ivan: **If he will become one with mother Russia, I'll confess Kolkolkolkolkolkol

**Shinigami-cat: **YAY! Random people forced to become one with Russia ^^

**Ivan: **Germany should be confessing his die hard love for me ^J^

**slashe360: **Sorry honey but you have to confess to him

**Shinigami-cat:** … Did you just say honey?

**slasher360: **What did you expect? You're the one who insisted that I hang out with Poland for a week.

**Shinigami-cat: **Good point. On with the dare!

**Ivan: **Okay then. Ludwig… I love you… Become one with mother Russia da?

**Ludwig:** …

**Shinigami-cat: **It's your line Germany… Germany… Ludwig? Luddy? East?

**Ludwig: **…

**slasher360:** I think he's broken… we should move on. ^^

**And I dare Romano to get his face painted as a kitty cat :D that is all... For**

**now... Mwahahahhaa! *dies***

**Shinigami-cat:** I wanna do it ^^

**Lovino:** NO! She'll end up making me look like a freak!

**Shinigami-cat: **Dude, my painting skills are second only to Feliciano… and that Asian girl in my art class… and my best friend… and lots of other people… Look do you want it as surrealist, realist or post-modern? I can do all three.

**Lovino:** GO TO HELL BITCH!

**slasher360: **Fine… I'll do it. (_He grabbed a brush and started to paint. After about an hour he is done_). Magnificent! It is a work of art. Skin off his face, slap it in a frame, put in a museum and give me five hundred clams!

**Shinigami-cat:** ! (_dies laughing_)

**Feliciano: **Ve? Lovi looks funny.

**Antonio: **Just a little…

**Gilbert: **That's fucking hilarious!

**Lovino:** I don't even want to know…

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Walks through the door_) I'm back from the wedding! What did I miss… WTF? What the hell happened to Lovino's face? Looks like… Looks like…

**Alfred: **Pop art cat!

**Lovino: **Pop art?

**Alfred: ** You know Pop art! It started in America! Dude I didn't know you were into the amazingness of Pop art!

**slasher360:** … It wasn't meant to be Pop art…

**Shinigami-cat: **Next dares!

**Ivan:** We have no more today.

**Shinigami-cat: **… What? So not cool

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** Until next time than I guess…


	10. Chapter 10

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Look at me I'm on a mother fucking BOAT!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I'm on a horse ^^

**slasher360: **I'm on… a Canadian?

**Matthew: **Maple…

**Gilbert: **GET OFF MY BIRDIE!

**Toris: **This is from **inmybasement**

**People seriously need to start leaving dares... Or else I'm gonna be the only**

**one and that's no fun... Well, I guess it is for me but ANYWHORE,**

**Arthur: **… Did she just say anywhore?

**Shinigami-cat:** She hath butchered thous language.

**I dare Prussia to come to school with me so my day will be filled with**

**AWESOMENESS! Oh, and so I can prove to my friend Maia that I own him...**

***cough***

**Gilbert:** Of course I can! But I belong to no one… Except Matthew.

**and I dare Greece to kiss Spain. Why? CUZ I SAID SO! GO CRACK PAIRINGS!**

**Antonio: **?

**Hercules: **Zzzzzz

**Shinigami-cat:** He's sleeping… But I can wake him up… CAT!

**Hercules: **Where?

**Shinigami-cat: **You get cat if you kiss Antonio.

**Hercules: **(_Walks over to Antonio and kisses him on the lips. He then turns back to Shinigami-cat._) Where's the kitty?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Gives Hercules the kitty_) Next please ^^

**Kiku: **Next is from **Danichantotally**

**Ok... I'm new to this so..I WILL TRY! :P**

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** We'll be kind to you.

**Shinigami-cat:** I won't.

**1. I dare everyone to become one with Russia! (laughs evily**

**Kikikikiki)**

**Ivan: **^J^

**Everyone: **O.O… NOOOOOOOOO!

**Hosts: **We activate host immunity! (_Shield pops up around the hosts to protect them_)

Ivan drags everyone into a room one by one and becomes one with them… Starting with Alfred!

**Alfred: **NOOOOO!

**Several hours later…**

Ivan walks out of the closet of doom carrying Yao in his arms.

**Ivan: **Kolkolkol.

**2. Belarus and Russia must get married. I'm evil aren't I? ^^**

**Ivan: **O.O

**Natalia: **Big brother… Let's get married!

Before Ivan can run away Shinigami-cat trips him making him fall over. Alfred and several of the other countries tie him up and drag him to a local chapel. After seven long hours Natalia and Ivan are married.

**Natalia: **Now we can go on a honey moon big brother…

**Ivan: **(_filling out divorce papers_)

**Well, that is all for now *flees to a nearby bush while laughing evily once**

**again***

**Ivan: **You better run. Kolkolkol.

**Natalia: **The next one is from **haruhi1776**

**Hey there! Sorry if I sound kinda peppish right now; I'm kinda hyper and it's**

**almost midnight where I live so ya... **

**Shinigami-cat:** Wow… it's almost noon here… Time zones are fun ^^

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** I used to love that place… Time Zone… then they all got replaced with Play time… Still lots of fun ^^

**Anyways I noticed the lack of the Baltics in this game; so I have a pretty**

**good dare for all three. X3 **

**Shinigami-cat: **I've noticed that too. I've also noticed that there are no dares for the Asian nations either…

**Toris: **Oh no.

**Eduard: **This isn't going to end well…

**Raivis:** I'm scared… This is really bad! Really, really bad! I thought we were going to get out of it!

**Ok so I just finished playing what I would consider one of the most terrifying**

**games out there. That game would be Amnesia: The Dark Decent. So my dare is that Toris plays this game while Eduard and Raivis are strapped down**

**watching. The others most watch as they play. **

**Shinigami-cat: **… What the crap is The Dark Decent?

**Alfred: **Dude it's this awesome horror survival game where you're exploring this wicked castle unarmed and stuff. Oh and I think the castle is owned by a Prussian. It's like set in the 1800's or something.

**Gilbert: **Of cause it's awesome! If the castle belongs to a Prussian it has to be awesome ^^

**Shinigami-cat:** … Sounds a little like Unknown… Whatever. Let's do this bitches!

Shinigami-cat and NekoNekoRamenchan run the house and set up the room so that the lap top is hooked up to a projector. And slasher360 brings in the popcorn to watch. Shinigami-cat ties Raivis and Eduard to chairs and points them towards the screen.

**Toris:** … Okay then…

**One minute later…**

**Shinigami-cat & slasher360: **FUNNIEST SHIT EVER! LOL!

**NekoNekoRamenchan & easily scared nations: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AAAAA!

**Ivan: **It's a very silly game.

**Raivis: **It's too scary! Please turn it off OMFG! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!

**Toris:** Why is my insanity increasing?

**Eduard: **STAY OUT OF THE SHADOWS!

**Well that's all I have for now, laterz! *disappears through the corridor of**

**darkness***

**Shinigami-cat: **Cue twilight zone music.

**Feliciano:** Ve… Ve… Um the next one is from **Tobi898**

**Ello! Since I need my daily spamano, I dare Romano to let Spain do whatever he wants with him :)**

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL bucket!

**Lovino:** FUCK THIS! (_Tries to run away but Antonio catches him_)

**Antonio: **But it's a dare Lovi… If we don't do it Shinigami-cat will kill us!

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm going to kill him anyway. Take him away to the Rape closet

Antonio picks up the screaming Italian and runs into the rape closet.

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** … You re named it the RAPE CLOSET?

**Shinigami-cat:** Well I thought it was appropriate considering that's what everyone dose in there…

**Six hours later…**

Antonio walks out of the Rape closet carrying a sleeping (AND NOW SHIRTLESS XXXXXXD) Lovino. Bridal style! They sit back down and the game goes on.

**Ludwig: **The final one for today is from **Hetalianprussia**

*** walks in to the room and smirks* **

**Shinigami-cat:** I know you from somewhere… But where?

**Kesesese I guess the awesomeness that is my bloodline should respon to this**

**since your reading my stroy and im reading yours.**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Le gasp! You know this person?

**Shinigami-cat:** You guys aren't the only ones I know. Hi there Hetalianprussia! I remembered where I remember you from ^^

**BTW love this so far shini.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Why is everyone calling me shini? Or Shini-chan?

**I have a few dares and truths up my sleeves. **

**~1# i would like Spain, France, and PruBen To sing "Bad touch" by the blood**

**hound gang.**

**Gilbert: **I assume you mean me when you said PruBen… WTF is a PruBen?

**Shinigami-cat: **It's a cross between Prussia and I guy named Ben. Get singing bitches!

A (Wild) stage suddenly appears (China I choose you!) The Bad Touch Trio jump up onto the stage and start to sing.

**Gilbert:** _Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
>But there are several other very important differences<br>Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

**Francis: **_I'd appreciate your input_

**Antonio: **_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
>Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about<br>_

**Francis: **_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
>Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up<br>_

**Gilbert: **_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
>I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns<br>_

**Antonio: **_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
>To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time<em>

**Gilbert: **_Do it now  
><em>

**B.T.T (Bat Touch Trio): **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Antonio: **_Do it again now  
><em>

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Francis: **_Gettin' horny now_

**Antonio: **_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
>Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it<br>_

**Gilbert: **_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"<br>_

**Francis: **_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
>Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip<br>_

**Antonio: **_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
>And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"<em>

**Gilbert: **_Do it now  
><em>

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Antonio: **_Do it again now  
><em>

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Francis: **_Gettin' horny now_

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Antonio: **_Do it again now  
><em>

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Gilbert: **_Do it now  
><em>

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>_

**Francis: **_Do it again now  
><em>

**B.T.T: **_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now _

**Lovino: **YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!

**Canada: **(_blushing_)

**Arthur: **It's just like that bloody frog to do something like that…

**Shinigami-cat:** LOL funny song… I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day. (_Starts to hum Bad Touch_)

**and 2# i would love to see some spamano going on...or prucan kesesese**

**Lovino: **NO WAY IF FUCK AM I DOING ANYTHING WITH THE TOMATO BASTARD AGAIN IN THIS CHAPTER! FUCK YOU!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_gets a camera_) Well I guess it's time for some sexy PruCan.

**Matthew: **… maple …

**Gilbert: **Good because after singing that song I'm in the mood for sex ;D

**Matthew: **O.O

**Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan: **(_Death glair_)

**Shinigami-cat: **WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY TISSUES? I'M GETTING A FUCKING NOSE BLEED!

Gilbert takes Matthew over to the Rape closet. He uses a sharpie to scribble out the word Rape and writes the word Love instead.

**Shinigami-cat: **Don't change my signs!

Gilbert rolls his eyes and closes the door

**Elizaveta: **We have a problem with the spy camera!

**Shinigami-cat: **What is it?

**Elizaveta: **It's broken! We can't see what's going on!

**Shinigami-cat: **NOOOOOO!

**Eight hours later…**

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** They are taking their time aren't they?

**Shinigami-cat: **Screw it I'm taking a look!

Shinigami-cat opens the Love closet after five second she slams the door. Her face is red… not from embarrassment, but rage.

**Francis: **What's wrong?

**Shinigami-cat: **WHO THE FUCK GAVE THEM MAPLE SYRUP AND WHIPPED CREAM? AND WHO THE FUCK DISABLED MY FUCKING CAMERA! FUCK YOU ALL!

**slasher360:** Eew… you didn't catch them in the act did you?

**Shinigami-cat: **No they're asleep… BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE ALL RETARDS WHO SHOULD FUCKING DIE BECAUSE AS FAR AS I'M CONSERNED YOU ALL DIABLED MY CAMERA! FUCK YOU!

Shinigami-cat walks out the door and slams it shut.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **… I guess you can all have a brake now…

**Everyone: **Finally! (_Everyone gets up and leaves_)

**Five minutes later…**

**Lovino:** Hurry the fuck up and fix that camera!

**Antonio: **I'm trying Lovi! I didn't mean to throw my shoe at it!

**Lovino: **Shut up and fix it or she might kill us!


	11. Chapter 11

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** Do you think Shinigami-cat is coming back?

**Lovino:** I don't give a fuck.

**Gilbert:** Do my awesome ears disseve me or can you all hear a helicopter?

A helicopter crashes into the side of the house destroying half the kitchen. Feliciano and Lovino have a heart attack… because it destroyed the pantry… that has the pasta… and tomatoes… Antonio is depressed about that. Shinigami-cat jumps out of the burning helicopter with a grin on her face.

**Shinigami-cat: **Best road trip ever!

**slasher360:** … You flew… technically not a road trip…

**Shinigami-cat: **Details… So got anymore reviews?

**Matthew: **Yes we have. The first one is from **Hetalianprussia**

**Kesesesesese!-laughs so hard falls on the floor- danke for posting that! Mein**

**gott! oh PruBen is Prussia in German...im suprised West didnt butt in on**

**that... kesesese anyway thanks!**

**Ludwig:** I just wanted to watch him make an ass of himself.

**Gilbert: **What? That's so not cool West!

**Shinigami-cat: **Epic fail Gilbert… Epic fail…

**Yao: **Next is from **haruhi1776**

**Hey guys and I'm back! X3 **

**Everyone: **Hey.

**Sorry if you guys had to fix any mistakes from my review because **

**I was typing it up from my phone... ^^;**

**Shinigami-cat: ** No biggie.

**Anyways I have a couple of new dares (and a truth XD) and Baltics don't think**

**you are going to escape.**

**Baltics: **Crap.

**Ok #1: This is for everyone. What was your reaction when you first met Lester**

**(the servant grunt with the fan-down jaw)?**

**NekoNekoRamenchan and easily scared nations: **We screamed!

**Ivan: **It was mildly amusing.

**Shinigami-cat and slasher360: **We loled

**#2 As a yaoi fan I have to, but Russia is allowed to pick one person and do**

**what ever he wants to them. **

**Ivan: **(_creepy smile_)

**Everyone else: **O.O

**Ivan: **Oh Alfred… come here please ^J^

**Alfred: **HELL NO!

Ivan picks up Alfred and takes him to the rape closet. Screaming and the sound of metal striking hard surfaces resinates from the room.

**Shinigami-cat: **Sounds like they're having fun ^^

**One hour later…**

Ivan walks out of the closet with a smile on his face and Alfred crawls out of the room only wearing his boxers. He has purple bruises and cuts all over his body.

**Alfred:** The horror! THE HORROR!

**#3 For the hosts. Choose your favorite country out of all that are here and**

**then you have to say the top three reasons why you like them as a country**

**and/or person.**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **My fav is Arthur. Because I think he is really kind, he can use magic and we can both see magical creatures.

**Arthur: **You can see them too?

**slasher360: **I like… Antonio! Because He is laid back, plays guitar and can put up with lots of ungrateful people.

**Antonio:** Thanks amigo… but what do you mean ungrateful people?

**Shinigami-cat: **… Let's see… Gilbert. Because he's albino, has red eyes and is awesome… LIKE A BOSS!

**Gilbert: **Hells yes I'm awesome!

**and #4 (Like I said the Baltics were not going to escape XD) Perform the above**

**dare, but instead of telling why you like them you have to kiss them (and**

**Toris we all know that you like Natalia so she does not count; you have to**

**choose someone else)**

**Toris: **… Okay then… (_walks to Ivan and quickly pecks him on the cheek_)

**Ivan: **You'll become one with mother Russia?

**Toris: **After this chapter.

**Raivis: **(_walks over to Peter and kisses him on the forehead_)

**Eduard: **(_walks over to Tino and quickly kisses him before running away from a ticked of Berwald who doesn't like people touching his 'wife'_)

**Shinigami-cat: **Well that was different…

**P.S. **

**I wanted to give a shout out to Korea for a happy belated birthday and I hope**

**you had an awesome one too (as Gilbert would refer to)**

**Im Yong Soo: **Birthdays were invented in Korea!

**Anyways, Laterz everyone! *exits through the corridor of darkness***

**Shinigami-cat: **I should patch that up one of these days… Or at least put a light there.

**Feliciano:** The next one is from** cosplaylover**

**hai~ i love this story so far and i've been colecting evil ideas~**

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm listening ^^

**first i dare england to drink this potion i got from a friend (potion to lat**

**guys be pregnant) and now go make FrUk! hehehe~**

**Arthur: **NO FUCKING WAY!

**Francis: **But it's a dare… A sexy dare ;D

As Arthur is running away from the perverted Frenchman Shinigami-cat and NekoNekoRamenchan get the potion and mix it with cream and put it on a scone.

**Shinigami-cat: **Wow Arthur… you HAVE to try this scone. It tastes so much better with cream…

**Arthur: **Really? (_eats scone and shrugs_)

While he is doing that slasher360 and Francis set up a cage to catch Arthur. They drop the cage and catch him. Francis smiles triumphantly as he drags the cage to the rape closet. Arthur is screaming his head off and threatening to curse everyone.

**Two hours later…**

Arthur runs out of the closet holding his cloths over his vitals, slasher360 directs him to the bathroom to change. Francis walks out of the closet smirking.

**Francis: **In nine months Canada and America will have a new sibling ^^

**Matthew and Alfred: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **So that's how Matthew was born… I'm still sceptical about Alfred though…

**now for the asias~ i want all of the asias to dress in school girl uniforms**

**and sing omakase from shugo chara~**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Waves her wand and all the Asian nations are in sailor school girl uniforms_)

**Yao: **What the hell aru?

**Kiku: **This… is… weird…

**Taiwan: **I kind of think it's cute…

**Shinigami-cat: **START SINGING BITCHES!

**Asian nations:**

_Naisho de oshiete ageru kara  
>Dare ni mo ni zettai pimishi dayo<br>Zen zen otome na kyara datte  
>Ano koto aitsu o suki datte<em>

_Chou koto sora mo tobe chi yatte  
>Daiji na nakama ga itsumo ite<br>Totsuzen kyara chenji shi chau kedo  
>Oo ki na kokoro de uke tomete<em>

_Yubikiri ken man  
>Bari sen hon<br>(Go Go!)_

_LUCKY! HAPPY! makase te ne  
>Uchiyuu no hei wa ba<br>Are dakedo  
>Minna no kokoro wa<br>Mamou chau  
>Issho ni waraou yo<em>

_LUCKY! HAPPY! makase te ne  
>Sekai no hei wa ba<br>Sore wa sore  
>Minna no yume nara<br>Mamou chau  
>Issho ni V sain<br>(fuin!)_

**now im done enjoy your present arthur~ *rides off into the sunset on the robot**

**unicorn from robot unicorn attack with the music playing as i leave**

**accadentaly hitting turkey before leaving the building***

**Arthur: **Screw you!

**Francis: **But I already did :D

**Lovino: **Right… the next one is from **Bow Meister Artemis**

**Kehehehehe Oh my gog, I can't breathe. XD Okay, okay, I'm semi-calm now. ...**

**What the hell is a Spaceball Salute?... **

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL it' from the movie Spaceballs… you're basically giving someone the finger but before you do you wave at them instead.

**Is your camera fixed yet Shini-chan?**

**Shinigami-cat: **It's magically fixed itself ^^

**Lovino and Antonio: **Right… fixed itself…

**If not you can have this camera. **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_takes camera_) Can never have too many cameras ^^

**o w o Alfred, fetch me some McDonalds. Even if it's unhealthy is delicious. 8P It cures the munchies. **

**Alfred: **(_Hands over an extra-large supersized McDonalds fries_) Enjoy ^^

**Hey, East aren't you**

**related to Feli by default since (I may be wrong) Gilbert is related to Feli?**

**So isn't that incest? **

**Gilbert: **? That's a new one on me. I'm pretty sure you got it wrong…

**Feliciano: **Ve? Gilbert's my fratello?

**Lovino: **POTATO BASTARD NUMBER TWO IS NOT OUR BROTHER!

**And 'Tonio is also related to Feli, so wouldn't your relationship with Lovi also be incest? Haha, all the family love, it would seem. **

**Antonio:** … It's different for nations… so… it's not really… um… Don't call child services… or the police…

**Lovino: **Bastard…

**Mattie, why don't you wear contacts? Your eyes are all pretty and**

**lavander and **! I would KILL for eyes like those. **

**Matthew: **(_blush_) Thanks for the compliment. I just don't like putting contacts in. It hurts my eyes.

**And Gilbert's. Because, who wouldn't was ruby red eyes? **

**Gilbert: **Unawesome people!

**Oh yea, before I go, I made cupcakes for everyone except France, Ivan, and Shini-chan because she said she doesn't like sweet stuff. Here's some sushi for her. None of it is poisoned. I wouldn't do that to ya'll... I think. Later ya'll~ *flys away in her chariot while eating french fries***

**Shinigami-cat: **Sushi! Om nom nom ^^

**Everyone else: **Cupcakes! Om nom nom ^^

**Francis: **… I didn't want one any way…

**Ivan: **Toris will share with me ^^

**Toris: **… okay…

**Kiku: **The next is from **inmybasement**

**Hehehee. PruCan nosebleed... Well, first, ROMANO! FIX THAT CAMERA OR SUFFER DEATH BY MY PAPER CUTS! *throws paper at lovi* ... I BET YOU LIKED THAT! *throws jello at Lovi* hmm... Better... SO, I dare Spain to wear lipstick and kiss PRUSSIA! ON THE FACE! (I love messing up pairings) ^^**

**Lovino: **What the fuck? Crazy bitch!

**Shinigami-cat: **It was you?

**Lovino: **Oh shit… It was Antonio too!

**Shinigami-cat: **Lovino… wanna see my new chainsaw and hockey mask?

Lovino runs for his like while Shinigami-cat chases after him laughing like a crazy person.

**Antonio: **Anyone have any lipstick?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Bubble gum pink?

**Antonio: **Okay ^^ (_applies bubble gum pink lips stick to his lips and kisses Gilbert one the eye because he could_)

**Gilbert: **What the fuck? Why would you kiss my fucking eye?

**Antonio: **Because I can.

**Ivan: **The next one is from **IzzyPyro**

***Trumpets sound***

**I HAVE RETURNED**

**Everyone: **So you have.

**1. Sealand, ask England how babies are made~**

**Peter: **Where do babies come from you jerk?

**Arthur: **(_points to his stomach_) There… thanks to that stupid frog face.

**Francis: **;D

**2. Fruk. Now.**

**Arthur: **Been there… done that. Not going to repeat it in this chapter… or any other… EVER!

**Francis: **Maybe later…

**3. Germany, do a Poland imitation.**

**Ludwig: **Like okay. Totally. Dose this shade of pink match my eyes?

**Feliks: **That is like such a bad imitation of me! I mean totally! By the way… which shirt suits me better? Pink coral or rose pink?

**By the way, Shini, sorry about the whole Romano thing~ *cough***

**Butnoneofthatwasmyfaultatall *cough***

Shinigami-cat takes a break from strangling Lovino. She looks up with a psycho glint of evil in her eyes.

**Shinigami-cat: **Give me a body bag and you're forgiven.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **When will you learn?

**Shinigami-cat: **When hell freezes over… Anyone have any razor wire? I wanna cut his throat while strangling him.

**slasher360: **Oh look… new updated stories on Fanfiction… go read them now!

**Shinigami-cat: **Epicness!

Shinigami-cat jumps off Lovino and runs into her room to read updated stories on Fanfiction.

**Lovino: **That bitch is crazy!

**NekoNekoRamenchan and slasher360: **But she's our crazy bitch…


	12. Chapter 12

**Lovino: **Crazy bitch… Where the hell is she anyway?

**Alfred: **Or the other hosts for that matter…

Suddenly the hosts enter the house… in cosplay? Shinigami-cat is dressed like Beyond Birthday, NekoNekoRamenchan is dressed like Haruhi Suzummiya and slasher360 is dressed like Naru from Ghost hunt.

**Arthur: **Where did you go?

**Hosts: **Comic con

**Ludwig: **Anyway… The first one is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**X,G,DP-Howdy from X,G,and DP.A.K.A. the Evil Sisters.**

**Everyone: **Hi.

**DP-I dare Shinigami-cat to kill France.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh what to choose? Rope, knife, acid, daggers, chains, locks, laser beams, pipe, hammer, axe, swords, saws, clubs, claws, chainsaw? So many options ^^

**Francis: **O.O (_Francis runs for his life while Shinigami-cat is thing about what to kill him with_)

**Shinigami-cat: **… Where did he go? Oh, well… when he gets back I'll shoot him.

**X-I dare Feliciano and Lovino to act like the other for a day.**

**Feliciano: **Ve?

**Lovino: **Fuck no.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Singing_) I solve all my problems with a chainsaw. I solve all my problems with a chainsaw and I never have the same problem twice.

**Lovino: **Fuck… I mean Ve.

**Feliciano: **... What the fuck ve?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Close enough.

**G-I want either PruCan,Spamano,or GerIta.**

**Shinigami-cat: **… Why not all three?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Because the 'Rape' closet is small and it would be very difficult for all six of them to fit in there at once. They would be all pressed up against each other and… you're imagining it right now aren't you?

**Shinigami-cat: **Super smexy… I'm going to go get some tissues or I'm going to lose a lot of blood… but first (_Grabs a cattle prod and forces Gilbert, Matthew, Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig and Feliciano into the Rape closet_). And don't come out until you've all had sex XD

**Three hours later…**

**slasher360: **I don't think the Rape closet can take much more of this… It looks like it's about to snap.

**Shinigami-cat: **If it does I'll get that reinforced iron one with the padded floor.

Suddenly the Rape closet shatters sending bits of wood flying everywhere and the six people who were occupying said closet tumble out all stark naked and all looking a little embarrassed.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Put some cloths on!

**slasher360: **MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY'RE ON FIRE! FIRE I TELLS YOU FIRE!

**Shinigami-cat: **I'M BLEEDING! GET ME SOME TISSUES BEFORE I BLEED TO DEATH HERE PEOPLE!

**X,G,DP-BYE**

***vanishes into a rainbow***

**slasher360: **… That's not strange at all…

**Tino: **The next one is from **Wicked-Girl-Forever**

**Hey everyone! Okay so I have a dare since Hungary is my all time favorite**

**character I dare her to take any guy she choses and bring him to a room with**

**only her frying pan and camera. Have fun Hungary. **

**Elizaveta: **Thanks Wicked-Girl-Forever. Gilbert come with me…

**Gilbert: **Oh shit…

**Ten minutes later… **

Elizaveta happily walks down the hall with a smile on her face, a camera in one hand and a mangled frying pan in the other. Gilbert also walks back into the room but he had an ice pack… several ice packs on his face and arms.

**Gilbert: **She's almost as crazy as Ivan…

**Elizaveta: **If you want this video of Gilbert getting the crap beaten out of him you're going to have to bid for it!

**Ivan: **I'll give you your life ^J^

**Elizaveta: **… here you go Ivan…

**I also dare the nordics to eat hamburgers in Americas face as he eats England's scones. Tee Hee. **

**Alfred: **EVIL PEOPLE!

The Nordics shrug and eat hamburgers in front of Alfred who pouts and eats a scone.

**Roof is magically lifted as I grow flaming blue wings and fly away, the roof is**

**magically put back on again.**

**Feliciano: **That's just fucked up…

**Lovino: **Ve…

**Yao: **Next one is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Did you forget us or just not have enough room?**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well I just finished the last chapter and then posted it. Then I saw your questions and I thought I'll just put you in first for this chapter.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Next is from **cosplaylover**

***rides back in on robot unicorn hitting tuckery again* oops sorry~ (didnt mean it) hi im back! how are you liking your present iggy? now big brother France**

**(is part french) you better plan of marrying little iggy over there since he's**

**carrying your baby. **

Francis walks back into the room. Shinigami-cat quickly shoots him in the skull killing him instantly.

**Arthur: **BLOODY HELL! Why did you do that? He's a wanka and everything but he is the father of my child!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Waves her wand and Francis is alive again_)

**Francis: **Ouch… that hurt. And to answer your question I've already made the arrangements ;D

**Arthur: **I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!

**now i have a question for kiku~ WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND YOUR SCARY ** GAMES? i**

**mean you kill your sister in fatal frame two what the ** man?**

**Kiku: **… It was nothing personal…

**Alfred: **Kiku's games rock!

**oh and shinigami-chan can i borrow your chainsaw some time i have a pesky**

**brother i have to get rid of and do you know how to pull of a murder and not**

**get caught cuz that will help me with the brother thing (Of course i dont**

**really mean it)**

**Shinigami-cat: **That weapon is a little too advanced. I suggest that you use poison. No mess. No fuss. You also need to plan on where to hide the body. I have several hiding places… One being the crocodile infested river in my back yard, any hot place that has sand like Egypt, acid baths… the usual… you can also get rid of the bodies if you eat them… But that is called cannibalism and it is frowned upon in most societies.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Don't give people advice like that!

**Shinigami-cat: **Not advice… just a suggestion…

**and now im done... for now~ *rides off into the sunset drawing iggys and**

**frances love child on the robot unicorn singing the robot unicorn song&**

**Arthur: **GO TO HELL.

**Shinigami-cat: **It isn't good for a pregnant person to get stressed.

**Natalia: **The next is from **8basketballdiva8**

**CRACK PAIRING TIME!**

**Everyone: **Fun…

**I dare Mattie to become one with mother Russia! You know you want to. ;D**

**Matthew: **O.O

**Ivan: **(_creepy smile_)

**Gilbert: **NEVER!

**Shinigami-cat: **Just let them be Gil… They need to let off some steam… and Russia x Canada would be a nice change of pace.

Ivan takes Matthew to the new reinforced steel Rape closet. It is also sound proof… (_insert evil laugh here_)

**One hour later…**

Ivan and Matthew exit the Rape closet all hot and sweaty and stuff… Gilbert holds Matthew close to him and give Ivan a death glair.

**Ivan: **Everyone becomes one with mother Russia in the end…

**OOHH! Also, Gilbert and Alfred get to have a drinking contest! Whoever wins**

**gets to be seme! 0_0**

**slasher360: **SHOTS!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Everybody!

**Shinigami-cat: **Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Got to party!

NekoNekoRamenchan gets shot glasses and fills them with Vodka (_because Ivan had a few dozen bottles on him_). The glasses are put in front of Gilbert and Alfred.

**Gilbert: **My awesomeness will own you Alfred. Get ready to feel my five meters of awesomeness!

**Alfred: **The hero never loses!

**Two hours later…**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **How can they still keep going?

**slasher360: **I got no idea…

**Five seconds later…**

Alfred is unconscious and Gilbert has fallen asleep on the table.

**Shinigami-cat: **I declare it a tie! Meaning no one has to have sex.

**Elizaveta: **But… But… I already have my camera ready!

**Shinigami-cat: **Next time Liz. Next time.

**Arthur: **The last one is from **Cheetay**

***Giggles* I can throw some dare's at you too, ja?**

**Hosts: **Sure ^^

**ICHI- Nihooooon *glomp* I dare you go... um... go into teh rape... love closet**

**with Greece WEARING CAT EARS**

**Shinigami-cat: **Dose she mean me?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I guess…

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay let me get a Taser.

Hercules and Shinigami-cat walk into the Rape closet (_Shinigami-cat is wearing her cat ears_).

**One hour later…**

Shinigami-cat walks out of the closet and sits back down with a frown on her face.

**slasher360: **What happened? Where is Hercules?

**Shinigami-cat: **He fell asleep as soon as the door closed… He's probably still in there… Lazy ass.

**DOS- Shinigami-cat... just because I enjoy people suffering, I dare you to not**

**swear for a whole TWO, DOS, NI, TWO chapters... and leave Lovi alone this**

**chapter *offers sushi* :D**

**Shinigami-cat:** I'll take that sushi… Fine I won't swear for the rest of this chapter and the next one… and I'll leave the mother fucking asshole alone for the rest of this chapter… swearing thing starts now…

**Lovino: **That's not fucking fair.

**Shinigami-cat: **You're meant to act like Feliciano remember?

**Lovino: **Right… That's still not fair!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Just except it Lovi… It's the best it's going to get…

**THREE- Um... I'm uncreative... IVAN MAKE ME A SANDWICH!**

**Ivan: **Okay. (_Makes a sandwich and gives it to Cheetay_)

***goes to eat more sugar* BYE MY LOVELIES~ *fades into the shadows***

**Everyone: **Bye.

**slasher360: **Can we watch Repo now?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I'm going to be on the computer if you're going to watch that…

**Shinigami-cat: **Cool I'm in… Lovino would you like to watch with us?

**Lovino: **I liked you better when you tried to kill me…


	13. Chapter 13

**Shinigami-cat: **Chapter 13 ^^

**Arthur: **Unlucky.

**Shinigami-cat: **But it's my lucky number…

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Remember no swearing this chapter.

**Shinigami-cat: **But I can beat up Lovino right?

**slasher360: **Yes

**Lovino: **Fuck…

**Gilbert: **Anyway… first review is from **Tobi898**

**I'm back :3**

**Everyone: **Hi.

**Okay! My dares!**

**I dare Romano to wear a maid outfit for the rest of the chapter! :D**

**Lovino: **One second… (_walks into the other room and screams_) Okay… FUCK NO!

**Antonio: **(_Magically pulls out the maids dress Lovino used to wear when Antonio used to be his boss_) Please Lovi? For me?

**Lovino: **Fuck no

**Shinigami-cat: **He's right Antonio… He can't wear that at all!

**Everyone: **WTF?

**Shinigami-cat: **What? I've actually got a heart underneath all that other stuff.

**Lovino: **Thanks… I guess…

**Shinigami-cat: **No problem Lovino. (_Pulls out a super mega SUPER slutty maids outfit_) This one suits him better.

**Antonio: **(_Trying to stop a mega nose bleed from destroying the dress in his hands but failing miserably_)

**Lovino: **FUCK NO! YOU BITCH! I'LL NEVER WEAR THAT!

**Shinigami-cat: **You do remember I can kill you now… and since there's too much blood on that one Antonio has… Guess what you have to wear.

Shinigami-cat tackles Lovino to the ground and rips off his cloths and forces him into the slutty maids outfit. After lots of swearing on Lovino's part Shinigami-cat jabs him with a tranquilizer and he falls asleep. Shinigami-cat finishes dressing him and hands him to Antonio.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Don't rape him while he is out like that "-_-

**Antonio: **(_muttering under his breath_) Must rape… Must rape…

**I dare Netherlands and Denmark to kiss for one minute.**

Netherlands and Denmark kiss for one minute.

**Canada please make me pountine.**

**Matthew: **Okay ^^ (_Matthew walks into the kitchen and makes pountine_) I'll send it to you in the mail, eh.

**Truths:**

**Why does England and Sealand have the same last name? **

**Arthur: **I've often wondered that myself…

**If Hetalia never existed, who would be the hosts favorite nation(s)?**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I've always loved America… Mainly for the history aspect of it. The whole independence thing. Very cool I thought.

**Arthur: **(_starts crying at the mention of that war_)

**slasher360: **I've always liked Germany… I mean come on, Oktoberfest! Beer and good food for all!

**Gilbert and Ludwig: **(_Give an approving nod_)

**Shinigami-cat: **… I… I don't want to say…

**Francis:** Why? Is it me?

**Shinigami-cat: **NO! It… um… Romano…

**Everyone: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **JOKING! I like Canada! I always have! Seriously I like any country that snows!

**Thanks :D**

**Everyone: **Later!

**Feliciano: **Next is from **cosplaylover**

**-busts in through the wall riding on americas motorcycle- some one broke my**

**robotunicorn! -glares at england- oh and england i found out that you're**

**having twins~ and im the preist at your and big brother frances wedding!**

**Arthur: **NO YOU'RE BLOODY NOT!

**Francis: **Actually cosplaylover is…

**slasher360: **I'm the ring bearer

**now for my evil dares~**

**england! since your horrible food puts your babies at risk you have to let**

**france cook for you till you give birth!**

**Francis: **Wonderful!

**Arthur: **You all suck…

**alfred you have to let me keep your motorcycle because i am not giving it back**

**Alfred: **It's okay I have another one.

**and every one but england sicne he has the baby belly you must become one with**

**mother russia! -evil laughter- **

**Hosts: **ACTIVATE HOST IMUMITY!

**Everyone else: **NOT FAIR!

Ivan begins to drag people into the Rape closet… One by one… One by one… Except for Arthur… because he's pregnant!

**and last...romano! you have to fix the wall that i broke and shinigami-chan**

**you can tase him if he slacks off and thanks for the advice bye bye! -rides**

**off into the sunset laughing evily-**

**Shinigami-cat: **No problems (_Evil aura surrounds her as she grabs a whip and cracks it_). Now go fix that wall Lovino… Or you'll get punished.

**Lovino: **O.O (_Dose his best to fix the wall while in the maids outfit_)

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **He works well under pressure… even if he looks like a hooker in drag…

**slasher360: **Next is from **like. Aliens**

***smile* I hope this hasn't been dared yet... I dare Sweden to listen to**

**Justin Beiber's "Baby" song for an hour... Alone... In a dark room... *smile***

**Berwald: **(_shrugs and walks into a dark room_)

**After the song…**

Berwald walks out of the room… sits down and starts to cry… Tino tries to make him feel better… You can use your own imagination for that one ;D

***smile* And for truth... Peter Kirkland. Have you ever wanted to make out with**

**Latvia? *smile***

**Peter: **What's make out mean?

**Shinigami-cat: **He's so innocent… It's when you kiss another person and it usually ends up with you shoving your tongue down the other persons throat.

**Peter: **… I don't think so…

**Roderich: **The next is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**DP: Awesome...I mean cool! Don't kill me Gelace!**

**Gelace:Remember no awesome Dreampaw. You know how I hate that word after**

**that... accident.**

**All three:Whatever!**

**Gelace:I dare Canada to stand up for himself. A.K.A. yell at everyone minus**

**authoresses or hit Alfred for ignoring you.**

**Matthew: **But… I… I don't want to… really…

**Shinigami-cat: **OH COME ON YOU… slasher360… please continue the phrase for me.

**slasher360: **Sure … YOU MAPLE SUCKING, MOOSE HUMPING, MIDGET!

**Matthew:** … BASTARD! What the hell?

**Alfred: **Dude calm down… Anyone know what this guy's name is?

**Matthew: **(_grabs a hockey stick and smashes it against Alfred's head knocking him out_) I'M MATTHEW FUCKING WILLIAMS!

**Everyone: **O.O

**Dreampaw:Yeah...**

*** vanishes into a glowing light***

**Gelace:Great... I still hate you you England. Oh yeah Everyone?**

**Play Pin the Tails On England,Prussia, and France.**

**Arthur and Gilbert: **WHAT?

**Shinigami-cat: **EPICNESS! Who's first?

After Gilbert and Arthur attempt to run for their lives but are caught… The game gat's underway… Let's just say there's lots of swearing… and a bit of blood… Arthur and Gilbert will have to sit on pillows for the rest of the chapter… But who cares?

**Xaria and Gealace:*Vanish in a flash of red and green light***

**Alfred: **ALIANS!

**Feliciano: **Next is from **HaruhiTsukichi**

**I'm back, again! **

**Everyone: **Hi.

**=_= and, **...I missed a lot. **

**Shinigami-cat: **That's okay ^^

**Uhm...to answer your question from before...pants please...;) I can do quite a**

**few creative things with 'em. **

**Roderich: **… damn…

**So...dares! **

**I dare Denmark to pull Norway's curl! Elisaveta, take pictures, please! Lots**

**of pictures (evil grin)**

**Mathias: **Sweet. (_Reaches over and pulls on Lukas's curl mercilessly_)

**Lukas: **NO! STOP! (_Tries his best to stop moaning but fails_)

**Elizaveta: **Could you look a little more dominate Mathias? Lukas look at the camera! I can't see your ukeness properly!

**slasher360: **She'll send you the pictures when she's done…

**Greece...I have to dissect cats in anatomy this year (waits for reaction).**

**Hercules: **(_Grabs Shinigami-cat's axe_) Where is your school?

**Shinigami-cat: **My axe… I just got it clean…

**YO, AMERICA! What's with Nantucket? What happens if we cut it off? And...o.0**

**what represents Cali? (is a Cali kid)**

**Alfred: **YOU WILL NOT CUT OFF NANTUCKET!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Tugs Nantucket_) What does it do?

**Alfred: **No… please stop… (_Moans loudly_)

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Oh… It's his erogenous zone… OMG I'M SO SORRY!

**Alfred: **That's okay… just don't do it again… and I'm not sure what represents Cali… I'll try and figure it out.

**HMMMM...xD Lovi, would you like to top Antonio? Because, I would like to see**

**you top Antonio. GO DO IT. NAO. But, buy Shinigami an extra camera before you**

**do...just in case.**

**Lovino: **EVERYONE FUCKING HATES ME!

**Antonio: **Come on Lovi, let's go to the closet ;D

**slasher360: **So sad… to get topped by a guy in a dress…

**Lovino: **Shut the fuck up!

**Shinigami-cat: **Into the closet… I have enough cameras in there already. I'll send you the tape.

Lovino and Antonio walk into the Rape closet…

**Two hours later…**

Lovino and Antonio walk out. Antonio is limping slightly and Lovino is fiddling with his dress.

**OKAY AND...Austria (grins) stop using gel in your hair...you look prettier**

**without it. This, I demand.**

**Roderich: **I don't use hair gel… It just dose this naturally…

**OKAY. IM DONE...*poofs into a cloud of purple smoke and floats away yelling**

**"CHIGI!" better than Lovi can~**

**Lovino: **Damn bitch stealing my catch phrase…

**Gilbert: **The next is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***arrives in a puff of purple smoke* Wow! I'm lovin this! 3 Alrighty I've got a**

**few dares for ya!**

**first: I NEEDS SOME GIRIPAN! So, Japan and Greece, I dare you to go in the**

**rape closet! (and you can't leave untill you have sex!)**

**Kiku: **(_blushing_)

**Hercules: **Zzzzzzzz

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Grabs a spear and forces them into the Rape closet_) It's about time Hercules did something!

**Four hours later…**

Hercules helps Kiku to find a seat. They're such a cute couple ^^

**second: Gerita time! Germany, i dare you to lick Italy's curl every time**

**Shinigami-sama curses!**

**Ludwig: **Shinigami-cat isn't swearing this chapter.

**Shinigami-cat: **Permission to swear so the dare can be done?

**Francis: **Permission granted ;D

**Shinigami-cat: **Only time I'm swearing this chapter… SHIT! FUCK! CUNT! HELL! BITCH! ASSHOLE! FUCKTARD! CLIT LICKING HEFFER! DOUCH BAG! MOTHER FUCKER! COCK SUCKER! … I'm done.

**Slasher360: **That's… eleven licks Ludwig

**Ludwig: **… Come here Feliciano…

**Feliciano: **Ve?

Ludwig pulls Feliciano into his lap and begins to lick Feliciano's curl. With every lick Feliciano's face gets redder and he begins to shudder and moan a little. By the end of it Feliciano has his hands planted firmly in his lap and is moaning and panting uncontrollably. When Ludwig is done Feliciano jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

**Shinigami-cat: **You want to help him Ludwig?

**Ludwig: **(_Blushing but goes to find Feliciano_)

**third and finally: slasher360 must BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!**

**Ivan: **Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

**slasher360: **NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I HAVE HOST IMMUNITY!

**Shinigami-cat: **Not anymore. Have fun Ivan ^^

Ivan picks up slasher360 and runs into the Rape closet.

**One hour later…**

Ivan walks out with slasher360 asleep in his arms. He puts slasher360 down next to NekoNekoRamenchan and sits back down.

**Ivan: **Everyone becomes one with mother Russia in the end.

**k bais! *sprouts purple fairy wings and flies through a magic portal behind**

**england!* I LOVES YOU, IGGY! 3**

**Arthur: **Thanks I guess…

**Shinigami-cat: **Next is from **inmybasement **Becoming a regular here aren't you?

**Hehehehehehe... Just cuz I love torturing Lovi, I dare him to put on a bikini**

**and sing "straight to video" by mindless self indulgence. And dance Romano,**

**DANCE! Hungary! Take a video and send it to me! **

**Lovino: **I'VE ALREADY BEEN FORCED TO WEAR THIS MAIDS OUTFIT FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!

**Shinigami-cat: **You can change back into it after ^^

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_waves her wand and Lovino is in a frilly green bikini_)

**Lovino: **…Fine…

_All aboard  
>Hit the road<br>All the bullshit  
>Can't be ignored<em>

_It's hard to place  
>In my face<br>No emotion_

_All the problems  
>Make me wanna go<br>Like a bad girl  
>Straight to video<em>

_Little darling  
>Welcome to the show<br>You're a failure  
>Played in stereo<em>

_Hiedi ho  
>Here we go<br>No solution  
>Strong undertow<em>

_Quite unfair  
>Quite a pair<br>No box office_

_All the problems  
>Make me wanna go<br>Like a bad girl  
>Straight to video<em>

_Little darling  
>Welcome to the show<br>You're a failure  
>Played in stereo<em>

_I never noticed  
>No, never noticed<br>You're so amazing  
>So amazing<em>

_I never noticed  
>No, never noticed<br>You're so amazing  
>So amazing<em>

_All aboard  
>Hit the road<br>All aboard  
>Here we go<em>

_All the problems  
>Make me wanna go<br>Like a bad girl  
>Straight to video<em>

_Little darling  
>Welcome to the show<br>You're a failure  
>Played in stereo<em>

_I never noticed  
>No, never noticed<br>You're so amazing  
>So amazing<em>

_I never said it  
>No, never said<br>You're suffocating  
>Suffocating<em>

_I never noticed  
>No, never noticed<br>You're beauty's fading  
>Fading<em>

**Elizaveta: **I'll send you a copy ^^

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_waves her wand and Lovino is in the maids outfit again_)

**Lovino: **Damn it…

**And I dare Russia to not kill anyone or be creepy or threatning in this**

**chapter ^-^ oh, and make sure that Ivan wears a pink dress during this.**

**MWAHHAaAAaA!**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Waves her_ _wand and Ivan is in a frilly hot pink dress_)

**Ivan: **(_pouting_)

**Francis: **Last one is from **haruhi1776**

***waves hand* Hey everyone! X3 **

**Everyone: **Hi.

**I'm finally back with a few more dares and maybe truths. **

**Ok first dare is for Lovino to sing Servent of Evil by Len Kagamine while**

**acting it out with Feliciano.**

**Lovino: **So I'm Len right?

**Feliciano: **Ve! And I'm Rin!

**Lovino: **Where the hell did you come from?

**Feliciano: **Bathroom.

**Lovino: **… I don't want to know…

_You are my princess, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil._

_We were born under high expectations._

_The bell of church blessed us._

_For selfish adult reasons,_

_Our futures were ripped in two._

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy,_

_I will always protect you._

_So just be there smiling and laughing._

_You are my princess, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil._

_When I visited the neighbouring country,_

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city._

_With her kind voice and smiling face,_

_I felt love at first sight._

_But if the princess wishes that girl removed,_

_I will answer that._

_I wonder why my tears won't stop…_

_You are my princess, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

"_Today's snack is brioche."_

_You laugh a laugh that was ever so innocent._

_Before long, the angry townspeople_

_Will probably over throw us._

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,_

_Despite that, I will still defy them._

"_Here, I will lend you my clothes,_

_Wear this and escape immediately._

_It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."_

_I am a princess. You are a fugitive._

_Destiny divided sad twins._

_If you are proclaimed as evil,_

_Then I also have the same evil blood in my veins._

_A long time ago, in a certain place,_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom,_

_And there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling._

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy._

_I will protect you,_

_So just be there smiling and laughing._

_You are my princess, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil._

_If I could be reborn,_

_At that time, I'd like to play with you again_.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **So sweet…

**#2 Ivan is allowed to choose one person to sing and dance to Matryoshka from**

**Vocaloid.**

**Ivan: **(_walks over to Matthew_)

_One, two, three, four!___

_A message I've thought much too much about,__  
><em>_Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?__  
><em>_Certainly, I've always been this way,__  
><em>_A patched up, crazy matryoshka___

_A package sung by a headache__  
><em>_Time may pass, but the hands are at 4__  
><em>_Don't tell anyone;__  
><em>_The world will turn upside down___

_Ah, I feel broken apart__  
><em>_Throw out all your memories, too__  
><em>_Ah, how I want to know,__  
><em>_To the deep down...___

_Um, well...__  
><em>_If you please, dance more and more__  
><em>_Kalinka? Malinka?__  
><em>_Just play the chord__  
><em>_What should I do about such feelings?__  
><em>_Can't you tell me? Just a little?___

_Loud and clear, 524__  
><em>_Freud? Keloid?__  
><em>_Just hit the key__  
><em>_Everything, all's to be laughed at__  
><em>_Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness___

_Clap your hands, not entirely childish,__  
><em>_And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune__  
><em>_Certainly, I don't care either way__  
><em>_The warmth of the world is melting away___

_You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?__  
><em>_Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?__  
><em>_With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two___

_Ah, I'm ready to burst out;__  
><em>_Catch every part of me__  
><em>_Ah, with both your hands,__  
><em>_Catch me for me___

_Um, well...__  
><em>_Listen a little - it's something important__  
><em>_Kalinka? Malinka?__  
><em>_Just pinch my cheek__  
><em>_It's just that I can't control myself__  
><em>_Should we do more fantastic things?___

_Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry__  
><em>_Parade? Marade?__  
><em>_Just clap some more__  
><em>_Wait, you say, wait, wait__  
><em>_Before we drop to just one...___

_You and me, rendezvous?__  
><em>_Rendezvous? Rendezvous?__  
><em>_Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?__  
><em>_With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two___

_Down with a sickness?__  
><em>_Show me your song!__  
><em>_See how today...__  
><em>_I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!___

_If you please, dance more and more__  
><em>_Kalinka? Malinka?__  
><em>_Just play the chord__  
><em>_What should I do about such feelings?__  
><em>_Can't you tell me? Just a little?___

_Loud and clear, 524__  
><em>_Freud? Keloid?__  
><em>_Just hit the key__  
><em>_Everything, all's to be laughed at__  
><em>_Hurry, and dance no longer! ___

_*kiss* *kiss*_

**Matthew: **(_blush… it could be either from embarrassment or the fact Ivan sung the song in a dress… we will never know…_)

**Gilbert: **My Birdie.

**#3 Kiku must choose one person to cosplay with and as Ivan put's it "become**

**one with"**

**Kiku: **(_blushing_) I… um… Hercules?

**Hercules: **Zzzzzzz

**Shinigami-cat: **Put on these cat ears and tail… HERCULES! KIKU'S TURNED INTO A CAT!

**Hercules: **Kitty?

**Kiku: **Um… Hercules…

Hercules picks up Kiku in Kitty cosplay and takes him to the Rape closet… They probably won't come back until the next chapter.

**Well that's all I had for today, laterz! *leaves through the front door***

**Shinigami-cat: **0.0… We have a front door?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **I know… It's weird isn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Shinigami-cat: **… Bloody… knitting… thread… noose… rubber duck…

**Alfred: **… What is she doing?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Trying to knit a scarf… emphasis on trying.

**Ivan: **Let's answer some dare da?

**Yao: **First one is from **Daughter of Zeus007**

***Flies in through window* Hello everyone! So I dare Arthur to dress up in a**

**slutty can outfit and try to seduce Hercules *smiles evily* Elizabeth I want**

**pictures please. **

**Arthur: **… WHAT?

**Shinigami-cat: **Did I hear the word slutty? I have the perfect thing. Follow me Arthur ^^

Arthur follows Shinigami-cat into a room… five minutes later they come out and Arthur is wearing a slutty cat outfit. Elizaveta take out a camera and starts to take pictures. Hercules lifts his head slightly and smirks a little.

**Hercules: **Kitty.

**Arthur: **… This can't end well…

Hercules picks up Arthur and takes him to the Rape closet and closes the door.

**slasher360:** … He never even tried to seduce Hercules.

**Shinigami-cat: **Dude… all you need to do is dress, promise or speak like a cat and he'll shag you.

**One hour later…**

Arthur and Hercules exit the Rape closet and sit back gown.

**I also give Belarus 5 minutes to explain why she wants to be one with **

**Russia**

**and and hour in the Rape Closet. *This time I would like a video **

**please* **

**Enjoy Belarus! *Gets zapped up by a beam into a UFO* THEY DO EXIST **

**AMERICA!**

**Alfred: **I KNOW THEY DO!

**Natalia: **The reasons I like big brother… He is strong, kind, handsome…

**Considerably longer than five minutes later (We were too afraid to stop her)…**

**Natalia: **… and we will become one and that is why I want to become one with big brother.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Well… that was disturbing…

**Alfred: **Well… time for Natalia and the commie to become one!

**Ivan: **NOOOOOO!

**Natalia: **Big brother! Time to become one!

Natalia drags Ivan to the Rape closet. Alfred waves goodbye to the so called commie bastard.

**One hour later…**

Natalia happily skip out of the Rape closet followed by a freaked out Ivan.

**Natalia: **We didn't become one but we came close.

**Ivan: **The horror! THE HORROR!

**Lovino: **… the next is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:We're replacement Power Rangers goddamnit!Zordon's paying us 100 bucks**

**per fight till they find Jason and now I want everyone to play Pin**

**the Tail on America.(:**

**Alfred: **Hu?

**Shinigami-cat: **Fun game! I wanna go first!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Xaria should go first (_Waves wand and a_wild Xaria appears)

**Xaria: **So we're playing now?

**slasher360: **(_blindfolds Xaria_) Have fun!

Alfred is quickly tied up and Xaria stabs him with a freaking huge pin.

**Alfred:** Ouch! That hurts!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Time to go now Xaria! (_Waves wand and Xaria goes back to where she came from_)

**Dreampaw:Sweet! I want France to eat a whole meal cooked by England.(:**

**Francis: **… why?

**Arthur: **Because this reader is awesome. (_Makes a meal of scones and some kind of… hell I have no idea what it is but its gross_)

**Francis: **… fine… if I must… (_Takes a bite and runs to the nearest window and vomits_)

**Arthur: **My cooking isn't that bad!

**slasher360 and Alfred: **YES IT IS!

**Gelace:I want to see France get killed for flirting with someone**

** you can decide who.(:**

**slaher360: **Shinigami-cat.

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Shinigami-cat.

**Shinigami-cat: **Me?

**Francis: **Fine… (_puts his arm around Shinigami-cat's shoulder_) You look absolutely beautiful today, have I seen you somewhere before?

**Shinigami-cat: **You did. That's why I don't go there anymore.

**Alfred: **BURN!

**Francis: **So Shinigami-cat… What's your sign?

**Shinigami-cat: **Do not enter.

**Gilbert: **Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

**Francis: **How do you like your eggs in the morning?

**Shinigami-cat: **Unfertilised.

**slasher360: **You've been shut down Francis!

**Francis: **So… your place or mine?

**Shinigami-cat: **Both, you go to your place and I'll go to mine. (_Picks up a gun and shoots Francis in the foot_)

**Francis: **OUCH! That hurts!

**Shinigami-cat: **Take it bitch.

**Feliciano: **Ve, she's a little dangerous…

**Lovino: **You just realized that when?

**Antonio: **Next is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***walks in through front door* YAY, I'M BACK!**

**Shinigami-cat: **EEK WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID SHE GET HERE?

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **The front door… I'm surprised we have one of those too…

**Okay, firsties: since he got my favorite character pregnant, I dare France to**

**dress like the girl from Legally Blonde (except with a rabid squirrel in the**

**purse instead of a dog) and sing "Barbie Girl". (England, would you be a dear**

**and send me photos?)**

**Francis: **(_Dresses up like the girl from Legally Blond and puts a rabid squirrel in the purse. He turns and starts to sing_)

**Gilbert: **(_Randomly jumps in and sings the guy part_) _Hi Barbie  
><em>

**Francis: **_Hi Ken!  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Do you wanna go for a ride?  
><em>

**Francis: **_Sure Ken!  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Jump In..._

**Francis: **_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>_

**Antonio: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Francis: **_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>_

**Mathias: **_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>_

**Francis: **_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

**Gilbert: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
><em>

**Antonio: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(uu-oooh-u)  
><em>

**Mathias: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>_

**Antonio: **_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>_

**Francis: **_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<em>

**Mathias: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(uu-oooh-u)  
><em>

**Antonio: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
><em>

**Mathias: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

**Gilbert: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
><em>

**Antonio: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(uu-oooh-u)  
><em>

**Mathias: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
><em>

**Francis: **_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
><em>

**Antonio: **_Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
><em>

**Francis: **_Oh, I love you Ken! _(_Francis plants a kiss on Antonio's cheek before getting hi foot stepped on by Lovino_)__

**Lovino: **Damn perverted Frenchman!

**Arthur: **The pictures are in the mail.

**Second: Japan, I dare you to give Greece a lap dance in front of everyone.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Time for some wildly inappropriate music… or appropriate depends on your point of view (_starts to play a panic at the disco song; Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her cloths_).

**Kiku: **This is too embarrassing!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_Waves her wand and Kiku's cloths are changed… he is now wearing tight leather shorts, a cat's tail, ears and boots that are shaped like cat paws_)

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL! Now that's funny!

**Kiku: **This is just too much!

**slasher360:** Just grow a set and give that man a lap dance! Never thought I'd say that…

Kiku reluctantly walks over to Hercules… who his asleep AGAIN! But not for long ;D Five seconds later Kiku sat on Hercules's lap His eyes snap open and he drinks in the sight of Kiku. He ran his hand through Kiku's raven hair and smirked.

**Hercules: **Another pretty Kitty?

**Shinigami-cat: **You know the way to the closet (_Points towards Rape closet_).

Hercules picks up Kiku and walks into the Rape closet.

**Third: Canada, I dare you to dress like Len Kagamine (his black outfit from**

**Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) and dance the dance to Change Me by MEIKO.**

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **(_waves her wand and Matthew is changed into Len Kagamine's outfit from Butterfly on Your Right Side_)

**Gilbert: **I'd tap that… Oh wait I already did last night!

**Matthew: **Maple!

**slasher360: **Whatever… (_Turns on the music and Matthew dances_)

**Gilbert: **Smexy.

**Elizaveta: **So many pictures.

**Finally, I ask England, would you please send me some scones? I honestly do**

**want to try them for the sake of trying British food. (No, I'm not crazy or**

**have no tastebuds.)**

**Arthur: **Good. At least someone appreciates my cooking! I'll send you the scones right away.

**Alfred: **And I'll send you a doctor right away

**Arthur: **BLOODY WANKA!

**KK, bye ya'll. *disapperates***

**Everyone: **Bye!

**NekoNekoRamenchan: **Next is from **Bow Meister Artemis**

**Yeesh! Did you see all that purple in the last chapter?**

**Shinigami-cat: **I did… such a purple mood that chapter was…

**Well, I actually don't have a dare at the moment because I'm so busy with**

**high school just starting.**

**slasher360: **We're in the middle of term three here… four more weeks until holidays!

**And I've noticed we HAVE been beating up Lovi a lot. If it will make**

**you feel any better, Lovi, I feel kinda bad. You're one of my favorite**

**characters. (Alongs with Hungary, Prussia, and Canada) Well... bye!**

***holographic image blinks out***

**Lovino: **Thanks I guess… You all hate me.

**Antonio: **I don't hate you Lovino.

**Lovino:** Shut up.

**Slasher360: **… I'm bored… I'm going to make… BBQ chicken can I use the BBQ? I might cook up some tuna steaks as well.

**Shinigami-cat: **Random but okay ^^

**Gilbert: **I'll come with you. I'm awesome at BBQ's ^^

**Ludwig: **Next is from **inmybasement**

**YES! I'M FINALLY A REGULAR! ^-^ I've always wanted to be one... *life goal**

**completed*... Except for one other thing... AUSTRIA! Dress up as a gangster**

**from the 20's and hug me! :D**

**Roderich: **(_Dresses up like a gangster from the 20's and hugs you_)

**next... I dare shinigami-cat to go in a room and watch Chairle Brown with**

**Spain. Why? BECAUSE IT HAS TO BE DONE! **

**Shinigami-cat: **OMG! I love that show! Let's go Antonio!

**Antonio: **:)

Shinigami-cat and Antonio go off to watch Charlie Brown.

**About twenty minutes later…**

**Shinigami-cat: **That was cool!

**Antonio: **First time I've ever watched it.

***hugs everyone except China* you**

**IRRITATE ME! But I still love you... *gives China a human foot and decends**

**through the floor***

**Shinigami-cat: **That was an interesting exit…

Suddenly Gilbert runs screaming through the door and slasher360 follows

**slasher360:** We need a bucket of ice! Gilbert burnt his hands!

Shinigami-cat passes Gilbert a bucket of ice water and he shoves his hands into it.

**Gilbert: **BBQ's aren't awesome…

**Feliciano: **The next dares are from 

**Bonjour this is and Madagascar requsting dares i will go first**

**iggy i dare you to straddle America for a hour :D**

**Arthur: **Oh boy…

**Alfred: **But the hero never bottoms!

**Arthur: **Shut up you git! Let's just get this stupid dare over with…

Arthur pushed Alfred to the ground and straddles him. It is very awkward for the both of them…

**One hour later…**

Arthur gets off Alfred and sits down… Acting like it didn't happen.

**prussia... (cough im more awsome cough!) i dare you to put you hands down**

**matties pants!**

**Gilbert: **XD

**Matthew: **O.O

**Gilbert: **=P

**Matthew: **But your hands are freezing!

**Gilbert: **They'll warm up soon enough… (_Grabs Matthew and shoves his freezing, cold, wet hands down Matthew's pants and grins_). Much warmer now ;D

**Matthew: **MAPLE! Your hands are so cold Gilbert!

**Gilbert: **Don't pretend it doesn't turn you on ;D

**Ok Madagascars ture i warn you she's brutal**

**Hi,France i want to to cut off you leg with spoon! (ps. i hate you frog face!)**

**Shinigami-cat: **Here's your spoon. Cut away French-fry.

**Francis: **Fench-fry? (_begins to try to cut off his leg with a spoon… this is going to take a while…_)

**ok byeeeeeeeeee (mega awsome explosion!)**

**Everyone: **Bye

**Lovino: **Last one is from **Danichantotally**

***Appears out of nowhere and puches's Ivan in the head* I did not run Away!**

***Turns to see everyone else,while shifty from a death glare to a smile* Hi**

**everyone :3 I gots more dares...**

**Ivan: **Kolkolkolkolkol

**Alfred and Matthew MUST watch Snakes on A Plane**

**Alfred: **Snakes on a plane? Love that movie!

**Matthew: **I'd watch it… If Gilbert would take his hands out of my pants…

**Gilbert: **NEVER!

**Elizaveta: **(_Wacks Gilbert with a frying pan_)Go ahead Matthew.

**Matthew: **Thank you… (_walks off with Alfred to watch snakes on a plane_)

**Shinigami-cat-chan(lol I so just did that xD) Sing The Hell Song by Sum 41**

**to...Lovi! I love that song :3 **

**Shinigami-cat:**__Sweet ^^

**Lovino: **Wonderful…

**Shinigami-cat: **Well let's do this thing!

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
>Everybody says the same thing to you<br>It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
>And knowing how to change the things you've been through<em>

_I feel I've come to realize  
>How fast life can be compromised<br>STEP BACK to see what's going on  
>I can't believe this happened to you<br>This happened to you.._

_It's just a problem that I'm faced with, Am I  
>not the only one that hates to standby<br>Complication's headed first in this line  
>With all these pictures running through my mind<em>

_Knowing endless  
>consequences<br>I feel so useless in this  
>Get back,<br>step back,  
>and as for me, I can't believe<em>

_[chorus:]_

_Part of me, won't agree  
>Cause I don't know if it's for sure<br>Sunnenly, suddenly  
>I don't feel so insecure [x2]<br>Anymore (So)_

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
>Everybody says the same thing to you<br>It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
>What else are we supposed to do..<em>

_[chorus:]_

_Part of me, won't agree  
>Cause I don't know if it's for sure<br>Sunnely, suddenly  
>I don't feel so insecure [x2]<br>Anymore (So)_

_[chorus]_

_Why do things that matter the most  
>Never ends up being what we chose<br>Now that I find, no it ain't so bad  
>I don't think I knew what I had [x2]<em>

**NekoNekoRamenchan:** Wonderful!

**Lovino: **It didn't make my ears bleed.

**Okai by for now (i will hopefully be back if I don't get hit by Hurricane**

**Irene) :P *Vanishes like Mattie and walks away slowly before hittng Russia**

**again***

**Ivan: **Kolkolkolkolkol

**slasher360: **Well… someone is going to die soon…

**Shinigami-cat: **I'll supply said weapons of killing ^^

**Everyone: **O.O … SOMEONE SAVE US!


	15. Chapter 15

**Shinigami-cat: **(_insert evil laugh here_) The other hosts have fallen victim to assignments so I'm the only host for this chapter… and maybe the next one too!

**Lovino: **… fuck

**Feliciano: **The first dare is from **cosplaylover**

**-breaks in riding a rino- uuuh Alfred some one broke your motorcycles... any**

**way~ here Iggy and Francis theres are your babies! -handds France two baskets**

**one with a baby boy that looks like him and another with a baby fir with iggys**

**eyes brows-**

**Alfred: **My motorcycles are broken? I blame Ivan!

**Arthur: **(_overcome with emotion_) they are so beautiful.

**Francis: **(_also overcome with emotion_) I know… but who will look after them while we do these dares?

**Bella: **I'll do it! Hardly anyone gives dares to me Belgium. (_takes Arthur and Francis's children and walks off to a room to watch them_)

**now evil dares~**

**the hosts you gget to pick whoever you want to be you personal bitch for three**

**chapters becasue you guys are AWESOME and yes Gilbert im using you word so**

**shut up.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sweet! I'm the only host today! So… Lovino can be my bitch ^^

**Lovino: **I'm not your bitch!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_bitch slaps that bitch_) Bitch! Did I say you could speak?

**and... PRUCAN now! because it is awesome.**

**Gilbert: **Awesome! (_pick up Matthew and takes Matthew to the Rape closet_)

**next china has to let korea grope him without hitting him or hirting him in**

**any way**

**Im Young Soo: **Groping was invented in Korea.

**Yao: **No arguments here aru.

Im Yong Soo starts to grope Yao's chest until he gets bored... Okay we had to Taser him because I got bored OKAY!

**and thats it so bye bye for now and take cares of your babies iggy! no giving**

**them to romania for alchemy of using magic on them! bye! -breaks another wall**

**with the rino leaving-**

**Everyone: **Bye.

**Shinigami-cat: **Lovino... since you're my bitch go fix that wall or I'll bitch slap you again!

**Lovino: **Fine... (_starts to fix the wall_)

**Antonio: **The next one is from **Timpeni**

**Timpeni. Is. Here.**

**Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**OKAY! First dare: CHINA. MAKE A RING OUT OF TEA LEAVES AND PROPOSE TO ENGLAND.**

**IGGYCHU FOREVER!**

**Because I, like, totally ship them together. Tea lovers~**

**Yao: **? Okay... (_Makes a ring out of tea leaves and gets down on one knee_) I don't have a ring aru.

**Shinigami-cat: **Take this one. It's a pretty silver skull with emerald eyes.

**Yao: **... okay... Arthur will you marry me?

**Arthur: **Sorry Yao but I'm not marrying anyone at the moment...

**On to the next one: Prussia. My house. Now. No pants. Don't worry, my knockers**

**are huge. Though there is a ghost in my house with dark skin and black hair**

**that peers through open doors. But we'll close the doors :3**

**Gilbert: **... Nice to know you have huge knockers... but are they as big as the Ukraine's?

**Shinigami-cat: **Dude I have huge... tracks of land like the Ukraine's and you haven't made a move on me yet.

**Gilbert: **But you are crazy.

**Shinigami-cat: **Good point. Here's her address. Go see her after this chapter. We might need you.

**Canada, become jealous at me. Because I am SO evil.**

**Matthew: **(_pouting_)

**Japan! Wear revealing black, EXTREMELY thin and smexy clothing. WITH STRIPPER**

**HEELS.**

**Kiku: **This is too much! I already had to humiliate myself in the last chapter.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves NekoNekoRamenchan's wand and Kiku's cloths are changed into extremely tight, smexy black clothing with stripper heels_)

**Kiku: **O.O

**To everyone except Hungary: Change into extremely revealing clothing, take a**

**Viagra pill and enter one of those torture rooms with a television showing**

**extremely hot gay sex. I'll see who succumbs to the temptation first. And**

**Hungary: Videotape. Everything. And email it to me.**

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm activating host immunity on this one too. (_Waves NekoNekoRamenchan's wand again and everyone is changed into revealing clothing and a pile of Viagra pills appears on the table_)

**Everyone: **Damn... (_Takes the Viagra and are taken to different torture rooms_)

**Elizaveta and Shinigami-cat: **(_playing chess while the tapes are recording_)

**One hour later...**

**Elizaveta: **Do you care who loses?

**Shinigami-cat: **What do you mean lose? They're all going to have sex so it's a win in my book... should we check and see how they're going?

**Elizaveta: **I would... but I don't want to get blood all over the equipment... Let's give them another five hours.

**Shinigami-cat: **Agreed.

**Five hours later... **

The countries begin to emerge... and Shinigami-cat begins to play the song 'I just had sex'

**Toddles! *Cackles evilly and sprouts demon wings before flying away***

**Shinigami-cat: **That chick is awesome ^^

**Elizaveta: **The next one is from** Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:That was fun!Now...I want Italy to dress as a maid and do **

**whatever**

**Germany says for one whole chapter.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Super slutty dress or his old maids uniform?

**Elizaveta: **He' already in hi maids uniform...

**Shinigami-cat: **What? Oh nice choice ^^ Have fun Ludwig ;)

**Feliciano: **What do you want me to do Ludwig?

**Ludwig: **... just sit next to me (_Muttering under his breath_)... damn perverted thoughts...

**Dreampaw:I want China to do the same only replace Germany with Russia.**

**Yao: **O.O

**Ivan: **^J^

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves NekoNekoRamenchan's wand and Yao's cloths change into a cute red maids outfit._)

**Yao: **THIS IS NOT COOL ARU!

**Ivan: **I want Yao to sit on my lap ^J^

**Yao: **... fine aru... (_sits on Ivan's lap_)

**Gelace:I want everyone to play Pin The Tail On France.:)**

**Francis: **... RUN AWAY! (_make's a hasty retreat_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Raises a crossbow and fires_)

**Francis: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Shinigami-cat: **Got him...

**Ludwig: **The next is from **thedragonballbabe**

***rides in on a magical albino unicorn while "World is Mine" by Miku plays***

**What's up? This is WAY. TOO. FUNNY. So of course I must send in some dares!**

**Shinigami-cat: **Wonderful ^^

**Since there has been a great lack of nordics thus far, they get to be first.**

**Sweden- Fluffy love confession to Finland! And then the Rape/Love closet! But**

**make sure we see a kiss before you leave!**

**Berwald: **I lov' y'u Fin. (_Kisses Tino on the lips and take him to the Rape closet before Tino can say anything_)

**Norway- Denmark gets to have his way with you whenever and however he wants**

**for the next two chapters. No complaining.**

**Denmark- You're welcome.**

**Mathias: **Score! I want Lukas in a maids dress too!

**Lukas: **Never.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves the wand again and Lukas is now wearing a blue maid's outfit_)

**Mathias: **YES! (_Picks up Lukas and walks over to the Rape closet_)... It's occupied... can we use the bathroom?

**Lukas: **NO WAY!

**Shinigami-cat: **Go ahead. (_Mathias takes Lukas to the bathroom_)

**France- *pulls out crop and whips him* TAKE THAT YOU PERV! Shini-chan, will**

**you kill him for me? Oh wait... Then Iggy will be alone with the baby. Uh...**

**Fine. He can live. (FOR NOW...)**

**Francis: **Ouch! That hurt!

**Shinigami-cat: **Come with me Francis... We'll go to torture chamber 666 and have some fun...

**Several hours later...**

Shinigami-cat walks back into the lounge room covered in blood. Suddenly her face pails.

**Shinigami-cat: **Crap he was meant to live! I didn't read the rest of the dare! (_Waves wand and Francis is alive again... but his cloths are still mangled..._)

**Arthur: **What the bloody hell did she do to you?

**Francis: **Where do you want to start? Before or after she pulled out my intestines?

**Germany and Italy- KISS. DO IT. NAO. *pulls out camcorder and starts**

**recording* andthenmayberapecloset?**

**Ludwig: **... Come here Feli... (_Quickly kisses Feliciano_)

**Feliciano: **Ve... are we going to the Rape closet now?

**Shinigami-cat: **Yep, because Berwald and Tino aren't in there no more! (_Ludwig and Feliciano go to the Rape closet_)

**Russia- OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU. SERIOUSLY. BECOME ONE WITH ME. *builds rape closet**

**number two* And if Belarus tries to interfere... *pulls out hatchet***

**Ivan: **I've got your address. I'll become one with you after this chapter da.

**America- Hey, you lovable idiot! *hugs America* When I'm done, you get to**

**become one wtih Mother Russia too! *smiles innocently***

**Alfred: **(_Hugs back_) You're nice... but no way in hell

**Shinigami-cat: **THE REVIEWERS WORD IS LAW! YOU MUST!

**Japan- I know you get embarrassed pretty easily, so... *kisses Japan full on**

**the mouth for a minute* You're adorable. So, go put on a maid costume and cat**

**ears! Then seduce Greece! Man, I hope the rape closets are free...**

**Kiku:** (_Blushing_)

**Shinigami-cat: **The Rape closet is occupied... and so is the bathroom... but the guest bedroom is free (_waves wand and Kiku is wearing a maids costume and cat ears_)

**Hercules: **(_Opens one eye_) Lots of magic this... Kiku?

**Kiku: **Hi Hercules...

**Hercules: **Cute... (_Picks up Kiku and walks to the guest bedroom_)

**That's all for now! *grows giant shimmering silver wings and flys away through**

**the corridor of darkness, leaving a trail of sparkles***

**Shinigami-cat: **At this rate I'm going to need to get more Rape closets... Next chapter ^^

**Toris: **The next one is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***appears in a swirl of blue and purple flames, setting France's hair on fire***

**Hi, everybody! Okay, before I start, I want to thank you, England, for the**

**scones! I shared them with my friends, and we loved them! (a hell of a lot**

**better than that McDonald's ** America always eats...no offence, Al)**

**Francis: **MY HAIR!

**Alfred: **(_Pouting_)

**Okay, first, I dare Romano (since he's been picked on th whole game) to give**

**any dare he wants to anyone in the room!**

**Lovino: **(_Looks at Shinigami-cat with evil eyes_)

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh shit...

**Lovino: **I dare Shinigami-cat to go into the Rape closet with France AND Russia for two hours. She can't take any weapons with her.

**Shinigami-cat: **... You want to die don't you?

**Ivan: **Kolkolkolkolkol

**Francis: **(_Rape face_)

**Shinigami-cat: **Shit... may as well get this over with... (_Shinigami-cat walks into the Rape closet followed by Francis and Ivan_)

**Antonio: **Isn't that a little harsh?

**Lovino: **No.

**Two hours later...**

Shinigami-cat happily walks out of the rape closet with a smile on her face while Ivan and Francis slowly follow... They both look like they got attacked by a wild animal.

**Everyone: **O.O WTF?

**Francis: **She's a monster!

**Ivan: **Almost as scary as Natalia!

**Lovino: **What did you do to them?

**Shinigami-cat: **What? I'm a black belt in two different types of martial arts and I used my bat shit craziness against them. In short... they had a snow ball's chance in hell of raping me... or even getting to second base.

**Second, I dare EVERYONE (except England cause of pregnancy and the scones, and**

**Romano, cause I'm nice..unless they want to join in) to go in the Rape closet**

**with whoever they want. (the hosts and any girls in the room can choose**

**whether or not to participate) I WANT PICTURES AND VIDEOS, PLZ!**

**Shinigami-cat: **... I so need to get more of those closets... Why don't you all go back to the torture rooms or something? I got lots of those.

All the nations (_except Shinigami-cat, Arthur, Lovino and the other female nations_) go to the torture rooms... everything is being recorded and will be sent to you!

**Several hours later...**

Everyone comes back and the game can continue.

**Finally, I dare Italy to wear a maid dress and sit in Germany's lap for the**

**remainder of the game.**

**Shinigami-cat: **He's already in a maids dress for the rest of the game... But at least now he has to sit in Germany's lap ^^

**Feliciano: **(_Sits in Ludwig's lap_)

**FAREWELL, MY FRIENDS! I WILL BE BACK! *opens a magic book, mutters a spell, a**

**bright light flashes, and is gone***

**Alfred: **Seriously... how do people keep doing that?

**Shinigami-cat: **Next is from **like. Aliens**

***appears all of a sudden***

**Feliciano: **AAAAAAGH!

**Ludwig: **Calm down it's okay...

**Hello, I'm back for another truth and dare. *smile***

**Truth: Italy, if you have to, you must pick one of these:**

•**Save Germany from an evil army of mutated flying mint bunnies and sacrifice**

**Romano**

**or,**

•**Save Romano from a nation-eating giant panda and sacrifice Germany**

***smiles***

**(in mind: *sigh* You don't actually have to choose.)**

**Feliciano: **VE? I can't choose! I love my fratello and I love Ludwig! I can't choose! Can a sacrifice myself instead?

**Shinigami-cat: **... you didn't have to choose...

**Feliciano: **Oh okay then! PASSSSTAAAAAAA ^^

**And for my dare, Japan, run around the room in your boxers or underpants or**

**nothing at all screaming you are a naughty boy, then propose to China. *smile***

**Kiku: **? (_strips down to his boxers and runs around screaming that he is a naughty boy before getting down on one knee and proposing to Yao_) Will you marry me Yao?

**Yao: **... No... Shinigami-cat, this game is messed up aru!

**Shinigami-cat: **Do I look like a care? Go put some cloths on Kiku.

**That's all. *disappears***

**Lovino: **Evil person...

**...**

***appears again***

**No, I'm not evil.**

***leaves through the window***

**Lovino: **YES YOU ARE!

**Alfred: **The last one is from **iLikePieAndBigGuns**

****randomly walks in through the front door while eating a muffin and epic Star**

**wars music plays. My presence causes Frances hair to randomly catch on fire.****

**Francis: **NOT AGAIN!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Screams and hides behind Antonio_) HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN HERE?

**Lovino: **Front door.

**Hello~!I got a few dares for you peeps! [Insert epic evil grin here]**

**Dare #1: Okay, first, I dare China to let Korea put a nuke in his panda~! =D**

**Im Yong Soo: **Nukes were invented in Korea daze!

**Yao: **NOT MY PANDA!

**Im Yong Soo: **Relax, they never said it had to be active. (_Puts a nuke in Yao's panda_)

**Dare #2: When that's over, I dare China to confess his love to Korea . . .**

**NAKED! \(Oд**ಠ**)/**

**Yao:** I'm not doing that!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Yao's cloths disappear_)

**Yao: **&#$#^#^#^&$#$&$##

**Shinigami-cat: **Quit your complaining and just do it already!

Yao covers himself with his hands and looks at Im Yong Soo.

**Yao: **I love you aru.

**Im Young Soo: **Love was invented in Korea ^^

**Shinigami-cat: **If he says that one more time I'm going to kill him.

**Dare #3: I dare Italy to drive a French-made car blindfolded! ^.^**

**Shinigami-cat: **That. Is. AWESOME! XDDDDDDD

**Feliciano: **Ve? Okay ^^ (_Walks outside, jumps into a French-made car turns it on put's on a blindfold and drives... straight into a tree..._)

**Everyone: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **... Well... who else thought that would happen?

**Feliciano: **(_Walks away from car crash unharmed_) Ve. That was fun.

**Dare #4: Okay, Prussia, America, tie Greece up and handcuff his ankles. Don't**

**ask questions, just do it. Now, Turkey, kick his cats.**

**Gilbert and Alfred: **(_Quickly tie up Hercules and handcuff his ankles_)

**Hercules: **Zzzzzz.

**Sadiq: **Lazy bastard. (_Kicks one of Hercules's cats_)

Suddenly Hercules eyes snap open and he breaks out of his restraints and begins to strangle Sadiq.

**Hercules: **Don't touch my cats!**  
><strong>

**Sadiq: **It... was... a... dare...

****leaves.****

**Shinigami-cat: **Well that's all we have time for today folks... Lovino!

**Lovino: **What?

**Shinigami-cat: **Since you're my man bitch... Make me a sandwich!

**Lovino: **Screw you!

**Shinigami-cat: **Do you want me to make you wear really tight embarrassing cloths? I thought not... Now make me a sandwich man bitch!


	16. Chapter 16

**Shinigami-cat: **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDING ME!

**Kiku: **What's wrong Shinigami-cat?

**Shinigami-cat: **NekoNekoRamenchan and slasher360 have run away... They refuse to take part in this game anymore... I'm going to kill them... Don't you love friendship?

**Everyone:** ...

**Lovino: **Okay then... first one is from **cosplaylover**

**-walks out of the rape closet with a bloody nose and a dreamy expression -**

**yaoi is a beautiful creation thank you kiku**

**Kiku:** You're welcome?

**ok dares: since shinigami-chan was alone last time the other hosts get to**

**chose their personal bitches and lovi's sentance has grown for however long**

**shinigami-chan wants him for same goes for the others ans here are 20 more**

**rape closets for you since you're low on them.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Thanks for the closets... But those bastards have run away... but I'll get them eventually... (_Creepy smile_)

**Lovino: **I hate you all...

**next... um uh.. England! you have to marry france because of the babies! i**

**grew up without a dad and im almost as bad as shinigami-chan**

**Arthur: **NEVER!

**Francis: **Come on! You have to marry me! Think of the children!

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm not that bad am I?

**Arthur: **Screw marrying you frog face! I'd rather marry Alfred!

**Alfred: **Really?

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... this won't get resolved easily... How about you two live together until you sort this mess out?

**Arthur: **... Fine...

**now since the girls are getting of easy with out dares they get a vacation to**

**the place of your choice and the hosts are invited of course! and the guys**

**have to take over the paper work for them ^_^ i hope you enjoy! -goes and**

**hides in a different rape closet with a camera laughing like france-**

**Girls: **YAY!

**Guys:** Damn

**Shinigami-cat: **Let's go to Queensland! I wanna go to movie world!

**Girls: **YAY!

**Shinigami-cat: **After this chapter! We have more dares!

**Francis: **The next is from **Timpeni**

**More dares coming your way!**

**Oh, and here's a new rape closet. With the pillows and stretchable walls and**

**all in case you have to squeeze six people in there again.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Yay! That makes twenty two Rape closets! ^^

**Prussia should be back now. And, yeah, almost as big as Ukraine's. Like...**

**95%.**

**Gilbert: **She's not joking!

**Matthew: **D=

**Gilbert: **But I love you more Birdie.

**ANYWAY. Because my arm freaking hurts from shotgun practice yesterday (damn**

**recoil) and I'm ** off, I demand Spain to do a handstand while in unattractive**

**clothing and have England's scone in your mouth. Oh, and balance a 45kg**

**ceramic bowl on your feet which is full of water. If even one molecule of**

**water drops out, Shinigami-Cat can kill Romano with a chainsaw.**

**Antonio: **D=

**Lovino: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **Where is my chainsaw? (_Walks off to find chainsaw_)

While Shinigami-cat is looking for her chainsaw Antonio put on an unattractive floral dress and dose a hand stand. Arthur puts a scone in his mouth and Alfred puts a 45kg ceramic bowl of water on his feet. Shinigami-cat walks back in with her chainsaw and sits down. She looks over at Lovino and smiles evilly.

**Shinigami-cat: **Soon... soon...

**Lovino: **Antonio you better not drop that!

**Antonio: **Mph

**Shinigami-cat: **Drop it Antonio... I dare you...

**One hour later...**

Antonio is still balancing it. Shinigami-cat is getting bored.

**Shinigami-cat: **FINE YOU WIN! I WON'T KILL HIM!

Antonio drops the bowl and spits out the scone.

**Antonio: **Finally!

**And next. Because my eczema is flaring up and I'm even more **, I demand**

**America to have feet tied and be hung from the ceiling upside down in nothing**

**but his boxers. And to have ice-cubes thrown at him. Ice-cubes the temperature**

**of ABSOLUTE ZERO.**

**Alfred: **Weird but okay... (_Strips down to his boxers and steps into a snare that Shinigami-cat set up earlier. He is now dangling from the roof._)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Holds up a bucket of ice_) Who wants to go first?

**Ivan: **Thank you. (_Grabs ice and pelts it at Alfred_) Kolkolkolkolkol.

**Alfred: **COMMIE BASTARD!

**Turkey, here's a wooden rod. Now I dare you to hit Greece on the head until he**

**says he doesn't like cats. AND MEANS IT.**

**Sadiq: **Sweet. (_grabs stick and hits Hercules on the head with it_)

**Hercules: **Quit it!

**Sadiq: **Never.

**Shinigami-cat: **Give up by the end of the chapter okay?

**China, dress in a white Cheongsam and England, dress in a red Pirate suit.**

**Both have to be very sexy. Now both of you go into the rape closet. NOW.**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Yao is dressed in a sexy Cheongsam and Arthur is dressed in a sexy pirate suite_)

**Arthur: **(_Pirate mode activated_) Avast ye matie who have we got here? A sweet little lass in a pretty white Cheongsam?

**Yao: **I'M A BOY!

**Arthur: **I don't care! (_Picks up Yao and runs off to one of the twenty two available Rape closets_)

**Germany. Wear a white bikini AND DANCE TO CARAMELLDANSEN. AND EVERYONE (except**

**the hosts) HAS TO LOOK AT HIM, NO MATTER HOW MIND-SCARRING IT IS.**

**Shinigami-cat: **... Dude I've seen way worse... I wanna dance to Caramelldansen to!

**Ludwig: **(_Face-palm_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand again and Ludwig is now wearing a white bikini. Waves wand again and she is now in Rena cosplay._) I love Higurashi no naku koro ni!

Someone starts to play Caramelldansen and Ludwig and Shinigami-cat dance to it. Ludwig is embarrassed while Shinigami-cat is smiling like a moron.

**Lovino: **This is the weirdest shit I've ever seen in my life!

When the song is over Ludwig goes to change and Shinigami-cat sits down.

**Shinigami-cat: **That was fun ^^

**That is all. *Dark aura envelops her completely and disappears in a flash***

**Arthur: **... Well... right...

**Shinigami-cat: **When did you get out of the Rape closet?

**Arthur: **About a minute ago... Why were you dancing to Caramelldansen with Ludwig... who was in a white bikini?

**Shinigami-cat: **Someone dared Ludwig to do that and I haven't done that dance in years so I danced with him... In cosplay ^^

**Alfred: **Next is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:I dare the Baltics and Poland to sing 'Gay Boyfriend' by welllllll...I**

**don't know who.**

**Feliks: **That is like so cool!

**Baltics: **... fun...

A microphone appears and Feliks takes it.

**Feliks: **_1...2... Ready, Go..._

_I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
>They cheat on me and they tell me lies<br>The one I love will never stray  
>When he sees other girls he looks away<em>

_And if he never kisses me well thats alright  
>Coz we can just cuddle all night<em>

**Baltics: **_Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I dont really care that you are queer<br>Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<em>

**Feliks: **_It'll be a great __romance__  
>We'll go shopping and buy some pants<br>You don't care how big my ass is  
>Just how fabulous my dress is<br>_

**Baltics: **_Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I dont really care that you are queer<br>Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<em>

**Feliks: **_1...2... Ready, Go..._

_You cry at movies on our dates  
>Romantic comedies <em>_sure__ are great  
>But when your sad i'll dry your tears<br>Coz i'll always think that you are fierce_

_I like cigarettes, and thats no gag  
>But you'll always be my favourite fag<br>You'll always be my favourite fag  
>You'll always be my favourite...<br>_

**Baltics: **_Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I dont really care that you are queer<br>Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<em>

_Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I dont really care that you are queer<br>Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<em>

_Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I dont really care that you are queer<br>Gay Boyfriend, Gay Boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<em>

**Shinigami-cat: **BTW that song is by _The Hazards_

**Dreampaw:I want GerIta pics.I have a PruCan dvd and USUK do you want**

**for a pic of Italy wearing the maid's dress and sitting on Germany's lap?**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Pulls out a giant cardboard box labelled GerIta_) Okay I'll trade you five GerIta pics for the PruCan DVD. Ten if you throw in a poster too. But if you throw in a Spamano DVD I'll also give you a GerIta DVD where their doing it while Italy is in his maids dress. I warn you there is mild BDSM in that one. But if you chuck in another PruCan DVD I'll also give you one of Ludwig's riding crops that I happened to find when I was cleaning up the Rape closet the other day. You can keep you USUK... But I'll take your Germansest of Italiansest if you have any.

**Elizaveta: **You sure have a lot of that stuff.

**Ludwig: **What do you mean riding crop?

**Antonio: **Why do you want a Spamano DVD?

**Gilbert: **Germanset? As in... YOU ARE TWISTED!

**Lovino: **ITALIANSEST? YOU SICK BITCH!

**Shinigami-cat: **Go cry me a river! See If I care.

**Gelace:How about a game of I Have Never?Shinigami-cat-san must not show this**

**portion till she says I Have Never kissed Greece without a cat being involved.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then? I have never kissed Hercules without a cat being involved... or kissed him in general... NEXT!

**Gilbert:** I've never woken up in a cave after I've gotten drunk!

**Ludwig: **I've never been to New Zealand.

**Francis: **I've never had sex with Antonio!

**Arthur: **I've never eaten a hamburger.

**Alfred: **I've never watch a horror movie alone

**Matthew: **I've never eaten curry.

**Antonio: **I've never slept with Francis!

**Lovino: **I've never eaten Arthur's cooking.

**Feliciano: **I've never watched a horror movie... ever.

**Roderich: **I've never listened to pop music.

**Elizaveta: **I've never punched a wall.

**Im Yong Soo: **I've never claimed Shinigami-cat's boobies in the name of Korea.

**Yao: **I've never held a snake.

**Kiku: **I've never been on a motorbike.

**Ivan: **I've never been without my scarf.

**Natalia: **I've never been without my knifes.

**Katyusha: **I've never been groped.

**Toris: **I've never had German beer.

**Eduard: **I've never gotten drunk.

**Raivis: **I've never eaten kangaroo.

**Peter: **I've never been recognised as a country.

**Tino: **I've never played hide and seek in the dark.

**Berwald: **I've n'ver shot an 'laph'nt.

**Mathias: **I've never seen a fairy.

**Lukas: **I've never head butted a wall.

**Shinigami-cat: **Next is from** H. E. Vaughn**

***climbs in through window* Hey, ya'll! I have returned!**

**Okies, first: cause it's really annoying, I dare S. Korea not to say **

**anything**

**about anything being made in Korea for the remainder of the game. (PS, **

**if he**

**does, toss him in the torture chamber with Shinigami-sama)**

**Im Yong Soo:** That's not cool!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Creepy smile_)

**Second: America, I dare you to watch a scary movie with me, Russia, and**

**England...while sitting in Russia's lap. (Don't worry, I get **

**just as scared of**

**those movies as you do...but England and I will be recording your **

**reactions to**

**the movie.)**

**Shinigami-cat: **Human centipede anyone?

**Alfred: **...

**Ivan: **^^

**Arthur: **Whatever...

**Shinigami-cat: **Do the dare with her after this chapter okay?

**Third: I need some Spamano (sorry, Lovi), so I dare Romano to wear a **

**sexy**

**outfit and be handcuffed to Spain for the remainder of the game.**

**Lovino: **... urge to kill rising...

**Antonio: **YES!

**Shinigami-cat: **You have a choice... either choose your own outfit or I'll choose one for you.

**Lovino: **One second... (_Walks out of room and comes back in wearing tight leather shorts and a singlet_)

**Shinigami-cat: **Seriously? That's the best you could do?

**Antonio: **Lovino looks sexy in anything he wears!

**Shinigami-cat: **Whatever... (_Hand cuffs them for the rest of the chapter_)

**Fianlly, I dare Japan (since I love Giripan, sorry for humiliating you,**

**Kiku-san) to wear a school girl uniform (with cat ears and a tail) and **

**sit in**

**Greece's lap untill the end of the game.**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Kiku is now wearing a school girls uniform with cat ears and a tail_). Go sit on his lap Kiku!

**Kiku: **... okay... (_walks over to Hercules and sits on his lap_)

**Hercules: **Zzzzzz

**See ya! *climbs out of the window, and disappears in a cloud of black **

**smoke***

**Lovino: **I don't want to be fucking chained to you for the rest of this!

**Antonio: **It could be worse.

**Lovino: **How?

**Antonio: **You could be handcuffed to Francis.

**Lovino: **Good point.

**Gilbert: **The next one is from **thedragonballbabe**

***The mission impossible theme starts playing. XxEvilxX (you can call me that**

**because my name is too long...And I think it suits me ^^) kicks through the**

**wall wearing millitary uniform with skirt and knee-high boots. Carrying a**

**leather riding crop.* Hi everyone... I'm back, Shini-chan! (I hope you don't**

**mind me calling you that.) And I brought presents for (almost) everyone!**

**Shinigami-cat: **I love your outfit! Reminds me a little of my Prussia/Germany cosplay outfit... You brought presents? (_victory dance_)

**Romano and Spain- A basket of ripe tomatoes**

**Antonio: **=D

**Lovino: **(_pouting_)

**America- *glomps my home country* And a new motorcycle**

**Alfred: **Thanks!

**Shini-chan- A set of throwing stars and three types of poison**

**(paralysis,sedative, and searing pain ^^)**

**Shinigami-cat: **Cool! I wanna test these out someone... Lovino?

**Lovino: **FUCK OFF!

**England- Cute little outfits for the babies!**

**Arthur: **Thank you.

**Russia- Case of premium vodka and bouquet of sunflowers**

**Ivan: **^J^

**Belarus- A copy of the book "How to Make Anyone Fall For You" and a new knife**

**Natalia: **This will come in very handy...

**Ukraine- Bath salts and gift certificate to a massuse (spelled that wrong...**

**Since you said your back hurts, I thought this might help ^^)**

**Katyusha: **Oh thank you so much! I really appreciate it ^^

**Sealand- *buys a royal title and stamps* And here's 10,000 US dollars. To help**

**you become a country!**

**Peter: **YAY! I'll become a country in no time now!

**Italy- Three maid outfits, heels, fishnets, and a bottle of red wine**

**Feliciano: **Thank you ve.

**Germany- I think you'll enjoy Italy's presents well enough... But here. *gives**

**a hug and kisses his cheek* Smile more often, would ya?**

**Ludwig: **(_blushing like crazy_) um... okay... thanks?

**Prussia- I couldn't think of a gift awesome enough for you... So, eh... YOU'RE**

**** AWESOME! (Oh yeah, and here's a nurses outfit for Mattie.)**

**Gilbert: **I know I'm awesome... Birdie... I just thought of a fun game we can play tonight ;D

**Matthew: **Maple...

**Canada- D'awww.. you're so cute... So here. *gives top-of-the-line hockey**

**gear***

**Matthew: **Thanks! This will really help me keep my horny boyfriend at bay

**Gilbert: **D=

**Spain- Aren't you lucky, you get another present! And it's... A slutty maid's**

**outfit and super high heels. For Romano. You're welcome.**

**Antonio: **(_Spontaneous nose bleed_) Thanks! Put it on Lovino?

**Lovino: **I'm not wearing that.

**Shinigami-cat: **Lovino you're my bitch and as my bitch you have to do what I say and I say do what Antonio says.

**Lovino: **NEVER!

**Shinigami-cat: **FINE THEN! (_Waves wand and Lovino is now wearing a slutty maids outfit and super high heels_)

**Lovino: **DAMN YOU!

**Antonio: **Thanks ^^

**China- A huge hello kitty plushie!**

**Yao: **that' so wonderful aru!

**Japan- *blushes* You're... A good kisser... *gives Hastune Miku cosplay outfit**

**and wig***

**Kiku: **(_blushing_) Thank you.

**Korea- Didn't everything originate in you? How am I supposed to get you a**

**present?**

**Im Yong Soo: **Use your imagination?

**Sweden- Hm... How many outfits have I given out? Oh well... *gives bow of**

**slutty-looking outfits to Sweden* These are for the wife. Why dontcha play**

**dress-up, hm?**

**Berwald: **(_Looks in basket and hides it_) Use it l'ter

**Greece- Two little kittens and a collar (but it's for Japan...)**

**Hercules: **(_Opens eyes and notices Kiku_ _sitting on him. He is handed the kittens and collar. He smiles and puts it on Kiku_) Cute... Zzzzzzz

**So... No dares this time... *walks through the front door***

**Shinigami-cat: **I have to bolt that thing up seriously!

**Roderich: **The next one is from **inmybasement**

***walks through back door and scares China* did you enjoy your human **

**foot,**

**aru?... **

**Yao: **It was creepy aru!

**Hehehe so anyway, since EVERYONE seems to hate France, I dare **

**him to**

**come to my house in his boxers, so we can be all epic and jolly and not **

**dead**

**this chapter! **

**Francis: **(_Strips down to his boxers and walks out the front door_) See you all next chapter!

**Shinigami-cat: **... He realises that the lawn is covered in land mines right?

KABOOM!

**Elizaveta: **He does now.

**^-^. So, Austria, I named my cat after you and I want you **

**to**

**come meet him... Greece can come too. **

**Roderich: **Hercules and I will see them once this chapter is over.

**Hercules: **Zzzzz

**Oh, and I dare Feli to write down **

**in a**

**diary all of his naughty thoughts about Germany in this chapter. And you **

**can**

**read them at the end. DO IT NAO! **

**Feliciano: **Ve? Okay. (_Picks up note book and pen_)

***exits through a random hole in the **

**floor***

**Shinigami-cat: **Random exit is random.

**Tino: **The last is from **Grellypops**

***Burst through the window on a zombie-unicorn with an army of zombie-kittens**

**behind her* WOOHOO PARTAY! *Wave Wave* Hola everyone! **

**Everyone: **Hi

**Shinigami-cat: **Cute zombie unicorn's and kittens ^^

**:D LOVINO~~ I named my**

**tomato-plant after you! SO I DARE YOU TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE. IN MY BEDROOM.**

**WHILE ALL THE DOORS ARE LOCKED. **

**Lovino: **... You're all crazy... and I'm not going... maybe if there are tomatoes on the tomato plant...

**Oh and bring Iggy. I actually like his**

**cooking. M'KAYKAY that's all. **

**Arthur: **Nice to know someone like my cooking... even if they are crazy fangirls...

**oh ja! And Shini~ I'm also violent. YOUR NOT**

**ALONE. *Is a Ninja and disappears***

**Shinigami-cat: **Woot! Party like an animal!

**Elizaveta: **Well since it's the end of the chapter let's see what Feliciano wrote about Ludwig ;D

Shinigami-cat takes the note book away from Feliciano and flips through it. Blood starts to drip out of her nose and Elizaveta looks over her shoulder and squeals.

**Shinigami-cat: **Feliciano can't write for shit but he sure can draw!

**Ludwig: **(_Grabs the note book and looks at the note book. His face goes bright red and he hides the note book._) No one will speak of it again...

**Shinigami-cat: **What has been see cannot be unseen!


	17. Chapter 17

**Shinigami-cat: **Yo! Anyone seen Cerberus? I left him in one of the torture rooms and now he's run away.

**Lovino: **Wonder why...

**Gilbert: **Wait whose Cerberus?

**Shinigami-cat: **He's my giant wolf zombie dog.

**Everyone: **...

**Ludwig: **Moving on... The first one is from **Timpeni**

**Yaaay! England stole China's first time! Yes, it's his first time. In 4000**

**years. I know. I know.**

**Yao: **You know nothing aru.

**Remember me, China, Japan? It's Singapore... Timpeni has allowed me to use her**

**account to dare you guys... *creepy smile***

**Yao and Kiku: **O.O

**OKAY. Korea! Thanks for your K-Pop. For that, you can claim China GeGe's**

**breasts. **

**Im Yong Soo: **DAZE! (_Claims Yao's breasts in the name of Korea_)

**Yao: **NOT COOL ARU!

**I like Japan's J-Pop too, so you can have temporary immunity to**

**Korea's breast claiming for the rest of this chapter! **

**Kiku: **Thank you very much.

**China GeGe. Do not**

**resist, or I'll come over and force you into a Bernkastel Cosplay outfit and**

**drag you to Anime Festival Asia.**

**Yao: **...

**Im Yong Soo: **:D

**America. Vietnam requested this, since she's still a bit miffed about the**

**Vietnamese War killing off most of the Vietnamese Black Rhinos. You have to be**

**glued to a bullseye and let Russia throw knives at you blindfolded.**

**Alfred: **Oh shit...

**Ivan: ** Well this is going to be fun (_Grabs Alfred and super glues him to a bullseye, puts on a blindfold and throws knifes at him_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Eating popcorn and smiling_)

**Alfred: **(_stabbed with a knife_) AAAAAAA! NEW YORK!

**England~ I actually kinda liked your cooking when I was your colony.**

**Especially the curry. It wasn't as hot as India's and didn't kill my tongue**

**with chili hotness. SO. FRANCE MUST LEARN TO APPRECIATE IT. Cook a full-course**

**meal for him. Fish and chips and all. And scones as dessert! And maybe some**

**Ceylon black tea. Though I always liked Pokka Green Tea better.**

**Arthur: **I'm glad you liked it. Now if you excuse me... (_Walks into the kitchen to make Francis Fish and chips, scones and Ceylon black tea_)

**Francis: **I'll give anyone one million dollars if the eat Arthurs cooking instead of me!

**Everyone: **...

**Francis: **Oh come on! Someone's economy must be bad! Feliciano? Lovino? Hercules? Come one you guys! Help me out!

**Everyone: **...

Arthur walks back into the room carrying a plate of fish and chips (_charred black_), scones (_Also charred black_) and Ceylon tea (_Somehow it's also burnt... how did he manage that?_)

**Arthur: **Eat up frog.

Francis gulps but sucks it up and takes a bite of the fish. He visibly pails but continues to eat all the fish and chips there are. He takes a quick swing of the tea and eats a scone. Everyone is amazed that he has done it... even Arthur.

**Francis: **There... I ate it... all... (_His head hits the table and he starts to foam at the mouth_)

**Shinigami-cat: **OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED FRABCE!

**Gilbert: **YOU BASTARD!

**Arthur: **OMG! Francis! I KILLED HIM!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Francis is alive again_) Dude... I'm bringing him to life too many times...

**Francis: **I'm alive again ^^

**Oh, and France. Vietnam wants you to let her cane you a hundred times on the**

**backside with a thick bamboo stick. She's the Asian version of Belarus...**

***shudders***

**Vietnam: *Sharpening cane* Both sharp and aching pain... *grins maniacally***

**Francis: **... KILL ME AGAIN! PLEASE!

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Vietnam appears with her bamboo stick_) Sorry Francis but the reviewers word is law.

**Vietnam: **Come here Francis... (_Raises bamboo stick above her head_)

**Francis: **... (_Begins to recite the Lord 's Prayer_)

Vietnam brings the stick down and beats the crap out of Francis. After she hits him 100 times she vanishes... LIKE A GHOST!

**I guess that's it... Darn, can't think of anything else. *Disappears***

**Francis: **... (_bleeding heavily_)... ouch...

**Antonio: **The next one is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

***hands 2 PruCan dvds*there ya go give me GerIta!**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Looks at DVD's_) I'll inspect the merchandise first... (_Runs off to her bedroom and locks the door_)

**Several hours later...**

Shinigami-cat walks back out with a smile on her face and blood dripping from her nose.

**Shinigami-cat: **That was HOT! So for two PruCan DVDs you get... Five GetIta pics and Ludwigs riding crop (_Hands over stuff_)

**Ludwig: **That's not my riding crop!

**Feliciano: **Ve? I thought it was...

**Also WE dare Austria to go bungee-jumping with Prussia using a defective cord!**

**Gilbert: **Sweet!

**Roderich: **Damn...

**One hour later...**

Roderich and Gilbert are standing at the top of a platform about to jump. The both jump. Roderich and Gilbert both plummet towards the earth. Both cords reach their limits and one snaps while the other snaps back. Roderich is still attached to his bungee cord and Gilbert's in the water.

**Roderich: **They never said which one was meant to have the defective cord.

**Lovino: **... Okay the next is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***arrives in a swirl of pruple music notes* Salut! (I'm passing French with**

**straight 100's!) See, France, I don't completely hate you...just your libido.**

**Francis: **Don't hate what you can't have!

**OKies, first: I dare Spain to sing any Disney song in Italian! (songs from**

**Anastasia count, too)...if he sucks, Romano can beat him up...(or let France**

**rape him, whichever makes up for the handcuffs)**

A stage appears out of nowhere and Antonio jumps up onto the stage and starts to sing.

**Antonio: ** _L'alga è sempre più verde  
>A qualcun altro lago<br>Sognate di andare lassù  
>Ma questo è un grosso errore<br>Basta guardare il mondo intorno a te  
>Proprio qui, sul fondo dell'oceano<br>Queste cose meravigliose ti circondano  
>Che altro è che 'lookin per?<em>

_Sotto il mare  
>Sotto il mare<br>Caro è meglio  
>Giù dove è umido<br>Fidatevi  
>Sulla riva lavorano tutto il giorno<br>Al sole che schiavo via  
>Mentre noi devotin '<br>A tempo pieno floatin '  
>Sotto il mare<em>

_Qui tutti i pesci sono felici  
>Mentre fuori attraverso le onde rotolano<br>Il pesce sulla terra non è felice  
>Sono triste 'che provocano nella loro ciotola<br>Ma il pesce nella ciotola è fortunato  
>Sono dentro per un destino worser<br>Un giorno, quando il boss fame  
>Indovina chi è gon 'essere sul piatto<em>

_Sotto il mare  
>Sotto il mare<br>Nessuno ci batte  
>Fry noi e ci mangiamo<br>in fricassea  
>Noi quello che la gente terra ama cucinare<br>Sotto il mare ci fuori dai guai  
>Abbiamo avuto nessun problema<br>La vita è le bolle  
>Sotto il mare<br>Sotto il mare  
>Poiché la vita è dolce qui<br>Abbiamo ottenuto il battito qui  
>naturalmente<br>Anche lo storione un 'raggio  
>Ottengono iniziare la voglia 'n' a giocare<br>Abbiamo ottenuto lo spirito  
>Devi sentire<br>Sotto il mare_

_Il tritone suonare il flauto  
>La carpa suonare l'arpa<br>La platessa suonare il basso  
>E loro soundin 'forte<br>Il basso suonare il bronzo  
>Il cavedano giocare nella vasca<br>Il parassita è il duca di anima  
>(Yeah)<br>Il raggio può giocare  
>Il lings sulle corde<br>La trota rockin 'fuori  
>Il Blackfish canta<br>L'odore e il spratto  
>Sanno dove sta<br>Un 'oh che blowfish colpo_

_Sotto il mare  
>Sotto il mare<br>Quando la sardina  
>Begin The Beguine<br>E 'musica per me  
>Che cosa hanno ottenuto? Un sacco di sabbia<br>Abbiamo ottenuto una band caldo crostaceo  
>Ogni piccolo terminale a conchiglia qui<br>sanno come marmellata qui  
>Sotto il mare<br>Ogni lumaca poco qui  
>Cuttin 'un tappeto qui<br>Sotto il mare  
>Ogni chiocciolina qui<br>Sapere come lamentarsi qui  
>Ecco perché è più caldo<br>Sotto l'acqua  
>Ya siamo fortunati qui<br>Giù nella melma qui  
>Sotto il mare<em>

**Shinigami-cat: ** I love that song! (_Starts to hum under the sea_)

**Lovino: **He was okay... For a bastard...

**Antonio: **=D

**second: Prussia, my friend thinks he's awesomer than you.. Please come over**

**and straighten out the matter. (Ps, he's a wimp)**

**Gilbert: **(_Still wet from bungee-jumping_) What? I'm way more awesome then him! I bungee-jumped with a defective cord!

**Shinigami-cat: **You can teach that unawesome person a lesson after this chapter!

**third: I've had a bad day, and in DESPERATE need of some Gerita...So, I dare**

**both of you to do some of that kinky shiznit from Ita's diary in last chapter.**

**SEND ME VIDEOS!**

**Ludwig: **We can't the diary has been destroyed.

**Elizaveta: **It's okay I made copies ^^

**Ludwig: **... great...

Shinigami-cat pushes Ludwig and Feliciano into a Rape closet and chucks in some 'toys' and *CoughLudwig'sCough* riding crop.

**Elizaveta: **We'll send you the tape when there done ^^

**fourth: Japan, I dare you to sing Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine. (I wanna**

**hear the emotion in your voice! listen to Valshe's version, it'll help!)**

**Kiku: **_At night when silence  
>Envelops the town<br>It is raining white (snow)  
>I hold up my palms<br>The snow melts as soon as I touched it  
>A transient piece of life<em>

_Snow accumulates without a sound  
>Like light<br>You smile as you gathered it  
>Hey, how do I sound?<br>Even if I reply, you  
>Cannot hear anymore<em>

_Say you're in pain  
>Say you're lonely<br>I'll find you  
>Wherever you are...<br>Don't leave me behind, aren't we always  
>Together as one?<em>

_As the snow becomes thicker  
>You gradually fade away<br>I can't do anything but embrace you_

_I wish, just one more time  
>To hear your voice<br>One more time, just one more time...  
>Say my name...<em>

_From your unfocused, blank eyes  
>A drop appeared<em>

_In this gray world  
>Everything has stopped<br>Except for the quietly falling snow_

_You are becoming cold  
>Your voice has not come back<br>We've given up understanding each other  
>Hear my voice, smile for me once more<br>I have ran out of tears  
>I cannot<br>Melt you..._

_If possible, my voice  
>Take it all away<br>And give it to the person dear to me_

_If I'll be in a world alone  
>Without you<br>Just...  
>Take me away<br>With you_

_I love you, even that  
>Cannot be said<br>Our era  
>Is about to close<br>Forever_

_Even if I shout, I can't get  
>You or your voice back<em>

_To the falling snow  
>Please don't stop falling<br>Take me away with her_

_Everything transient, my voice, my life  
>Erase all of them<em>

_Until all is white..._

**Shinigami-cat: **That was beautiful.

**Finally, Arthur, could you send over some more scones, please? Oh, and my mom**

**and I have fairy friends, too! They say hi!**

**Arthur: **And I say hi to your friends. I'll mail you some scones.

**Francis: **DON'T EAT THEM! THEY ARE POISION!

**Arthur: **(_Pissed_)

**In the words of my favorite cartoon pig, "That's All, Folks!" *an Acme anvil**

**from Looney Tunes makes a whole in the floor in front of front door***

**...I'll fix that later**

***jumps through the hole***

**Shinigami-cat: **... Lovino fix that hole!

**Lovino: **No.

**Shinigami-cat: **Do it man bitch.

**Lovino: **Later...

**Ivan: **The next is from 

**(walks through the front door) Bonjour mon ami! (waves spastically) **

**Shinigami-cat: **AHHHHHHHHH! (_Runs and hides behind Berwald_) How did she get in?

**Lovino: **The front door you dumb bitch.

**im back and i have more dares!**

** (cough fat cough) i want you to go on a date with me!**

**Alfred: **I'm not fat!

**Shinigami-cat: **Just big boned!

**Alfred: **I'll go on a date with you... if we go to McDonalds...

**Shinigami-cat: **When the dares are done.

**'s i want you to wear this for the chapter (holds up a skimpy maid**

**dress)**

**Feliciano: **Okay. (_Pick up skimpy dress and puts it on_) Ve, what do you all think?

**Ludwig: **(_blushing_) You look... good...

**Francis: **(_Thumbs up_) Totally rapeabul!

**Shinigami-cat: **You rape him I'll kill you... and so will Ludwig.

**3.(punches france in the face) all of you go in the rape closet with rabit**

**dogs! not the author's i love you guys you can have some cookies! (hands**

**cookies) byeeeee (sinks into the floor) xx**

**Francis: **Ouch!

**Shinigami-cat: **Awesome. (_Eats cookies_) So has anyone seen Cerberus? Seriously?

**Lovino: **I don't give a shit about your freaky mutant dog thing!

Cerberus spontaneously appears out of nowhere and scares the crap out of everyone! Cerberus is about six feet tall, has black hair, three red eyes and a snake for a tail.

**Shinigami-cat: **CEBERUS! (_Glomps freaky mutant dog_) Where did you go? Did you eat a fangirl/fanboy? Or maybe you were chasing random people again. I wuv you!

**Cerberus: **Woof! (_Wags tail_)

**Shinigami-cat: **Everyone into the rape closet with Cerberus!

**Everyone: **...

Everyone walks into the rape closet one by one and basically come out completely mauled.

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL!

**Antonio: **The next one is from **iLikePieAndBigGuns**

**I'M BAAACK! **enters the room like Renge Houshakuji while eating a muffin**

**and laughing like Kira, and Requiem for a Tower plays. My presence once again**

**causes Frances hair to randomly catch on fire.****

**Francis: **AHHHHH!

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL!

**Hi! :]**

**Everyone: **Hi

**I'm back with more dares! I love making the countries I love suffer~ . . .**

**Anyway, Dare #1: I dare China to run around outside while singing 'I'll**

**Make a Man Out Of You' from Mulan at the top of his lungs . . . NAKED! Also,**

**he's not allowed to cover his privates, and if he does I give Shinigami-cat**

**permission to blow up his panda and kill Korea.**

**Yao: **NO WAY ARU!

**Shinigami-cat: **Dude... I live in the middle of nowhere... I live at least two hours from civilization in any direction... No one is going to see you.

**Yao: **... Fine... But I'm only doing it for the panda

**Im Yong Soo: **D=

Yao strips down to his boxers then steps outside. When he is outside he pulls off his boxers and starts to run.

**Yao:** _Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<em>

_Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man<br>out of you_

_I'm never gonna catch  
>my breath<br>Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<br>Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<br>This guy's got 'em  
>scared to death<br>Hope he doesn't see  
>right through me<br>Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to swim<em>

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us  
>till the Huns arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>You're unsuited for  
>the rage of war<br>So pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make a man  
>out of you?<em>

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the Coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon_

Yao pulls on his boxers and walks back inside and pretends it didn't happen.

**Dare #2: I don't like you Turkey. You kicked Greece's cats. Greece, beat**

**up Turkey with your cross! I do not give Turkey permission to fight back, and**

**if he does, Shinigami-cat can kill Japan.**

**Sadiq: **But it was a dare!

**Hercules: **You kicked my kitty's (_Raises his cross over his head and beats the crap out of Sadiq, who does nothing because he doesn't want Kiku to die_)

**Dare #3: I dare China to kiss me for at least 10.5 seconds. Why? Because I**

**want him to! **

**Yao: **... Fine aru...

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and iLikePieAndBigGuns appears_)

**ILikePieAndBigGuns: **Yay! Let's kiss! (_Yao and iLikePieAndBigGuns kiss for 10.5 seconds_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand again and iLikePieAndBigGuns dissapears_)

**Dare #4: Prussia~! I want you to hit Hungary in the head with her frying pan!**

**Multiple times!**

**Gilbert: **Sweet... (_Picks up Elizaveta's frying pan and hits her repeatedly until she starts to bleed_)

**Elizaveta: **... I'm going to kill you in your sleep

**Gilbert: **O.O

**Dare #5: Now, for the next ten minutes, Hungary can give a speech on why**

**Prussia is NOT awesome! **

**Elizaveta: **Prepare to have your ego shattered... Gilbert you are so NOT awesome because your albino, not awesome, freaky! You have red eyes like a damn demon! You acted like a moody PMSing teen when you got dissolved...

**Ten minutes later...**

**Elizaveta: **Self-absorbed, egotistical SOB! P.S you're fat.

**Gilbert: **... (_Walks over to the emo corner and cries_)

**Matthew: **Oh maple... (_Goes over to talk to emo Gilbert_)

**Bye~! **Rides off into the sunset on Poland's pony.****

**Feliks: **You like better give him back!

**Francis: **The next one is from **inmybasement**

**Onhonhonhon~ *appears from a vent in the celing and falls on Lovi***

**Lovino: **CHIGI!

**ohai there sexy ;D *doesn't move from being on top of Lovi* Sooooo, dares: I dare lovi to**

**pull feli's curl when ever he talks. And vice versa. For the whole chapter.**

**Lovino: **GET OFF ME FAT ASS!

**Feliciano: **(_Pulls Lovino's curl_)

**Lovino: **What was that for?

**Feliciano: **(_Pulls Lovino's curl again_)

**Antonio: **It's the dare Lovi. If you talk Feliciano pulls your curl and if he talks you pull his curl. Weren't you paying attention?

***pulls lovi's curl* YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!**

**Lovino: **(_bites his lip but you can tell he wants to swear_)

**And germany, I dare you to watch**

**this *gives a hardcore yaoi video* without moving at all. **

**Ludwig: **... Okay... (_Walks out of the room to watch the DVD_)

**Well then... Untill**

**next time, I suppose... *starts walking out the front door but grabs and drags**

**Spain with me* don't worry about him... He'll be back... Mwahahahahhaaaa!**

**Antonio: **Later everyone!

**Francis: **He isn't coming back is he?

**Toris: **No

**Shinigami-cat: **You can have Antonio after this chapter okay?

**Matthew: **The next one is from **thedragonballbabe**

***falls from the sky wearing another millitary outfit, landing in Russia's**

**arms.* Nice catch.**

**Ivan: **You become one with mother Russia now da?

**I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the presents! Oh, and I forgot last time...**

**Korea- A jar of kimchi. S' all I could think of...**

**Im Yong Soo: **Thanks for the kimchi! Daze!

**ON WITH THE DARES!**

**Finland- Hey, look! A truth! So... In the rape closet... How was Sweden?**

**Details please! (You have no choice ^^)**

**Tino: **(_Blush_) I... um... I'm not really sure what to say... He's amazing? Is that what you want to hear? And um... he really sweet and makes sure I'm comfortable before we um... I think you get the idea...

**Norway- Same question, details on Denmark.**

**Lukas: **He' a damn needy nuisance that always wants you to do the most retarded things and say the dumbest things... he has some weird complex seriously.

**Mathias: **D=

**England- Awww... the kids are so cute... Can I hold them? I'm really good with kids!**

**Arthur: **(_Gives you the Evil eye_) Okay... but if you hurt them I'll curse you! (_Hands his children over to__thedragonballbabe_) Okay you've held them long enough! (_Takes back his children_)

**Alfred: **Talk about over protective.

**Germany- Have you and Ita been in a rape closet yet? Well, here's your chance!**

**GO FORTH INTO THE CLOSET OF RAPE, GERMANY AND ITALY! (and yes, Germany, you**

**actually have to do something in there... Preferably Italy... No loopholes**

**here!)**

**Ludwig: **... (_Face palm!_)

**Feliciano: **Does this mean that if I say anything in there Lovino will have to pull my curl?

**Lovino: **(_Pulls Feliciano's curl_)

**Shinigami-cat: **You can say whatever in the rape closet. Just not out here okay ^^

Ludwig and Feliciano walk into the rape closet.

**Romano- *stifling a nosebleed* W-wow... I sure made the right choice, getting**

**that maid's dress... So... *spills coffee in front of Spain* Be a dear and**

**clean that up, will you?**

**Lovino: **(_Pissed, but gets down on his hands and knees to clean up the coffee_)

**Antonio: **(_Perverted grin_)

**Lovino: **(_Pissed off look_)

**Antonio: **You look so cute Lovino... I think there's a stain in one of the rape closets... I'd be happy to show you where it is... since you're in the cleaning mood!

**Lovino: **O.O (_Tries to run away but Antonio picks him up and runs to a Rape closet_)

**Russia- YES! I'm one with Russiaaaa! I'm so happy! *hugs Ivan***

**Ivan: **(_hugs back_) Become one with me again da?

**France- *slaps with crop* You've been a bad boy, France... *starts chasing**

**France around the room with a riding crop***

**Francis: **(_While running away_) Is it wrong for me to feel turned on by this?

**Canada- Hm... Become one with Mother Prussia. Or mother Russia. Or both. (At**

**the same time ^^)**

**Ivan: **(_Perverted grin_)

**Matthew: **O.O ...Maple... I'll become one with Gilbert because well... he's depressed at the moment.

**Gilbert: **... Okay... (_Takes Matthew's hand they both walk into a Rape closet_)

**Ivan: **=(

**America- If memory serves, you had to become one with Russia too! How was it?**

**And here... *holds up a huge milkshake and two straws* Share with me?**

**Alfred: **(_Shares milkshake with you_) Where do I begin? It was horrible! I thought he was going to kill me! He's a mega sadist! To the extreme!

**Ivan: **(_Creepy smile_)

**And before I go... Since Sweden has already been subjected to doing by himself**

**multiple times... EVERYONE DANCE AND SING CARAMELDANSEN! EXCPET SWEDEN AND**

**SHINI-CHAN!**

**Shinigami-cat: **YAY! ^^

**Everyone: **...

Everyone (_Except Shinigami-cat and Berwald_) stand up and do Caramelldancsen!

**Everyone: **_Woman are you ready to join us now?  
>Hands in the air, we will show you how.<br>Come and try,  
>Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)<em>

_So come and move your hips, sing!  
>Oa-o-oa!<br>Look at your two hips, do it!  
>La, la, la<br>You and me, can sing this melody_

_O-oa-oa,  
>Dance to <em>_the beat__,  
>Wave your hands together,<br>Come feel the heat,  
>Forever and forever<br>Listen and learn  
>It is time for prancing,<br>now we are here with,  
>Caramelldansen<em>

_O-o-oa-oa, O-o-oa-oa-ao  
>O-o-oa-oa,O-o-oa-oa-ao<em>

_From Sweden to UK,  
>we will bring our song<br>Austrailia, USA,  
>and you people in Hong Kong<br>They have heard,  
>this means all around the world<em>

_O-oa-o-oa-oa  
>So come and move your hips, sing!<br>Oa-o-oa  
>Look at your two hips, do it!<br>La, la, la  
>You and me, can sing this melody<em>

_So come and,  
>Dance to the beat,<br>Wave your hands together,  
>Come feel the heat,<br>Forever and forever  
>Listen and learn<br>It is time for prancing,  
>now we are here with,<br>Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat,  
>Wave your hands together,<br>Come feel the heat,  
>Forever and forever<br>Listen and learn  
>It is time for prancing,<br>now we are here with,  
>Caramelldansen<em>

_O-o-oa-oa, O-o-oa-oa-ao  
>O-o-oa-oa,O-o-oa-oa-ao<em>

_So come and,  
>Dance to the beat,<br>Wave your hands together,  
>Come feel the heat,<br>Forever and forever  
>Listen and learn<br>It is time for prancing,  
>now we are here with,<br>Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat,  
>Wave your hands together,<br>Come feel the heat,  
>Forever and forever<br>Listen and learn  
>It is time for prancing,<br>now we are here with,  
>Caramelldansen<em>

***Jumps onto a silver dragon and dissapears into the night***

**Shinigami-cat: **Later awesome person!

**Ludwig: **Last one is from **Grellypops**

***Comes in normally through the door with a party-hat on, balloons in hand-**

**blows party-kazoo* DONT WORRY EVERYONE THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED ****( ****)**

**/just kidding! ON WITH THE DARES AND TRUTHS **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Runs behind Ivan_) Why are people randomly walking into my house?

**Lovino: **Because that's normal!

**Feliciano: **(_pulls Lovino's curl_)

**Canada: I DARE YOU TO...Eskimo-kiss with a player of your choice**

**Matthew: **Okay. (_Eskimo kisses Gilbert_)

**Romano: TRUTH: Out of the people in this room, Who's your BEST FRIEND? (Be**

**HONEST.)**

**Lovino:** ... Shit... I guess it's tomato bastard... That's so sad...

**Feliciano: **(_Pulls Lovino's curl_)

**Antonio: **=D

**Prussia: Put chocolate on your lip and have someone in the room lick it off**

**for you.**

**Gilbert: **(_Smears chocolate on his lips and winks at Matthew_) You know you want to ;D

**Matthew: **(_Blushing, but licks the chocolate off Gilbert's lips_)

***Quickly kisses Greece* ~Did you know I'm Greek?**

**Hercules: **I do now.

**BIBIBI~! *Gives Shini-Chan a giant chainsaw* You can borrow it :D ~Leaves**

**riding on Pink unicorn~ PEACE OUT!**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Looking at the giant chainsaw with wide eyes_) This is amazing! Did she get this in America? According to a Hetalia demotivational poster America is the only country is where the chainsaws are a big as trucks!

**Alfred: **Really? That's cool!

**Lovino: **(_Holds up sign_) "Don't give her that damn chainsaw! She'll kill us all!"

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh hush Lovino... what to test this out on first?

**Everyone: **O.O... RUN AWAY!

**Shinigami-cat: **? Oh well... I'll use it on a tree outside... I can always use it on one of the Hetalia characters later (_Creepy smile_) Kolkolkol...


	18. Chapter 18

**Arthur: **Is Shinigami-cat around?

**Feliciano: **No she seems to have disappeared.

**Alfred: **Maybe the hero should look for her?

**Lovino: **Don't. Let that bitch stay lost.

**Feliciano: **But that's mean!

Suddenly a stage appears and there is a coffin in the middle of it. Fog fills the room and the lid of the coffin slowly creaks open, and out steps Shinigami-cat, she's covered in blood and is holding a microphone.

**Shinigami-cat: **_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
>I need to calculate<br>What creates my own madness  
>And I'm addicted to your punishment<br>And you're the master  
>And I am waiting for disaster<em>

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
>(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)<em>

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
>I think my thoughts when I don't even need to<br>I never look back cause I don't even want to  
>And I don't need to<br>Because I'm getting away with murder_

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
>I need to calculate<br>What creates my own madness  
>And I'm addicted to your punishment<br>And I'm the master  
>And I am craving this disaster<em>

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
>(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)<em>

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

**Everyone: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **What? I love Papa Roach ^^

**Ludwig: **Anyway... The first dares are from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:YAY!Anywho...I was hoping you'd get the hint Roderich.I **

**wanted that to**

**happen.**

**Dreampaw:You mean we?**

**Xaria:SNAP!*Runs***

**Dreampaw:I dare Germany to go on a date with Italy.*Chases Xaria***

**Ludwig: **Okay. We'll go on a date after this chapter

**Feliciano: **Yay ^^

**Gelace:Save some for ME!*Runs After Xaria as well***

**Shinigami-cat: **Later...

**All Three:BYEZ!**

**Everyone: **Later

**Gilbert: **The next one is from **Timpeni**

***Rides in on an evil unicorn that is giving off an aura like Russia* Look,**

**England! I was able to convert one of your unicorns to the side of EVIL! As**

**unicorns are pure good, this one is pure evil... muahahahahhahaha! Hahaha. Ha.**

**Arthur: **(_Eye twitch_) Damn you.

**Well, since Singapore is busy with her new boss, I'll be the one daring again!**

***Flaps demon wings* Heheheheheh...**

**JAPAN! *****Gives truth-telling serum* drink this before you say anything. Don't**

**drink it, and Greece dies. *Takes out an evil-looking jousting sword and**

**points it at Greece* This is a truth question. You have made a Vocaloid which**

**can sing in... KOREAN! Her name is SeeU, right? Now. I want to know if her**

**design is what you wish Korea looked like! Also, why the hell does she make**

**weird, perverted groaning sounds in her demo song?**

**Kiku: **(_Drinks serum_) No it was not biased of him or what I wished he would look like... And I have no idea... honestly that is just weird.

**And you're making a Chinese Vocaloid too, Japan... I WANT TO KNOW THE SAME**

**THING, EXCEPT WITH CHINA THIS TIME. Except the groaning part.**

**Kiku: **(_Drinks serum again_) Once again no.

**And because I want MORE countries to get pregnant, *hands China the same**

**potion cosplaylover gave England* drink this, or I kill the panda and burn ALL**

**THE SANRIO STORES AROUND THE WORLD.**

**Yao: **I don't want to get pregnant aru!

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then... The panda dies!

**Yao: **Fine aru... (_Drinks man-preg potion_)

**Now, after you've drunk this, wear the same Cheongsam that you wore in Chapter**

**16! England wears pirate outfit again! NOW RAPE CLOSET. :D**

**Yao: **This is not going to end well...

**Arthur: **(_Already in pirate outfit and is now in pirate mode_) Avast maties! What might Captain Kirkland do for yall?

**Alfred: **Do you know Captain Crunch?

**Yao: **(_Wearing the Cheongsam_) Let's just get this over with aru...

**Arthur: **Back for another round are ye? (_Picks up Yao and takes him to the rape closet_)

**Oh, and when England gets out, can you tell him Singapore wants to see the**

**babies? SO SEND PICTURES, OKAY?**

**Alfred: **Can do!

***Gallops away on the awesome evil unicorn, leaving a path of desolation and**

**dead, trodden flowers behind***

**Several hours later...**

Arthur and Yao emerge from the rape closet.

**Alfred: **Oh Iggy Singapore wants pictures of you babies okay?

**Arthur: ** Fine I'll send pictures. Next one is from **thedragonballbabe**

***the notes of a strumming spanish guitar fill the air. Suddenly, a girl in a**

**bright red dress with a rose in her mouth floats down from the sky***

**Hey you guys! Whaddaya think of my outfit, hm? I'm not sure I told you this,**

**but... I'M FREAKING SPANISH! HELL YEAH!**

**Shinigami-cat: **Cool!

**Dare time!**

**Spain- Dance with me, por favor!**

**Antonio: **Yay!

Antonio and thedragonballbabe dance the tango.

**Korea- You're welcome! Also, go claim Japan's breasts!**

**Im Yong Soo: **=D

**Kiku: **'-.-

Im Yong Soo claims Kiku's breasts in the name of Korea!

**Finland- Oh... Wow... Well, it seems like he really cares about you ^^ So you**

**won't mind sitting on his lap on the rest of the chapter, right?**

**Tino: **(_Blush_) Um not really... (_Sit's in Berwald's lap_)

**Norway- Uh, interesting... So... Confess your love for him! Because we all**

**KNOW you really love Denmark, even if you act like you can't stand him!**

**Lukas: **No

**Mathias: **(_Puppy dog eyes_)

**Lukas: **... No

**Mathias: **(_Bigger puppy dog eyes_)

**Lukas: **(_Whispering_) Fine I love you... Even if you are an idiot.

**Mathias: **=D

**Englang- *pouts* What's with the evil eye? I have two little sisters, three**

**little cousins, and another little boy who's more or less like my little**

**brother who all LOVE me! You can trust me, I'd never do anything to little**

**kids, I promise.**

**Arthur: **... I just have this problem with kids... I think that they'll abandon me eventually and I just want to protect them... BLOODY CIVIL WAR!

**Alfred: **Dude I already said I was sorry.

**Arthur: **DON'T TALK TO ME! (_Starts to cry_)

**Shinigami-cat: **So he's over protective because of Alfred...

**Romano- ^^ I love present- giving... So, a dare, hm? How about... You do the**

**kinky shiznit from Ita's diary! (With Spain as Germany, of course ^^)**

**Lovino: **(_Eye twitch_) No.

**Antonio: **Please.

**Lovino: **No.

**Antonio: **Please.

**Lovino: **No.

**Antonio: **Please.

**Lovino: **No.

**Shinigami-cat: **If you don't I'll freaking kill him with a spoon.

**Lovino: **... you are a bitch.

Antonio and Lovino go into the Rape closet and Shinigami-cat chucks in Feliciano's diary so they can do some of the kinky shiz from it ;P

**Russia- I'll become one with you as many times as you like! I love Mother**

**Russia!**

**Ivan: **^J^

**France- AAGH! YES, IT IS WRONG FOR YOU TO BE TURNED ON BY THAT! FREAKING PERV!**

***Starts crying* Russiaaaaa, kill him for me? Please? *Glomps Russia***

**Francis: **Choose your word more carefully next time!

**Ivan: ***_Raises pipe over his head and beats Francis to death_*

**Shinigami-cat: **... and everyone says we only pick on Lovino... This is like the sixth time Francis has died!

**America- Really? It was that bad? He was so gentle with me...**

**Alfred: **Well he's a sadistic bastard!

**Russia (again)- Become one with America again, but can you be nicer? Please? I**

**think more people would want to become one with you if they knew you were**

**gentle.**

**Ivan: **Here is how I see it, be nice to the women to show your loving side but you have to be firm with men to show that you're dominant and they have to submit to you. Oh and I'll become one with America again.

**Alfred: **NO!

Ivan picks up Alfred and takes him to one of the many Rape closets.

**Sweden- Wanna hear something weird? I was watching the news when they started**

**talking about a case against a Sweden man... And I was so confused, like, "Why**

**does it matter if he's from Sweden?" Until I realized that... THERE'S A**

**FREAKING TOWN CALLED SWEDEN. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T KNOW THIS. You know,**

**America's used a lot of other people's names... In New York, there's a Rome,**

**Athens, Greece... And who could forget about good ol' Intercourse**

**Pennsylvania? Seriously, Alfie, what's with these names?**

**Berwald: **We'rd

**Alfred: **Just trying to show multiculturalism people!

**Shinigami-cat: **Holy cheese nips! When did you get here? Weren't you meant to be in the Rape closet with Ivan?

**Alfred: **Don't you just love Tasers?

**Canada- Okay, let me rephrase this. You must go become one with Mother Prussia**

**and Mother Russia... At the same time... NOW.**

**Matthew: **O.O

**Ivan: **(_Creepy smile_)

**Gilbert: **NO I'M NOT SHARING MY BIRDIE!

**Shinigami-cat: **Don't worry Gilbert! It's not gay if it's in a three way... Wait a second they're all guys... forget what I just said... It' all gay...

**Everyone: **(_Face-palm_)

**Alfred: **Wait a second... Didn't I just Taser you?

**Ivan: **Nothing can stop Mother Russia.

**Antonio: **... I just remembered I left my wallet at inmybasement's place. I'll be back soon. (_Walks out the door to retrieve his wallet_)

**Gilbert: **Random... Anyway... FUCK OFF IVAN MATTHEW IS MINE!

**Ivan: **Who says?

**Gilbert: **ME! I FUCKING WROTE HE WAS MINE IN PERMINANT MARKER ON HIS ASS LAST NIGHT!

**Matthew: **... You did what while I was asleep?

**Gilbert: **... Fuck.

**Matthew: **(_Pissed off to the max! I mean he's almost hit hockey mode!_) Ivan. Gilbert. Let's go now.

**Gilbert: **What? Are you serious?

**Ivan: **Everyone becomes one with mother Russia in the end.

Matthew grabs Gilbert and Ivan's hands and takes them to a Rape closet. Forceful Canada is Smexy. XD

**Shini-chan- Yay, I'm an awesome person! Next time, most of my dares will**

**probably be music- related... START WARMING UP, BOYS!**

**Shinigami-cat: **I love song dares! As you can tell I'm quite a good singer.

***Starts singing "Love Is War by Miku. She dissapears at the scream.***

**Shinigami-cat: **Later (_Waves spastically_)

**Roderich: **Next is from** iLikePieAndBigGuns**

****Enters the room through the front door. My awesome presence causes Chinas**

**clothes to mysteriously disappear.****

**Yao: **(_Screams and runs out of the room_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Screams and runs behind Feliciano_) Why do people keep doing that?

**Yo, Poland! I, like, 'accidently' killed your pony. Just got back from the**

**funeral. =D**

**Feliks: **... THAT'S LIKE SO NOT COOL! I'M LIKE TOTALLY GOING TO KICK YOUR UGLY BUTT!

**PS. I'm back with more dares! Oh, and China, your lips tasted like fried rice**

**and dumplings. ^.^**

**Yao: **(_Walks back into the room_) Thanks I guess...

**Dare #1: Poland, to make up for killing your pony, I dare Lithuania to put on**

**a miniskirt and see-through blouse. And then I want you guys to make some**

**babies in the Rape closet.**

**Feliks: **Oh smexy! Like Lite I totally have an awesome outfit for you to wear. Like a bit of magic please Shini-chan?

**Toris: **Wait! Don't I get a say?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves magic wand and Toris is now wearing a lime green miniskirt and a green cream coloured see-through blouse_)

**Toris: **AHHHHH!

**Feliks: **Like let's go to the Rape closet and like make cute babies!

Toris screams in protest as Feliks takes him to one of the many rape closets.

**Dare #2: I dare Sealand and Latvia to make out! Right now! In front of**

**everyone!**

**Raivis: **What?

**Peter: **EW! Shinigami-cat already explained what that was to me!

**Shinigami-cat: **Rule 1 kid. I LIE! Just kiss.

With peter's mind at rest he and Raivis make out! (_Not really sure what to write here... Use your imagination!_)

**Dare #3: Shinigami-cat, you're awesome! ^.^ Go ahead and use that chainsaw of**

**yours on any Hetalia character you want! **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Puts on her hockey mask and fires up that chainsaw_) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ivan, Gilbert and Matthew walk out of the Rape closet. As soon as Matthew sees Shinigami-cat he screams and hides behind Gilbert. Shinigami-cat continues to laugh and begins to chase random people around the room until she corners Arthur.

**Arthur: **Now see here... You can't do this. I HAVE KIDS!

**Shinigami-cat: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (_Chops Arthur up into little pieces then brings him back to life with magic_)

**Arthur: **WANKA

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Cleaning blood off hockey mask and chainsaw_) Like a give a damn.

**Dare #4: China, I want you to be completely naked for the next three chapters!**

**No covering your privates or Shinigami-cat can blow up your panda and kill**

**Korea~!**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Evil smile_)

**Yao: **... Fine... (_Strips down to nothing for the next three chapters_)

**Dare #5: I dare Seychelles, Belgium, Belarus, Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine, and**

**Liechtenstein to have a wet t-shirt contest!**

**Francis: **I support that XD

**Shinigami-cat: **Of course you would...

Female countries have a wet T-shirt contest while Shinigami-cat stops the more perverted nations from raping them.

**Well, looks like my work here is done! PASTA LA VISTA, BABY~! **grows wings**

**and flies away.****

**Everyone: **Later.

**Feliciano: **The next is from **cosplaylover**

**-magicaly apears off of a rainbow- yosh! hehe england i think you owe me a**

**thankyou for your darling babies~ and since i have started school**

**shinigami-chan gets my torture device the scaverngers daughter to use on any**

**one she wants when she's ** or dares or jsut wants to**

**Arthur: **Thanks for my children

**Shinigami-cat: **... I have no idea what she's talking about...

**America: you are discusting take a shower once in a while! and becasue your**

**country is so dirty you have to bathe with russia to learn your lession.**

**Alfred: **... NOOOOOOO!

**Ivan: **Kolkolkol (_Picks up Alfred and takes him to the bathroom_)

**oh! and one last thing... russia can i call you big brother in a non creepy**

**belarus kinda way? cuz you seem like a big brotehr figure to me and though i**

**can act like belarus i dont act like that to people i consider family like**

**you~**

**Ivan: **(_Turns around_) Of course you may.

**thats all for now! -sits on a cloud and rides out of the building on the**

**rainbow as it disapears-**

**Elizaveta: **...Random...

**Kiku: **The next is from **inmybasement**

***walks through front door carrying Spain* Here Romano... You can have this**

**back. *throws Spain at Romano* NOW STAY THERE! **

**Antonio: **I found my wallet =D

**Lovino: **IDIOT!

**So, I ran out of dares a long**

**time ago, so I'm just gonna keep doing stupid ones... Ok, so, I dare Austria**

**to watch Spongebob... Cuz my cat loves watching it for some reason xD. **

**Roderich: **... Okay... (_Watches Spongebob_)

**And I**

**dare Canada to wear nothing but a thong for the rest of the chapter. And sit**

**in Prussia's lap.**

**Matthew: **... WTF?

**Gilbert: **SCORE! One with the Prussian flag on it please ^^

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves her wand and Matthew is wearing a thong with the Prussian flag on it_)

**Matthew: **(_Screams and jumps into Gilbert's lap in a failed attempt to cover himself... He's like totally red!_)

**Gilbert: **Damn... I'm getting my birthday and Christmas presents all at once ;D

**And I want Germany to ruffle his hair so that it's down...**

**And sexy... Heh.**

**Ludwig: **(_Ruffles his hair so it's down_)

**Feliciano: **Ve, Ludwig looks sexier.

**Shinigami-cat: **Agreed.

**And America, you're lacking from my dares, soooo... Come to**

**my basement at the end of the chapter, mkay? ^-^ oh, and be sure to wear a**

**police uniform... **

**Alfred: **? Okay then... See you after this chapter.

**OK! THAT'S IT! Goodbye, children... *walks off into the**

**sunset***

**Im Yong Soo: **Next one is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***flys in through front door on a giant butterfly* Hey, you guys! Thanks again**

**for the scones, Arthur! They made me feel better after a bad day today! :3 And**

**thanks, Prussia, for showing that jerk who's the real awesome one! Okay, onto**

**the dares!**

**Gilbert and Arthur: **You're welcome.

**First: Russia, there's this jerk that used to be my friend who's become a real**

**dick...Become one with him, then terrify his psycho girlfriend, k?**

**Ivan: **Kolkolkol I'll be there after the chapter da.

**Second: I need some Giripan, so Japan (PS, beautiful singing last chapter!), I**

**dare you to wear a super-short wedding dress with white cat ears and tail,**

**then go in ALL of the rape closets with Greece and do it in each one at least**

**once. SEND ME PICS AND VIDEOS, plz!**

**Kiku: **... Not again...

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Kiku is in a super short wedding dress with white cat ears and tail_)

**Hercules: **Come on Kiku.

Hercules and Kiku have sex in all 22 Rape closets.

**Third: America and Canada, I dare you to take me to Disneyland and ride tons**

**of rides with me! (I need something to lift my spirits, and Disney is "The**

**Happiest Place on Earth"). England and France can come and bring their kids**

**(BTW, they are sooooo CUTE!)**

**Matthew: **Okay once this chapter's over

**Alfred: **Once I've been to inmybasement's place

**Francis: **Sounds like fun ^^

**Arthur: **I like that idea.

**Fourth: Lovino, since everyone seems to not like you in this game (though I**

**think you're cool), you choose a person (not Shinigami-sama, however) to sit**

**through the next three chapters with a vibrator up their ass. (Lock them in a**

**rape closet with Russia for an hour every time they cum)**

**Lovino: **... Potato bastard number one.

**Ludwig: **Shit. (_Ludwig goes out of the room to insert said vibrator up his ass. He comes back in and sits down uncomfortably_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Holds up a remote_) Guess what this controls!

**Francis: **The vibrator?

**Shinigami-cat: **NO! It controls the TV. This one (_Holds up different remote_) controls the vibrator. (_Puts it on a low setting_)

**Ludwig: **(_Shifts uncomfortably_)

**Fifth: ...Could someone give me a hug? It's been a rough week, and I need to**

**survive next week untill fall break...**

**Shinigami-cat: **I'll give you a hug! (_Shinigami-cat gives H__. E. Vaughn_)

**Love you guys! See ya later! *climbs back on giant butterfly and flies out of**

**back door***

**Shinigami-cat: **... I should really stop eating those special brownies Mattew makes...

**Lovino: **Last one is from **like. Aliens**

***falls in through the chimney in a bedroom, walks in a room***

**Hey, you had a chimney? Anyway, I'm back for more. *smiles***

**Shinigami-cat: **... I don't have a chimney...

**Hmm... My dare... I dare Greece to strip into his underwear, pour tequila all**

**over his body, and Turkey will drink/lick it off him. Sounds nice? *smiles***

**Hercules: **(_Strips down to his underwear, pours tequila over his body and falls asleep... DAMN HIM_)

**Sadiq: **(_Shrugs and licks off tequila_)

**And for truth, Belgium, if you can be in a threesome, who would you have with**

**you? And what "techniques" would you do?**

**Bella: **Hm... I'd pick Antonio and Lovino. Then I'd use every technique under the sun.

**Antonio and Lovino: **o.O

**I'll be going now, and...**

**I'll be back.**

***smiles and crawls back in the chimney***

**Shinigami-cat: **BUT I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHIMNEY!


	19. Chapter 19

**Shinigami-cat: **FUCK IT ALL ARTHUR!

**Arthur: **Hey! You're the one that wanted my help.

**Shinigami-cat: **... Fine... I'll do it. (_Balances a pile of books on her head and walks up and down the hall_)

**Feliciano: **Ve? Ludwig why is she doing that?

**Shinigami-cat: **A dip stick at school said that I wasn't a girl because I swear like a sailor and I have no manners, so Arthur is teaching me how to be a proper lady. Oh just remembered something important! (_Picks up remote and turns up the setting_)

**Ludwig: **Damn!

**Alfred: **First one is from 

**(breacks down the front door and runs in with a shotgun) hiii (waves shot gun**

**accidenlt shooting france in the foot)**

**Francis: **AHHHHHH!

**oppsie i realise i haven't been**

**identified... i'm !**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry about that. My computer stuffed up again.

**Now dares... hmmmmmm**

**1. IGGY! (GLOMPS) HAVE ME BABIES!**

**Arthur: **? NO!

**2. America i will go on a date with you to mcdonals**

**Alfred: **=D

**3. Russia can i go in the rape closet with you? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Ivan: **Of course ^J^

**4.(shoot france in the balls) I DEMAND SUSHI AND I'm not leaving till i get**

**some (glues self to the floor)**

**Francis: **AHHHH (_Collapses onto the floor_)

**Kiku: **(_Hands sushi_)

**Right that's all ive got (mouth rapes Lovi and runs back out the front door)**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Lovino: **YUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?

**Roderich: **The next is from **Danichantotally**

***Walks through the front door and smiles at everyone* I'm back! How has**

**everyone been? I gots some more dares coming that I just thought of... :P**

**Hosts you must become one with with Russia, except Shinigami-cat. **

**Shinigami-cat: **... You realise that I'm the only host left because slasher360 and NekoNekoRamenchan ran away right? YOUR DARE IS REDUNDANT!

**Canada, since I think your awesome, I give you dare that you will like...Make pancakes**

**for everyone, including me because I love pancakes. **

**Matthew: **(_Makes pancakes for everyone_)

**For a truth...Spain what**

**do you think about pizza tacos?**

**Antonio: **Sound interesting.

**Okai time for last dare...Spain, eat som pizza**

**tacos!**

**Antonio: **PIZZA TACO! Om nom nom.

**Shinigami-cat: **Weird... the next is from **TheAwesomeGingerOtaku**

**Hi there, 'Gami-chan! (Creative nickname, da?) well, anyways, I brought**

**cookies for everyone exept France, austria, and Turkey, because you guys bore**

**me. **

**Everyone: **COOKIES! Om nom nom

**Francis, Roderich and Sadiq: **...

**Alright, now for dares! I want to see some GerIta, but FLUFFY GerIta. (This**

**game is too... Un-fluffy, you guys.)**

**Shinigami-cat: **... (_Whispers to France_) What dose Fluffy mean?

**Ludwig: **If you don't know we'll skip this dare.

**Feliciano: **D=

**Ludwig: **I'll make it up to you later.

**Feliciano: **=D

**Next, I want Germany, Denmark, Prussia, and America to stay with me for a**

**week. Denmark will teach me how to use a battle axe, Prussia will hang out**

**with me and be awesome, Germany will keep the other guys in line and bake**

**yummy stuff with me, and America will protect me from any nightmares. **

**Shinigami-cat: **They'll be over after the chapter.

**Thanks**

**guys! *disappears in a flaming vortex***

**Lovino: **Next one is from **H. E. Vaughn**

**walks in through back door looking terrified* ...I didn't know you had a Fear**

**Garden back here...**

**Shinigami-cat: **IT'S AN ART PROGECT I SWEAR! (_Shifty eyes_)

**BTW, thanks, everyone for last chapter! Disneyland, that jerk becoming one**

**with Mother Russia, and a hug from Shinigami-sama! It really made me feel**

**better. :3**

**Everyone: **No problem.

**Okay, first: Lovino, Feliciano, can I call you guys my big brothers? I'm the**

**oldest of three, never had a big brother, and if I ever had any, I would want**

**them to be you guys.**

**Lovino: **No.

**Feliciano: **Ve. I've never been a big brother so okay. You can call Romano your fratello too!

**Lovino: **What did I just say?

**Second: Kiku-kun, I'm sure you're probably sore from last chapter (all 22 rape**

**closets, and all) so I made you your favorite meal! Here ya go! *hands food to**

**Kiku***

**Kiku: **Thank you. (_Takes food and saves it for later_)

**Third: America, I dare you to spend the night in the Tower of Terror in**

**Disney's Hollywood Studios. Just cause, and you can bring one person with you.**

**Alfred: **I'm taking Iggy!

**Arthur: **Why me?

**Alfred: **Because you can scare the monsters and ghosts away!

**Arthur: **... Wanka...

**Fourth: Arthur, I dare you to wear your AMAZING pirate outfit and go in all 22**

**of the rape closets with France (while France is wearing a dress! btw, be sure**

**to shave..)**

**Arthur: **(_Puts on pirate costume and smirks_) Looks like the fans love the pirate me too much.

**Francis: **(_Puts on a dress and sighs_) Wonder if he's going to be seme.

**Everyone: **Yes.

Pirate Arthur drags Francis to the Rape closets... it'll take a while for them to get to all 22...

**Fifth: I wonder what it's like to become one with Mother Russia...could you**

**come by my house later and show me?**

**Ivan: **Sure. After this chapter I'll come over ^J^

**Thanks you guys! I'll see ya next time! I'm leavin HARRY POTTER STYLE! *grabs**

**floo powder, mumbles address, and disappears into fireplace in swirling green**

**flames***

**Shinigami-cat: **ACHOO!

**Antonio: **Next is from **inmybasement**

***walks through front door in a Santa outfit* ho ho ho! Candy cane grams!**

**France, two for you... *chucks two candy canes at France*.**

Candy canes hit the Rape closet.

**Romano? FOUR FOR**

**YOU, ROMANO! You go, Romano! *throws 4 candy canes at lovi***

**Lovino: **OUCH! WTF?

**... anyway, the**

**only thing I request today is a GROUP HUG! Because I noticed that this story**

**is lacking in group hugs... *leaves through the chimney that doesn't exist***

**Shinigami-cat: **To start this group hug we should glomp someone... GLOMP KIKU!

**Kiku: **?

Everyone glomps Kiku. This in turn means we just did a group hug ^^

**thedragonballbabe**

***Rides in on a flying cloud* Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hetalia Talent**

**Show, starring the cast of Hetalia and hosted by me, XxEvilxX! At the end of**

**each performance, everyone else will give a rating from 1 to 10. *A huge,**

**light stage appears out of nowhere, surrounded by a screaming crowd. XxEvilxX**

**is standing center stage in a short, sparkly sliver dress* First up, we**

**have...**

**Shinigami-cat: **HOLD ON A SECOND! I'M THE HOST! You can fuck off back to where ever the hell you came from!

**Elizaveta: **Let her have this one okay?

**Shinigami-cat: **... Fine... If you need me I'll be off killing something... To keep things simple let's make Ivan, Lovino, Feliciano and Francis the judges... because Francis just got out of the Rape closet.

**Spain, singing "Maria" by Ricky Martin!**

**Antonio: **_Ella es Una mujer especial Como caida de otro planeta  
>Ella es Un laberinto carnal Que atrapa y no te enteras<em>

_Hace es Maria Blanca como el dia  
>Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar<em>

_Hace es Maria Tan caliente y fria  
>Que si te la bebes de seguro te va a matar<em>

_Un, dos, tres Un pHaceto pa'delante ,  
>Maria Un, dos, tres Un pHaceto pa' atras<br>Aunque me muera ahora, Maria Maria, te tengo que besar  
>Ella es como un pecado mortal<br>Que te condena poco a poco  
>Ella es Un espejismo sexual<br>Que te vuelve loco, loco_

_Hace es Maria Blanca como el dia..._

_Hace es Maria Tan caliente y fria..._

_Un, dos, tres Un pHaceto pa'delante, Maria Un, dos, tres  
>Un pHaceto pa'atras Aunque me muera ahora,<br>Maria Maria, a mi que mas me da_

**Lovino: **-1000000000000

**Ivan: **8

**Feliciano: **9... PASTA!

**Francis: **9

**Elizaveta: **That makes a score of 26

**Second is Sweden, performing "Vi Ar Dom Tuffaste" by Nanne Gronval! (Note-**

**Look up Skadipirate's Sweden video on youtube for the song ^^)**

**Berwald: **_Från norr och till söder, systrar och bröder  
>Vi styr våra vägar dit kronorna glöder<br>Och vi ska dansa tills solen går upp  
>Våra fanor ska vaja I topp<em>

_Vi Är Dom Tuffaste, dom starkaste, dom grymmaste, dom vackraste  
>Vi är gänget gjorda av stål<br>Vi Är Dom Tuffaste, dom starkaste, dom grymmaste, dom vackraste  
>Nu öser vi in mål<em>

_Det gör ingenting om kropparna blöder  
>Vi ska kämpa och slåss tills isen glöder<br>Och vi ska dansa tills solen går upp  
>Våra fanor ska vaja I topp<em>

_Vi Är Dom Tuffaste, dom starkaste, dom grymmaste, dom vackraste  
>Vi är gänget gjorda av stål<br>Vi Är Dom Tuffaste, dom starkaste, dom grymmaste, dom vackraste  
>Nu öser vi in mål<em>

_Nu har vi dom, nu ger vi dom  
>Nu tar vi dom, nu tar vi dom<em>

_Vi Är Dom Tuffaste, dom starkaste, dom grymmaste, dom vackraste  
>Vi är gänget gjorda av stål<br>Vi Är Dom Tuffaste, dom starkaste, dom grymmaste, dom vackraste  
>Nu öser vi in mål<em>

**Lovino:** 8

**Ivan: **7

**Feliciano: **9... PASTA!

**Francis: **8

**Elizaveta: **Total score of 32

**Next we have a duet! America and Canada, singing "My Immortal" by Evanesence!**

**Matthew: **_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

**Alfred and Matthew: **_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

**Alfred: **_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

**Alfred and Matthew: **_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase  
><em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along  
><em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me  
><em>  
><strong>Lovino:<strong> ... Sappy... 5

**Ivan: **9

**Feliciano: **9 ...Pasta!

**Francis: **10

**Elizaveta: **Total score of 33

**Now, give a warm welcome to Miss Belarus, singing "Belarus Freedom"! (Note-**

**look up Skadipirate's Belarus verion 2 video for the song ^^)**

**Natalia:**___Залаты гадзіннік у чорнай вароны,  
>Хлопец дурны, як малпа з каронай.<br>Дзіўны алмаз, Еўрапейскія мэты,  
>Жабы ды чэрці па кабінетах.<em>

_Сэрца палае, далонь не дрыжыць  
>Ды паляўнічы дамоў бяжыць.<br>Пагоня побач -  
>Будзем жыць!<em>

_BELARUS FREEDOM!  
>BELARUS FREEDOM!<br>BELARUS FREEDOM!  
>BELORUSSIA LIBERTA<em>

_Борау шалёны напиушыся сэму  
>иш бин актывист БЭРЭЭСЭМу<br>воцат на вочы лиецца з нябёс  
>гулять у хакей наш казачны лёс!<em>

_Сэрца палае, далонь не дрыжыць  
>Ды паляўнічы дамоў бяжыць.<br>Пагоня побач -  
>Будзем жыць!<em>

_BELARUS FREEDOM!  
>BELARUS FREEDOM!<br>BELARUS FREEDOM!  
>BELORUSSIA LIBERTA<em>

**Lovino: **... 10

**Ivan:** ... 10

**Feliciano: **10... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Francis: **10...

**Elizaveta: **A perfect score of 40... Everyone mustn't have wanted Natalia to kill them.

**Natalia: **Big brother Let' become one!

**Ivan: **GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

**INTERMISSION*****

**So, whaddaya think so far? I wasn't kidding when I said my dares were gonna be**

**song based. Oh, shows starting again!**

**Welcome back, and now, for our next act! Put your hands together for Japan and**

**Greece, singing the Vocaloid song "Magnet"! *Waves a wand and Greece and Japan**

**have the butterfly headphones Luka and Miku wore***

**Kiku: **_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; __  
><em>_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. __  
><em>_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, __  
><em>_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
>moving from our lips to our tongues,<br>what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
>and that's precisely why we're so fired up.<em>

**Hercules and Kiku: **_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
>Please make me believe that this is not a sin.<br>I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
>I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.<em>

**Hercules: **_It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
>if you love me, then show me some fidelity.<br>I can't help but like "weird" things,  
>so let's just go as far as we can go.<em>

**Hercules and Kiku: **_With a heart that has gone astray,  
>we will melt so easily,<br>that there's no free time for us  
>even to feel each other's tenderness.<em>

_What has been repeating is not our dream,  
>but the unmistakably realistic "we."<br>I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
>but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.<em>

**Hercules: **_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
>and end up crying in tears.<br>You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
>but were you also crying?<em>

**Hercules and Kiku: **_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
>Please make me believe that this is not a sin.<br>I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
>I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.<em>

_Lyrics from _

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
>that even if we separate, we will reunite again.<br>Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
>That's fine, for you're my one and only love<em>

**Lovino: **... 7

**Ivan: **9

**Feliciano: **9 ... PASTA!

**Francis: **10 ;D

**Elizaveta: **Total score of 35.

**Now, put your hands together for my own home country, America, performing**

**classic American jazz on the saxophone! *Waves a wand and gives America epic**

**sax playing skills***

**America: **(_plays an epic jazz solo_)

**Lovino: **... 4

**Ivan: **8

**Feliciano: **9... PASTA!

**Francis: **8

**Elizaveta: **Total score of 29

**And finally, wrapping things up we have the entire cast of Hetalia singing "I**

**Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas! Guest starring Shini-chan and XxEvilxX!**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay ^^ call you at the end.

**Phew, that was fun, huh? Doesn't Japan have such a pretty voice? Yay Vocaloid!**

**That's all for now! *attempts to jump on cloud...***

**Goku- GIVE ME BACK ME NIMBUS!**

****! *Sprouts silver wings and flies off***

**Shinigami-cat: **Random... and you know what... screw trying to be all lady like! That's no fun at all! I'd rather just be me!

**Arthur: **That's good I guess...

**Gilbert: **Next is from ** iLikePieAndBigGuns**

****Walks out of Shinigami-cats non-existant chimney while eating a pie and the**

**James Bond theme song plays. My awesome presence causes France to die**

**violently.**

**Francis: **(_Dies violently_)

**** Hello. P I like pie. **

**Shinigami-cat: **So do I... I also like big guns.

**Dare #1: Spain, I dare you to put on a frilly pink dress and to marry Belarus.**

**Because I said so. Get to it. **

**Shinigami-cat: **Crack wedding ^^

**Natalia: **NO! I will only marry big brother!

**Antonio: **But I want to marry Lovino...

**Lovino: **Like hell you're marrying me!

**Ivan: **Just marry her Antonio!

**Shinigami-cat: **Well this is getting nowhere... (_Waves wand two marriage registration forms with Antonio and Natalia's signatures_) You're now married!

**Natalia: **OoO

**Antonio: **D=

**Truth #1: So~, Lithuania . . . How was Poland? Did you like it~? Was it fun~? **

**Toris: **(_Extreme blush_)

**Feliks: **Translation; I was the best, He loved it and hells yes it was fun!

**Dare #2: Okay, so I have to go back to school soon and I'm in a really bad**

**mood. Spain, cheat on your new wife and have sexytime with Lovino. It'll chear**

**me up. **

**Antonio: **YES! (_Grabs Lovino and runs off to the Rape closet_)

**Natalia: **I refuse to be with a man who cheats on me. (_Signs divorce papers_)

**Dare #3: Australia, Egypt, rape closet. Nao. Because I love crack pairings. **

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Raises gun to iLikePieAndBigGun's head_) Don't mess with Australia or I'll kill you. I'm surprisingly patriotic when I want to be.

**Dare #4: Austria, you and I have a lot in common. Nao, take this axe and use**

**it to destroy your piano. **hands Austria an axe.** Have fun! =D**

**Roderich: **What?

**Shinigami-cat: **Do it or die.

Roderich walks over to his piano and chops it up into pieces. Shinigami-cat collects the pieces for fire wood

**Dare #5: Did I mention that I love crack pairings? Norway and Seychelles; make**

**out. If you don't I give Shinigami-cat permission to destroy Denmark, England,**

**France, and and the tuna in the world. Have fun! =D**

**Mathias, Arthur and Francis: **D=

**Shinigami-cat: **But I like tuna...

Seychelles and Norway make out.

****rides into the sunset on Seychelles tuna, no matter how impossible that**

**is.** Bye! See you all in the near future!**

**Everyone: **Later.

**Feliciano: **The next ones are from **Thingshappenfora reason**

**SHWOOP**

**A blue oval opens on the wall next to Shini-chan. The oval has a surface that**

**moves like water but is solid like the wall. You could say it was a portal,**

**but it wasn't open.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Crap... This is like the one in torture room 666. It leads to hell by the way...

**SHWOOP**

**The portal opened to show three people who aptly fell through, tumbling over**

**one another, shouting obsenities.**

**"God darnit, Clover, what have you done?"**

**"Hey, don't blame me, Things has the gun!"**

**"Oh, so now you're blaming her, eh?"**

**"I'm not, argh, you know wha-"**

**"Clover, Flame!"**

**Both parties shut up as the glasses wearing blonde spoke up. The boy with the**

**sweatshirt and glasses, Clover, looked at the red head across from him, Flame.**

**They both rose to their feet.**

**"Excuse me Shini-chan if we are intruding. True gentelpeople are more**

**respectable than this. She tossed a death glare at the other teens.**

**Shinigami-cat: **It's fine.

**"Anyways, I was forced by these two to come and deliver some 'truths and**

**dares'."**

**She took a scroll from hammer space and tossed the bottom of it onto the**

**floor. It rolled around the world and again. **

**"Erm, sorry. I didn't write it. (Two nervous shuffles are heard from behind)**

**Alright, the first dare is for En-. ... I'm not reading these. (Protesting is**

**heard from behind) Instead we will submit friendly, 'random dares'." Things**

**hands Shini a paper that she had just feverishly wrote on.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Lots of dares.

**England - Dare - Go take the cinammon challenge. (If you don't know what it**

**is, look it up.) **

**Arthur: **(_Attempts to eat a table spoon full of cinnamon but gags_) Yuck! WATER!

**France - Dare - Go die in a hole and not be revived until your next dare.**

**Francis: **... Fine... (_Walks into the backyard and shoots himself in the head, falling into a hole_)

**America - Truth - Would you rather eat a bucket of worms, a bucket of insects,**

**or a bucket of England's "best foods".**

**Alfred: **Worms. Because they are soft and taste way better than Iggy's best food.

**Arthur: **D=

**Sweden - Truth - Why is your accent sooo annoying to type?**

**Berwald: **'Cause it is.

**Shini-chan - Dare - Go kill EvERyOnE. Then you will get CaKe! And we will be**

**GLaD.**

**Everyone: **O.O

Shinigami-cat slowly walks out of the room and several seconds later the TV turns on and Shinigami-cat is wearing a mask with a scary face on it. She presses a button and all the doors and windows lock.

**Shinigami-cat: **You all have three seconds to live.

The high pitched whistling of an atom bomb being dropped can be heard and the house along with all the Hetalia characters is vaporised. Shinigami-cat is happily sitting in her underground bunker eating her cake. She waves her wand and everything goes back to normal.

**Everyone: **...

**Shinigami-cat: **What? It was a dare!

**Japan - Dare - Eat pocky until you pass out.**

**Kiku: **(_Eats one tone of pocky before he passes out_)

**Spain and Lovino - Dare - Get in a LEGIT fight. **

**Antonio: **I could never do that with Lovino.

**Lovino: **Oh you think we couldn't get into a fight?

**Antonio: **Of course we couldn't Lovino.

**Lovino: **THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TO STUPID TO GET INTO A FIGHT! GROW SOME BALLS!

**Antonio: **Maybe I don't want to fight because I've already fought enough?

**Lovino: **Pussy.

**Antonio: **But Lovino.

**Lovino: **Prick.

**Antonio: **(_eyebrow twitch_) Lovino

**Lovino: **Ass hole.

**Antonio: **Shut up Lovino. (_stands up and leaves the room_)

**Shinigami-cat: **He's pissed. Good fight ^^

**Tiawan - Dare - Tape it. **

**Taiwan: **Done and done

**Everyone - Dare - Find out what grosses Shini out the most. For me, ja?**

**Feliciano: **What grosses you out?

**Shinigami-cat: **Honestly... Nothing. I mean I watched Human Centipede while eating pasta without feeling grossed out.

**Alfred: **(_Holds up Arthur's cooking_) What about this?

**Shinigami-cat: **It's gross but it's not grossing me out.

**Kiku: **(_Holds up a gory manga_) How about this.

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh I haven't read this one yet ^^

**Ivan: **Maybe if I told her about what I did to the Baltics when they were part of the Soviet Union.

**Shinigami-cat: **Too late Raivis already spilled.

**Yao: **Well I have no idea. How about this? (_Holds up Hello Kitty doll_)

**Shinigami-cat: **AHHHHHHHH! (_Runs out of the room screaming_) DEMON DOLL! IT HAS NO MOUTH! HOW CAN IT EAT? DEMON DOLL!

**Everyone:** ... WTF?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Looks around the corner crying her eyes out_) Okay I'm afraid of Hello Kitty. So much so it reduces me to a crying mess every time I see it. Now that you've exposed my fear are you going to use it against me?

**Lovino: **Yes.

**Feliciano: **Lovino that's mean... Well fear is close enough to being grossed out right?

**"Well, that's pretty much it. So we'll ju-" Things felt a tap on her**

**shoulder.**

**She turned around to see Clover standing with the original list in his hand.**

**He whispers to her and points to the end of the list. She suddenly smiles and**

**nods. **

**Things turns and speaks softly to Shini. "Do this one at the end of the**

**chapter. Have England, (main singer) plus France, America, and Prussia sing**

**"Going out in Style" by the Dropkick Murphys. Get everyone to dance." **

**Shinigami-cat: **Fine... Just keep that demon cat away from me.

**"Well, I suppose we are out. We'll be back, don't worry about that. Oh, and**

**England? If I had had a top hat I would tip it at you. Goodnight, and Auf**

**Weidershen!"**

**And hole bursts in the ceiling revealing the full moon. Things shoots a portal**

**at it and a nearby wall. She grabs the hands of Clover and Flame and jump**

**through the one on the wall. The portal closes, just after an ear peirceing**

**shriek is heard from Clover, "SPACEEEEEEE!"**

**Lovino: **... So you're really afraid of Hello Kitty?

**Shinigami-cat: **YES MORE THAN ANYTHING!

**Lovino: **(_Evil smile_)

**Ludwig: **Last one is from **NekoAngel007**

***a beam of light appears through a hole in the roof and decends with wings and**

**cat ears(and a tail), nails accidently scratching Frances's face* **

**Francis: **MY FACE!

**Hello everone!**

**I am new so I will try my best. But don't think that just because I am a angel**

**means I will have nice dares. *dark aura appears that rivals Natyalia(?)***

**Feliciano, Alfred, Greece, Austria~ turn into girls and insult a couple**

**countries while doing a strip tease (down to NOTHING)**

**Shinigami-cat: **... That's weird but okay (_Waves wand and Feliciano, Alfred, Hercules and Roderich turn in to girls! Their clothing is too big for them and starts to slip off anyway_)

**Hercules: **(_Starts to do his... her? Strip tease and mumbles an insult at Sadiq before falling asleep_) Zzzzzz

**Alfred: **(_Dose a strip tease and insults Ivan... a lot_) COMMI BASTARD! BIG NOSE! ASS HOLE!

**Roderich: **(_Dose a strip tease while insulting EVERYONE!_) You can all just go to hell! I'm only insulting you because I can't express my anger through the piano.

**Feliciano: **(_Just takes off his... her? Cloths_) Everyone needs to be nicer.

**Shinigami-cat: **... Put some cloths on and I'll change you back...

Everyone puts their cloths back on and they change back into men.

**Norway, Arthur~ have a magic contest**

**Arthur: **EXPELEAMAS!

**Lukas: **Avadakadava.

Arthur is dead... Lukas wins. Damn unforgivable curses.

**Japan~ which yoai pairing out of all the countries do you like most**

**Kiku: **To be totally honest I do like GerIta because that couple is cute and makes sense in my opinion. But I don't mind other pairings as long as they are romantic and make sense.

**Ludwig, Gilbert~ tell each other why you are a good partner in *cougbedcough* **

**Ludwig: **I refuse to participate in that dare.

**Feliciano: **I know why! He has a really big-

(_Ludwig puts his hand over Feliciano's mouth_)

**Gilbert: **Five meters of awesomeness! Isn't that right Birdie?

**Matthew: **Don't drag me into this...

**Feli, Lovi~ sing Scream For My Ice Cream by blood on the dance floor**

**Feliciano and Lovino: **_She's melting  
>She's melting<br>Oh! oh! oh!  
>She licked me like I'm ice cream<em>

_Dipping with my dipper  
>We be drinking up the liqour<br>Party like her birthday  
>Shake it like an earthquake<em>

_Melting like an ice cream cone  
>Going for her danger zone<br>Go and suck my lollipop  
>Sugar sweet cherry topped<em>

_Ferr sure fit  
>To legit<br>Hot spot  
>Twirk it bitch<em>

_Strip it down  
>Work it up<br>Baby let me  
>Fill your cups<em>

_Oh to the em to the em to the gee  
>Sticky messy<br>Taste my treat  
>But I love it when you<em>

_Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me what's your fantacies<em>

_Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me what's your fantacies<em>

_Lets get this party started!  
>Drink till we get retarded!<br>GO! GO! GO! GO!  
>She licked me like I'm ice cream<em>

_She's melting  
>Ha! ha! ha!<br>What the fuck  
>You know that we do it rough<br>Move your feet to the beat_

_With this shit this songs complete  
>Move that body super sweet<br>Always like an ice cream treat_

_Gotta monster in my pants  
>And if you ever get the chance<br>Gunna cram it down your throat  
>Watch you gasp for air &amp; choke<em>

_I'm gunna jizz all in your face  
>I'm gunna wreck this fucking place<br>Pull my hair smash the chair  
>Break the bed &amp; give me head<em>

_Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me what's your fantasies<em>

_Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me what's your fantasies<em>

_Lets get this party started  
>Drink till we get retarded<br>GO! GO! GO! GO!  
>She licked me like ice cream<em>

_You can taste my ice cream  
>We can be a sweet team x7<em>

_Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me all your fantasies<em>

_Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me what's your fantasies<br>Lets get this party started  
>Drink till we get retarded<em>

_GO! GO! GO! GO!_

_She licked me like ice cream_

_She's melting_

_Ha ha ha!_

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL!

**Francis: **(_Dirty thought_)

**Antonio: **Oh Lovino! I can't stay mad at you!

**Shinigami-cat~ give me a doujinshi of any couple(NO usuk['cause I like ukus**

**better] or giripan[no offense] and I will give you a doujinshi (I really would**

**trade with you[and its in english])**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hmm... If you are serious there's this one on YouTube that I like watching it's a Spamano... But it's graphic... so don't watch it when the parents are about. I think it's called Sparo – Ring my Bell. If that fails type Hetalia in front of it okay?

**Arthur: **Don't give people advice about that!

**Shinigami-cat: **They read way worse on this sight you idiot!

**Well, Good Bye!**

***spread wings and accends into the light, accidently scratching France's face**

**again***

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay time for the random song thing a magigs!

**Everyone:** _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x3)  
>Tonight's the night night<br>Let's live it up  
>I got my money<br>Let's spend it up  
>Go out and smash it<br>Like Oh My God  
>Jump off that sofa<br>Let's get get OFF  
>I know that we'll have a ball<br>If we get down  
>And go out<br>And just loose it all  
>I feel stressed out<br>I wanna let it go  
>Lets go way out spaced out<br>And loosing all control  
>Fill up my cup<br>Mozoltov  
>Look at her dancing<br>Just take it off  
>Lets paint the town<br>We'll shut it down  
>Let's burn the roof<br>And then we'll do it again_

_Lets Do it (x3)  
>And live it up<br>I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)  
>Tonight's the night<br>Let's live it up  
>I got my money<br>Lets spend it up_

_Go out and smash it  
>Like Oh My God<br>Jump off that sofa  
>Lets get get OFF<br>Fill up my cup (Drink)  
>Mozolotov (Lahyme)<br>Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
>Just take it off<br>Lets paint the town  
>We'll shut it down<br>Lets burn the roof  
>And then we'll do it again<br>Lets do it (x3)  
>Let's live it up<br>Here we come  
>Here we go<br>We gotta rock  
>Easy come<br>Easy go  
>Now we on top<br>Feel the shot  
>Body rock<br>Rock it don't stop  
>Round and round<br>Up and down  
>Around the clock<br>Monday, Tuesday,  
>Wednesday, Thursday,<br>Friday, Saturday,  
>Saturday and Sunday<br>Get get get get get  
>With us you know what we say<br>Party everyday p-p-p-party  
>Party everyday<br>I gotta feeling that tonight gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good good night(x2)_

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay next one ^^

**Arthur: **_I've seen a lot of sights and traveled many miles  
>Shook a thousand hands and seen my share of smiles<br>I've caused some great concern and told one too many lies  
>And now I see the world through these sad, old, jaded eyes<em>

_So what if I threw a party and all my friends were there?  
>Acquaintances, relatives, the girls who never cared<br>_

**Alfred: **_You'll have a host of rowdy hooligans in a big line out the door  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Side by side with sister barbara, _

**Arthur: **_chief wells and bobby orr  
>I'd invite the flannigans<br>_

**Francis: **_Replace the window you smashed out  
><em>

**Arthur: **_I'd apologize to sluggo for pissing on his couch  
>I'll see mrs. mcauliffe and so many others soon<br>Then I'll say I'm sorry for what I did sleepwalking in her room_

_So what if I threw a party and invited Mayor Menino?  
><em>

**Alfred: **_He'd tell you to get a permit  
><em>

**Arthur: **_Well this time tom I don't think so  
><em>

**Francis: **_It's a neighborhood reunion  
>But now we'd get along<br>_

**Alfred: **_Van Morrison would be there and he'd sang me one last song  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_With a backup band of bass players to keep us up all night  
><em>

**Arthur: **_Three handsome four string troubadours and Newton's old Fat Mike  
><em>

**Francis: **_I'll be in the can having a smoke with Garv and Johnny Fitz  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_But there's a backup in the bathroom 'cause the badger's got the shits_

**Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert and Francis: **_You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style<br>You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about  
>Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out<br>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style<em>

**Arthur: **_Make me up dress me up, feed me a big old shot  
><em>

**Gilbert: **_Of embalming fluid highballs so i don't start to rot  
><em>

**Arthur: **_Now take me to Mcgreevy's, i wanna buy one final round  
><em>

**Francis: **_What cheap prick would peel an orange in his pocket  
><em>

**Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert and Francis: **_Then hurry up and suck 'em down_

**Arthur: **_If there's a god the girls you loved will all come walking through the door  
>Maybe they'll feel bad for me and this stiff will finally score<br>_

**Francis: **_You've got the bed already  
><em>

**Arthur: **_And nerve and courage too  
>Cause I've been slugging from a stash of desi queally's 1980s bathtub brew<em>

**Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert and Francis: **_You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style<br>You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about  
>Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out<br>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style<em>

**Arthur: **_You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
><em>

**Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert and Francis: **_I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
>You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about<br>Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out  
>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while<br>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
>You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary<br>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile<br>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
>You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about<br>Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out  
>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while<br>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
>You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary<br>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile<br>I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style_

_Spread all my ashes about  
>Dump the sucker out<br>Toast me for a while  
>I'm going out in style<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Alfred: **When are we starting this chapter?

**Kiku: **When Shinigami-cat wakes up.

Lovino walks into the room with a smile on his face.

**Antonio: **Where did you go Lovi?

**Lovino: **Oh... just out...

Suddenly Shinigami-cat screams and runs into the room wearing her pj's (_black singlet with a skull and grey sweat pants_). She jumps into Francis's arms and cries.

**Shinigami-cat: **I don't care that this pervert is holding me. I'm too scared to care!

**Francis: **What happened?

**Shinigami-cat: **Look in my room! It's horrible! The horror! THE HORROR!

Feliciano looks into Shinigami-cat's room.

**Feliciano: **There's Hello Kitty everywhere.

**Shinigami-cat: **WHO WOULD DO THAT TO ME? WHILE I WAS SLEEPING TOO! (_cries into Francis's shirt_)

**Lovino: **(_Evil smirk_)

**Shinigami-cat: **IT WAS YOU!

**Lovino: **You have no proof.

**Vash: **First one's from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:*Looks like she was mauled by a tiger and a bear*How was the date?**

**Shinigami-cat: **Be more specific!

**Dreampaw:I dare France to be used as a pinata!**

**Francis: **O.O

Shinigami-cat ties a rope around Francis's waist and hoists him into the air. Everyone takes a turn to beat up Francis... I mean use him as a piñata...

**Francis: **Ouch!

**Gelace:I dare France to go bungee-jumping over a road with a defective cord.**

**Francis: **Damn...

Five minutes later Francis is standing on a bridge over a busy highway with a defective cord. He jumps and before he hits the road he is smooshed by a passing truck... Bits of him are everywhere...

**All three:Laterz*Vanish into a purple cloud.***

**Gilbert: **That's brutal...

**Ludwig: **The next is from **cosplaylover**

**-apears in a puff of smoke- bonjour every one~ i am back with more evil dares!**

**first! France has to babysit this evil 5 year old i had to live with for most**

**of my summer last year he wil steal your beverages wake you up at 6 in the**

**morning and will try to hit you with a bike helmet good luck...**

**Shinigami-cat: **He'll do that after this chapter. (_Goes back to scraping Francis off the road_)

**big brother russia~ becasue you are an awesome- gilbert do not complain about**

**me using awesome- big brother you get a life time suply of your favorite kind**

**of vodka!**

**Ivan: **Yay! Vodka! ^J^

**germany are you the older version of the holy roman empire? and if you are**

**(yes) can you please tel my friend she keeps denying it when it is of so**

**obvious.**

**Ludwig: **Holy Roman Empire?

**Feliciano: **Ve? Holy Rome?

**Shinigami-cat: **If you would all direct your attention to this world map (_A world map appears on the wall, Shinigami-cat grabs a stick and a marker_). This is Germany (_Points to Germany on the map_). This was H.R.E (_Draws a circle to show where H.R.E territory was_). Everyone following me so far? Good. If you cross out the countries in it that had their own names e.g. Prussia. You get this! (_Map is full of marker so you can't even see the countries around Germany_) So in conclusion Germany is H.R.E but after he got dissolved he developed amnesia so he didn't remember he was H.E.R. Case closed.

**Everyone: **...

**korea! why did you stop your amazing manga the chonicles of the grand peddiler**

**(i kinda for got the name but its like that) i love the fact that you're**

**screwing with classic stories!**

**Im Yong Soo: **Discontinuing manga was invented in Korea.

**now...cospay contest! you can choose who is who but one of the bat touch trio**

**has to wear something emberassing except big brother spain! im done now so bye**

**bye! -steals americas motorcycle and rides off into the sunset laughing evily-**

**Shinigami-cat: **SWEETNESS! Feli and Lovino cosplay as Hikaru and Karu from Oruan high school host club! Gilbert cosplay as Beyond Birthday from Death Note another note the LA BB murder cases! Matthew cosplay as Naru from Ghost hunt! Alfred cosplay as Battler from Umineko no naku koro ni! Arthur cosplay as Keiichi from Higurashi no naku koro ni! Matthew cosplay as Kanon from Umineko no naku koro ni! And finally... um... Francis cosplay as Noar from PHD fantasy degree!

Said characters go off and cosplay (_B.T.W Francis is in the embarrassing cosplay_)

**Antonio: **The next is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***sudden cracking in the ceiling; a giant hole falls through. H.E. Vaughn falls**

**through hole and lands in Arthur's lap, shaking and crying***

**Arthur: **What the hell?

**I don't like falling, I don't like falling, help me, I don't like**

**falling...*cries into Arthur's shoulder***

**Arthur: **... it's okay... There, there. Calm down. You're not falling anymore.

**Hi, you guys. Sorry about that, but I'm terrified of falling..among other**

**things. Oh, Lovino, if you don't want to call me little sister (sorellina), I**

**won't say anything about it. I will call Feliciano fratello maggiore,**

**though...but you can have a cookie!**

**Lovino: **... Thanks for the cookie... sorellina

**And America, I have to agree with the last**

**person who said this (can't remember who), but Ivan was very kind and gentle**

**with me...He probably just doesn't like you.**

**Alfred: **I know he doesn't like me.

**First dare: *hands Kiku mpreg potion* Go make babies with Greece...while**

**dressed in a white dress with white cat appendages. No complaints, we all know**

**you want to..besides, you two are a beautiful couple.**

**Kiku: **(_Sighs and drinks mpreg potion_) There are lots of fangirls into mpreg aren't there?

**Shinigami-cat: **Yes there are... Go make babies with Hercules!

**Hercules: **Zzzz

**Shinigami-cat: **... CATS!

**Hercules: **Where?

**Shinigami-cat: **Make Kiku pregnant and you can have all the Hello Kitty crap in my room.

Hercules and Kiku go off to a rape closet to make BABIES!

**Second dare: I dare everyone (no host immunity, sorry) to give a LEGIT, HONEST**

**compliment to the person they hate the most or fight with the most..no**

**cussing, hidden insults, or innuendo (Francis, that means you.)**

**Arthur:** ... I guess I'll start off... Francis... your cooking is okay.

**Francis: **And I think your eyebrows are sexy ^^

**Arthur: **... Dose that count as a compliment?

**Shinigami-cat: **I guess.

**Alfred: **Ivan... I think it's cool how you can intimidate people with just a smile.

**Ivan: **Oh thank you Alfred (_Creepy smile_). You have nice hair.

**Shinigami-cat: **Now for the big one... Lovino... you... um...

**Lovino: **Yes?

**Shinigami-cat: **MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY! YOU'RE SITTING ON MY LAP TOP FAT ASS!

**Lovino: **(_Gets off laptop._) Aren't you meant to give me a compliment?

**Shinigami-cat: **But I don't hate you the most retard! (_Open laptop and gets onto Facebook._)

**Feliciano: **Who is the person you hate the most?

**Shinigami-cat: **My identical twin brother Gaia.

**Lovino: **Fuck there's more of them!

**Shinigami-cat: **Shut up. He's the opposite of me... Like how Matthew is the opposite of Alfred... and send. Done.

**Francis: **What did you write?

**Shinigami-cat: **I like your eyes and hi response is... are you on drugs?

**Thrid dare: Alfred, go spend the night in the Fear Garden *cough-Art**

**Project-cough* with Shinigami-sama and Ivan. No running away, and they can**

**pull any weapons or threats on you if you even try.**

**Shinigami-cat: **I activate the host power of fast forward! (_Time fast forwards so it's now night time_). Let's go Ivan and Alfred.

Ivan and Alfred follow Shinigami-cat out to her Fear Garden... I mean "Art Project".

**Alfred: **This is just creepy.

**Shinigami-cat: **If you think this is creepy you should see what I keep in the freezer in the basement.

**Ivan: **Vodka?

**Shinigami-cat: **... Yes Ivan... I keep Vodka in my freezer because it's creepier than a garden full perfectly preserved hands...

**Ivan: **I'm going to go get the Vodka now.

**Shinigami-cat: **Bring me back an arm! Alfred sat on one.

**Alfred: **AHHHH! (_Tries to run away but Ivan trips him and Alfred head butts a tree... knocking him unconscious_)

**Shinigami-cat: **... He broke my tree...

**Fourth dare: Fratello, go put on a pair of black dasiy dukes with a bright**

**green crop top, fishnet gloves and tights, and black hooker boots...then give**

**Ludwig a lap dance (because you two are obviously a cannon couple and sooo**

**cute together!)**

Feliciano put's on a pair of Daisy dukes with a bright green crop top, fishnet gloves and tights, and black hooker boots.

**Feliciano: **Ve, how do I look?

**Francis: **Must rape...

**Antonio: **(_slight nose bleed and whispers to himself_) Wonder how Lovi would look in that...

**Ludwig: **(_Blush to the extreme_)

Feliciano leads Ludwig away to give him a lap dance.

**Fifth dare: Arthur, can you come home with me and teach me magic? I've always**

**wanted to learn legit magic, but there's really no one around my to teach me**

**anything about it...plus, I think it'd be awesome to show my AP US history**

**classmates that England is 100 times cooler than America!**

**Arthur: **Okay, after this chapter I'll come over and show you.

**Okay, that's all I've got this time..OH! And I got a perfect 100 on my report**

**card in French class! Francis, why is your language so easy to me? **

**Francis: **Do you have French heritage?

**:3 Well,**

**I'll see you guys next chapter. Ciao! *outfit changes to a turquoise gown;**

**H. sprouts fairy wings and flies up in the air* ...okay, WHERE WAS**

**THIS WHEN I WAS FALLING THROUGH THE CIELING? ...oh well, tchao! *flies up**

**through hole in the cieling, which magically closes up on itself afterward***

**Shinigami-cat: **Why do people keep destroying my house?

**Alfred: **Next is from **thedragonballbabe**

***shouting* WATCH OUT! EVERYBODY HIT THE FLOOR! *zooms in on a (stolen)**

**BORROWED broomstick, not really accidentaly hitting France. Falls off and**

**lands in Russia's arms again ^^* Ohai thar, sexy! *gently wraps his scarf**

**around us both* Become one with me again, si? (Yup, that's a dare!)**

**Ivan: **After the chapter (_Eskimo kisses thedragonballbabe_)

**Francis: **(_rubs head_) Ouch that really hurt!

**DARE TIME 8D**

**Norway- D'awww... DenNor lurve... FLUFF TIME! (Oh yeah... Fluff is all the**

**mushy romantic stuff, y'know, cuddling, pet names, hugs...)**

**Shinigami-cat: **OH! That makes sense... Why didn't Ludwig explain that to me in the last chapter?

**Gilbert: **He can't be romantic for shit!

**Mathis: **(_Pulls Lukas into his lap and kisses him lightly on the neck_) You are so adorable.

**Lukas: **(_Blushing_)

**Mathis: **(_Laces his fingers in Luks's hair_) I love you.

**Elizaveta: **And I got it all on tape ;D

**Sweden- Hm, there's been a couple carameldansen-related dares already, right?**

**Well... Choose three people to do said dance in front of everyone, while**

**wearing tight-** leather short-shorts, babydoll tops, and STRIPPER BOOTS! (Is**

**there a way to pole dance to Carameldansen? I dare the three Sweden chooses to**

**find out!)**

**Berwald: **... M'th's, Gilb'rt 'nd Alfr'd.

Mathis, Gilbert and Alfred attempt to do caramelldansen while wearing tight ass leather short-short, babydoll tops and tripper boots... needless to say they fail... they failed so badly that Mathis broke his leg, Gilbert broke his arm and Alfred broke his hands.

**America- Since I LOVE RussiaXAmerica with all my heart and soul (and maybe**

**want to help Mother Russia take over the world _ CoughIknownothing...) I dare**

**you and Russia to go work out any standing issues from the Cold War (). Use a**

**rape closet if necessary. (I just made it necessary.)**

**Alfred: **NO!

**Ivan: **(_picks up Alfred and walks to a rape closet._)

**Spain- OH MY GOD I MUST KNOW. But before I ask... *binds and gags Romano,**

**simultaniasly changing his clothes into slutty maid's uniform* Okay. Now tell**

**me... WHAT KINKY SHIZNIT DID YOU AND ROMA DO IN THE RAPE CLOSET? 8D (See chap.**

**18!**

**Antonio: **First of all Lovi you look so cute

**Lovino: **(_pulls a face and tries to roll away_)

**Antonio: **Anyway it was mainly a lot of BDSM.

**Lovino: **(_Blushing_)

**Italy- Wait a moment, Ita-chan... Russia? Help me catch Germany, please? I'll**

**give you vodkaaaa! ...He's not running, you say? Well, I need your help tying**

**him up like I did to Romano. I won't be able to do this alone.**

**Ludwig: **O.O (_Runs away_)

**... See, now he's running. **

**Ivan: **(_Creepy smile and runs after Ludwig with a rope_)

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL... *Catches and ties up Germany (with Russia's help). Turns up**

**the setting on Shini-chan's remote***

**Ludwig: **(_Makes a weird noise and he jizzed in his pants!_)

**Shinigami-cat: **You know what that means people! INTO THE RAPE CLOSET WITH IVAN LUDWIG!

Ivan picks up Ludwig and runs off to a rape closet.

**Italy- You still there? Good. Now I shall FINALLY know... WHAT DID YOU DRAW IN**

**THAT DIARY? I WANNA SEE! ME NEED DETAILS!**

**Feliciano: **(_Panicking_) AHHH! It was lots of graphic BDSM! It was just stuff I remembered from the times I looked at Ludwig's porn!

**haha, that's al, for now! Bye! *Attempts to escape on broom...***

**Harry- GIVE ME BACK MY BLOODY BROOMSTICK!**

**Me- Damn, they keep catching me! *whistles* RYUK! GET ME OUTTA HERE! *Jumps on**

**Ryuks's back* Can any of you see him? ave YOU touched a Death Note?**

**Shinigami-cat: **And here I was thinking I was the only Shinigami around here...

**Feliciano: **The next one is from **thedragonballbabe**... Wait a second...

***dashes through the front door* HOLD EVERYTHING! I SCREWED UP! REWIND TIME!**

***waves pocketwatch, bringing everyone back to my dares***

**For America's dare, the second part is supposed to read, "I dare you and**

**Russia to go work out any standing issues from the Cold War (50 years of**

**sexual tension ^^) And use a rape closet if necessary. (Oh, look! I just made**

**it necessary. But fix issues first.)**

**Shinigami-cat: **They can't here you... They are working out their sexual tension...

**Okay, third to last line...**

**Well, that's all for now! BYEZ!**

**And my last line...**

**Have YOU touched a Death Note?**

**Shinigami-cat: **I own one (_Creepy smile_).

**(You don't need to put this in the story, you can if you want...) *leaves**

**through front door, smacking France's ass on the way out***

**Francis: **Don't touch what you can't afford!

**Roderich: **Next is from **NekoAngel007**

***a blinding light comes out of nowhere then slowly fades out leaving France's**

**eye bleeding to reveal NekoAngel-chan.***

**Francis: **MY EYE!

**Hello everone.**

**Thank you very much, Shini-san (can I call you that?) for letting my dares go**

**through. I really appreceate it *bows*.**

**Shinigami-cat: **No prob

**Shini-san~ for giving me a quite helpful site heres another site that I hope**

**you like; its both fluffy and hard core**

***insert perv face* sorry but its quite slow: **

**http:/tube./anthurium/Doujinshi/aph+doujinshi/**

**Shinigami-cat: **Cool give me a second. (_Grabs laptop and runs out of the room_)

**Several days later...**

Shinigami-cat appears again with a garbage bag full of bloody tissues and a smile on her face.

**Shinigami-cat: **You are the freaking best.

**Shini-san~ please let me be a guest *does puppy eyes***

**Shinigami-cat:** ... Well since you gave me that website... (_Waves wand and NekoAngel007 appears_)

**NekoAngel007: **Yay! I'm a guest!

**Shinigami-cat: **Now let's here the rest of your dares.

**germany~ since you are into this stuff have you ever thought of a**

***coughthreesomecough* of the axis? If it never happened, then make it happen!**

**You could join too Romano. :3 (no resisting)**

**Shinigami-cat: **AWESOME!

**Ludwig: **... WHAT? NO!

**Kiku: **...

**Feliciano: **Say what?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Passes NekoAngel007 a Taser on a stick_) Want to do it?

**NekoAngel007:** YAY! (_Grabs Taser and forces the Axis into the Rape closet_)

**Elizaveta: **This chick is pretty cool

**Shinigami-cat: **I know right?

**Turkey Greece~ hatelove sex. NOW.**

**Sadiq: **I hate you.

**Hercules: **I hate you more.

Hercules and Sadiq glair daggers at each other as they walk into a Rape closet.

**America England~ make some UKUS (in that order).**

**Alfred: **But the hero always tops!

**Arthur: **Oh shut up you git.

Arthur and Alfred walk off to a Rape closet.

**All brothers~ have a team fight.(ex. italies vs. americas etc.)**

**Shinigami-cat: **One second...

**One hour later...**

Everyone has finished their dares and are back to do the dare. NekoAngel007 clap's her hands and a wrestling ring appears out of nowhere and Shinigami-cat grabs a microphone and becomes the announcer.

**Shinigami-cat: **Ladies and gentlemen tonight we are scheduled for one fall! In this corner we have the masters of pasta! The lords of the pasta sauce! Those pasta eating surrender monkeys! The Italian brothers!

Shinigami-cat points towards a corner and Feliciano and Lovino are standing in the corner wearing one piece costumes with the colours of the Italian flag. Feliciano is waving and Lovino looks embarrassed.

**Shinigami-cat: **And in this corner we have the polar opposites! The North and South! Those two that we keep mixing up! The America's!

Shinigami-cat points towards another corner and Alfred and Matthew are standing in a corner wearing boxers; one with the American flag and one with the Canadian flag. Alfred is beaming his best hero grin and Canada just looks uncomfortable.

**Shinigami-cat: **And finally in this corner we have the muscle heads! East meets West! Those crazy boys that started both World Wars! The German brothers!

Shinigami-cat points to another corner and Ludwig and Gilbert are standing in a corner. They are both wearing black shorts and their flags are painted across their chest. Gilbert looks all pumped up while Ludwig is shaking his head.

**Shinigami-cat: **Now this is a three way (_Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!_) tag team fight! Rules; no killing anyone! Only one person from each team can be in the ring at any one time! NO CHAIRS! Got that? FIGHT!

**Less than five seconds later...**

Matthew is unconscious, Alfred's arm is broken, Feliciano's out the window, Lovino's nose is broken, Ludwig's leg is broken, Gilbert's been thrown through the wall and the house is trashed.

**NekoAngel007: **Wow...

**Shinigami-cat: **... my house...

**America~ you must be russia's slave for 3 turns.**

**Ivan: **Kolkolkol

**Alfred: **I too much pain to care at the moment.

**Since I'm here I am going to give you all cookies *gives everyone except**

**france and spain cookies***

**Everyone: **Om nom nom nom nom

**Francis and Antonio: **Whatever.

**Good Bye everyone. France, I'll be seeing you in heaven in a few days. **

**Francis: **Wait what?

***does evil laugh before being engulfed in the same bright light before it**

**fades out once again***

**Shinigami-cat: **Later... now... WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO? YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE?

**Everyone: **... RUN AWAY!


	21. Chapter 21

**Shinigami-cat: **Guess who's coming over!

**Lovino: **Those nice young men in their clean white coats that are coming to take you away?

**Shinigami-cat: **Fuck you Lovino. It's my worst enemy! My twin Gaia!

**Gaia: **Hi everyone.

**Everyone: **Hi.

**Gaia: **Am I really your worst enemy sis?

**Shinigami-cat: **You know it little bro.

**Gaia: **So what are you doing exactly?

**Shinigami-cat: **Truth or dare Hetalia style ^^

**Gaia: **... this is not going to end well...

**Feliciano: **The first one's are from **H. E. Vaughn**

***walks in through front door wearing a short, white dress covered in **

**(blood?)***

**Before you even ask, it's not blood. It's paint. I was helping **

**paint sets for**

**our marching band's show...I don't know HOW it got on this **

**dress, but it isn't**

**mine, so whatevs.**

**Shinigami-cat: **I want that dress!

**Gaia: **You already have a dress idiot.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Pissed off_)

***walks over and hugs Lovino* (whispers) Grazie, fratello *kisses cheek* **

**By the**

**way, nice job with Shinigami-sama's room. Here, have some pasta **

**& tomatoes.**

**Lovino: **(_Takes the pasta and tomatoes_) It was easy sorellina.

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Grabs her chainsaw_) IT WAS YOU!

**Lovino: **SHIT!

Lovino runs for his life while Shinigami-cat runs after him with her chainsaw.

**Gaia: **... I'm guessing that happens a lot.

**Everyone: **Yep.

**Okay, first off, KOREA! YOU BROKE A PREVIOUS DARE! (you weren't **

**supposed to**

**say that ANYTHING was invented/made/came from Korea, BUT YOU DID!) INTO **

**THE**

**RAPE CLOSET WITH FRANCIS YOU GO!**

**Im Yong Soo: **(_turns as white as a sheet and covers his mouth with his hands_) I'm sorry! Don't make me do it!

**Francis: **(_Perverted smile_) Come on Im Yong Soo...

Drags Im Yong Soo to the Rape closet.

**Dare 1: Alfred, I dare you to demolish the nearest McDonalds (don't **

**hurt any**

**people, and don't take any food for yourself.) Destroy their **

**disgusting food,**

**demolish the building, then come back and eat some caprese salad! **

**(tomatoes,**

**basil leaves, and mozzerela cheese drizzeled with olive oil!)**

**Alfred: **... (_Walks over to the emo corner and cries_)

**Arthur: **Oh be a man Alfred.

Alfred walks off to the nearest McDonalds with a bazooka. An explosion can be heard. He walks back inside and walks back to the emo corner. Gaia passes him a caprese salad. Alfred eats it and cries over the death of that McDonalds.

**Dare 2: Mathew, i dare you to make me some beavertail and send it to me! **

**(lots**

**of chocolat, please!)**

**Matthew: **Oh I haven't made that in ages! (_Happily goes off to make some beavertail_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Takes a break from chasing Lovino_) You shall receive it in about two hours.

**Dare 3: Lovino, I dare you to use 15 minutes to explain to everyone why **

**you**

**hate potato bas- I mean, Ludwig. (sorry, I'm trying to be more **

**lady-like, and**

**that means no cussing)**

**Lovino: **Let's see. The reasons I hate the potato bastard are as follows; he has no expression on his face! I mean come on! NO SMILE OR ANYTHING! And his hair OMG his hair...

**15 minutes later...**

**Lovino: **... and I swear he is turning my fratello into a pervert.

**Dare 4: Ivan, I dare you to come to my school and walk with me to all of **

**my**

**classes for a day (your mere presence may be enough to scare any **

**potential**

**threats away...besides, i'd like a walking buddy, and it gets you **

**away from**

**Belarus!)**

**Ivan: **Okay. After this chapter I'll be right there.

**Dare 5: Japan, explain to us who your favorite person in this room is, **

**and**

**give us 5 reasons why!**

**Kiku: **Well... let's see... I like Hercules a lot. So I guess he is my favourite person. He is quiet. Calm and level headed. He like's cats. He has a very rich history and I love him.

**Hercules: **(_Hugs Kiku_)

**Elizaveta: **So cute!

**Gaia: **... I'm pretty sure that's six reasons...

**Okay, that's all the dares... and to answer your question, Francis, **

**the only**

**French in me is so miniscule that you can barely tell it's there at **

**all...and**

**in all reality, I'm actually related to the Queen of England! (no **

**joke, my**

**grandad is her 1st cousin 17 times removed, or something like that)**

**Francis: **Well that's interesting.

**Arthur: **Really? You're related to the queen?

**Gaia: **That's pretty cool.

**Speaking of England *walks over and hugs Aruthur* thank you for **

**comforting me**

**last chapter! *kisses cheek***

**Arthur: **(_Blushes and hugs back_) Well... I did what any gentleman would do.

**Oh, and before I go, Japan, I talked with the stork, you're having a **

**girl!**

**Kiku: **A girl? How wonderful.

**Hercules: **Cute.

**Well, see you guys next time! *climbs out through Shinigmami-sama's**

**non-existent chimney* Hi, Santa! *flies away on a (stolen) reindeer* **

**Onward,**

**Comet!**

**Gaia: **When did we get a chimney?

**Shinigami-cat: **I don't know... and isn't Tino Santa?

**Tino: **(_Falls down non-existent chimney_) Ouch!

**Arthur: **The next is from **like. Aliens**

***ground suddenly breaks open , crawls out***

**Stupid magical evil creature...thinks he can keep me there, does he... **

**Oh, Hi**

**guys.^^ *smiles***

**Everyone: **O.O... Hi?

**I got bored waiting for my turn underground, so I decided to escape and **

**get**

**back here~!**

**Gaia: **I thought you closed that gateway to hell.

**Shinigami-cat: **On my to do list.

**Ok... Now, my dare is... I dare everyone to follow me and thrash the **

**nearest**

**Walmart for kicking me out! **

**Gilbert: **NO WAY! THOSE BASTARDS!

**Let's go! *runs out through the front door***

**Everyone: **Let's go!

***laughs like a maniac while running***

**Shinigami-cat: **No need. (_Presses a button and a missile destroys that Walmart_)

**Ahem, that is all.**

**Gaia: **... Why does she have that?

**Lovino: **I ask myself that everyday...

**Ludwig: **Next is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:Is your house okay,Shinigami-cat?Also we dare France and Prussia to go**

**on a date.**

**Shinigami-cat: **It's still standing so it's all good.

**Gilbert: **After the chapter okay?

**Francis: **Oui

**Antonio: **Next is from **iLikePieAndBigGuns**

****throws a grenade at Shinigami-cats front door, creating a massive hole in**

**the wall that I walk through. My super-amazing-awesome-epic presence causes**

**France to die super violently.****

**Francis: **(_Dies violently_)

**Shinigami-cat: **MY DOOR!

**Gaia: **Not so bad...

**Shinigami-cat: **THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!

**Hello, people of Earth and Turkey! I'm, like, totally back! Oh, and**

**Shinigami-cat, sorry for trying to make Australia get raped by Egypt. To make**

**it up to you, I brought you a lifetime supply if nucleur weapons. **hands**

**Shinigami-cat a lifetime supply of nucleur weapons.** Feel free to use them on**

**anyone you want, except me of course, and Long Island. Because I live there.**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Takes weapons_) I'll forgive you... Now which country? Canada or Greenland?

**Matthew: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **Joke! I'll save it for later.

**Gaia: **Why must destroy everything?

**So, dares! And truths!**

**Everyone: **... fun...

**Dare #1- So Belarus and Spain got a divorce? That's too bad. Belarus, Spain,**

**you both have permission to marry anyone you want now! And yes, you have to**

**marry someone.**

**Antonio: **=D

**Lovino: **D=

**Natalia: **=D

**Ivan: **D=

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and marriage certificates appear_) One for Antonio and Lovino and one for Natalia and Ivan.

**Truth #1- Switzerland, if Liechtenstein were to be invaded by some other**

**country, would you help her or remain neutral and let her die?**

**Vash: **... I would abandon my neutrality and save her. No one touches Lili.

**Lili: **Thank you big brother.

**Truth #2- Shinigami-cat, would you rather be forced to be nice to Lovino and**

**your identical twin brother Gaia for the rest of your life, or be locked in a**

**room full of Hello Kitty for a month with nothing to eat but food that looks**

**exactly like Hello Kitty?**

**Shinigami-cat: **... Be nice to Gaia for the rest of my life.

**Gaia: **Really?

**Shinigami-cat: **Well if I was nice to Lovino I would kill myself and if I was stuck in a room full of Hello Kitty's and had to eat Hello Kitty shaped food from a month... I would bite off my tongue.

**Dare #2- Hey, Belarus, remember when I said that you could marry anyone you**

**wanted? Well, now you have to kill them violently! And it better be a slow,**

**painful, death! ^.^**

**Natalia: **WHAT?

**Ivan: **...

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves wand and Natalia loses her mind and imagines Ivan as someone she hates and wants to torture to death_) That should do it.

**Natalia: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Ivan: **... damn.

Natalia slowly kills Ivan with a knife, rope and razor blade. It is very bloody and gruesome.

**Shinigami-cat: **I'll revive him later.

**Dare #3- Hungary, kill Romania! And have fun doing it! **

**Elizaveta: **(_Grabs a sniper and walks up to the roof_) Seven seconds. That's all it takes.

**Dare #4- China~! It feels like I haven't picked on you in FOREVER! Now, I want**

**you to rub your stomach and hit yourself in the head naked while jumping on a**

**trampoline and singing 'The Lights of Seoul' by BoA! If you don't**

**Shinigami-cat can destroy your panda and kill Korea.**

**Yao: **... damn (_Yao jumps on a trampoline naked while rubbing his stomach, hitting himself in the head singing 'The Lights of Seoul' by BoA_)

**That's all for today, folks! **Stabs Turkey in the gut, then leaves through**

**the hole in the wall, and uses magic to fix it.****

**Sadiq: **Ahhh... (Rolls over and bleed out)

**Gilbert: **The next is **thedragonballbabe**

***A steel door appears behind France. The door is thrown open(flattening**

**Francey-pants), revealing... A half dressed XxEvilxX?***

**Francis: **Ouch...

**AGH! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR! I'M NOT READY! *slams the door shut***

**Gaia: **What's with the random entrances?

**Shinigami-cat: **That's just how we roll.

**...*Opens door* Why, why, why did I buy a defective door? I want my money**

**back... Ahem. Hi everyone... Um... Okay, let's get on with the dares.**

**America- OH. Did you get dared to be Russia's slave for three turns? *victory**

**dance* YES! RUSSIAXAMERICA FOREVER, BEOTCH! Go get dressed in a proper**

**uniform! *shoves French Maid's dress at America* And I'm adding on to that**

**dare! You have to call Russia "master" and say things like "Right away**

**sir"**

**and "Yes my love" (*fangirl squeal*) and "Anything for you, master"**

**(When you**

**say that, do a little pose too! Be provocative!) Act like a servant/slave!**

**Ivan: **Put on the dress Alfred.

Alfred reluctantly puts on the dress and blushes.

**Ivan: **Is there anything you want to say to me?

**Alfred: **No... master...

**Ivan: **Really? Well could you get me some Vodka?

**Alfred: **... Yes... right away master...

**Ivan: **And when you get back... you can... rub my feet, brush my hair, shine my pipe, mow the lawn, cut my toe nails, get me more Vodka and if you make one mistake I'll have to punish you... Kolkolkol.

**Alfred: **Shit... Um I mean yes master... Anything for you master...

**Ivan: **Before you go pet... Isn't there something else you want to say?

**Alfred: **No master.

**Ivan: **Really?

**Alfred: **That's right master. I have nothing more to say.

**Ivan: **Well then (_stands up and walks towards Alfred_) if you don't know what to say... I'll have to punish you until you say it.

**Alfred: **(_Whiter than a polar bear in a snow storm_) What did you want me to say?

**Ivan: **Don't worry pet. You'll be screaming it soon enough. (_Pick up a screaming Alfred and runs towards a Rape closet_)

**Gaia: **Did Ivan want Alfred to say 'Yes my love'?

**Shinigami-cat: **One can only hope...

**Russia- Please. Take advantage of this. Use your power to the fullest extent.**

**Remember, he's your slave; he has to do anything you want. ANYTHING. ANYTHING**

**AT AAAAAAAAALLLLL. (Hint hint.) And here *gives riding crop* In case America**

**misbehaves. Or for BSDM... Kesesesese...**

**Shinigami-cat: **I'll slip this under the door...

**Prussia- Hey Awesome, I stole your laugh. To make up for it... *ties up**

**Mattie, leaving him in a... vulnerable position* Have fun.**

**Gilbert: **(_Thinking perverted thought_) Well look at you... remind you of last night?

**Matthew: **Oh sweet maple...

Gilbert picks up Matthew and takes him to a Rape closet while laughing.

**Gaia: **Why do you have 22 closets?

**Shinigami-cat: **They are Rape closets. Closets for Rape.

**China- Okay, a real dare! I dare you to... cook me dinner. I like Chinese**

**food. Oh, and admit that your breasts and vital regions both originated in and**

**belong to Korea.**

**Yao: **I'll come over after this chapter aru... But I'm not saying that.

**Shinigami-cat: **Do it.

**Yao: **No.

**Shinigami-cat: **Do it or I'll get Francis to rape you.

**Yao: **MY BREASTS AND VITAL REGIONG BOTH ORIGINATED IN AND BELONG TO KOREA ARU!

**Im Yong Soo: **I KNEW IT!

**Finland- I dare you to flirt with France. Like, to the point where he tries to**

**take you to a rape closet. And I dare Sweden not to do anything. Just sit**

**there, watch, and be jealous. If you do anything... *dangles Sealand over pool**

**of magma* The kid gets it. (I actually love Sea-kun, so please don't make me**

**do this!)**

**Tino: **What?

**Peter: **What?

**Berwald: **(_Quietly seething with anger_)

**Francis: **(_Perverted smile/RAPE FACE!_)

**Tino: **... So how are you Francis?

**Francis: **You look so cute when you're nervous. (_Licks his lips_) Oh what the hell (_Grabs Tino and tries to drag him to a Rape closet_)

**Gaia: **... What is with this guy's libido?

**France- Since I can only imagine how much Sweden must hate you right now...**

***Shoves him at Sweden* HE'S ALL YOURS. *snaps fingers and magma dissapears***

**Francis: **Oh shit...

**Berwald: **D'n't t'uch my wif'. (_Punches him I the face!_)

**Francis: **DAMN IT!

**Greece- So I hear you and Japan made babies! Congrats! Hold a baby shower! Can**

**I be the godmother? (I know that's a catholic thing, but I wanna be part of**

**their lives. I really love little kids. But not in a pedo-bear kinda way.)**

**Hercules: **Thanks. It's a girl apparently. Kiku's planning the baby shower. I think Kiku want's Taiwan to be the godmother.

**Kiku: **But you can still visit us of course.

**Well, I guess I should be going. *opens a random door, revealing a snowy**

**tundra 500 feet below* Bye guys! VOOOODKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *jumps***

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... that was weird... Want to read one out bro?

**Gaia: **Fine... This last one is from **NekoAngel007**

***a cat climbs through an open window, hissing at France before transforming**

**into NekoAngel007***

**Shinigami-cat: **SO COOL!

**Hello, Shini-san and everyone else.**

**Everyone: **Hi**  
><strong>

**To celebrate my promotion of becoming a Angel of Death(awesome title, right?)**

**I decided to give you some more Truth or Dares.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Cool. Now you're just like me... hey my name means god of death cat.

**Gaia: **And mine means spirit of the earth.

**Shinigami-cat: **NO ONE ASKED YOU! YOU SATAN SPAWN!

**Norway~ come to my house and teach me magic!(Arthurs magic sucks)**

**Lukas: **After this chapter I['ll be more than happy to.

**Arthur: **My magic's not that bad!

**Shinigami-cat: **Yes it is.

**Alfred~ Your are still Russia's (bitch)slave right? Just checking.**

**Alfred: **Yes... I'm still Ivan's slave...

**Ivan: **And you?

**Alfred: **... I love my master...

**Austria~ seduce Prussia in your old Prus-Aust war outfit. :D**

**Roderich: **Fine... (_Goes off to find his old Prus-Aust war outfit_) I can't find it.

**Gilbert: **Oh that. I burned it to ashes years ago.

**Roderich: **YOU WHAT? (_Starts to strangle Gilbert_)

**Shinigami-cat: **UST!

**Feli Alfy Hurcu Roddy(I call them the uke quad) Lovi Yao Shini~**

**After all your dares can you guys sing this: Cell Block Tango in the end?**

**Shinigami-cat: **I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH!

**Everyone~ teach all me your cusses in you language**

**Lovino: **Cazzo (_Fuck_)

**Feliciano: **Cagna (_Bitch_)

**Antonio: **Puta (_Slut_)

**Francis: **Putain (_Whore_)

**Matthew: **Dick

**Alfred: **Douche bag

**Arthur: **Wanka

**Gilbert: **Prostituierte (_Skank_)

**Ludwig: **Schlampe (_Slut_)

**Hercules: **σκατά (_Fuck_)

**Elizaveta: **Kurva (_Whore_)

**Sadiq: **Orospu (_Bitch_)

**Ivan: **ебать (_Fuck_)

**Feliks: **Suka (_Bitch_)

**Thats it. Sorry if that cell block tango is too long. But hope you can keep**

**going. Oh, and France is coming with me for some JUDGEMENT!**

**Shinigami-cat: **The cell block tango is never too long!

**Francis: **Wait... WHAT?

***cuffs France to my collor then transforms, heading out the window to the fear**

**garden before disappearing once again***

**Francis: **Save me!

**Gaia: **Okay... time for the Cell block tango! But since there's only six people in it and Hercules is asleep... we'll kick him out.

**Hercules: **Zzzzzz

A random stage appears out of nowhere and the six people jump up onto the stage. The music starts.

**Feliciano:**_ Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich:**_ Squish!_

**Lovino: **_Uh Uh_

**Yao: **_Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat:**_ Lipschitz!_

**Feliciano: **_Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich:**_ Squish!_

**Lovino:**_ Uh Uh_

**Yao:**_ Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat: **_ Lipschitz!_

**Feliciano:**_ Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich:**_ Squish!_

**Lovino: **_Uh Uh_

**Yao: **_Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat:**_ Lipschitz!_

__**Feliciano: **_Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich: **_Squish!_

**Lovino: **_Uh Uh_

**Yao:**_ Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat: **_Lipschitz!_

**Feliciano:**_ Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich:**_ Squish!_

**Lovino:**_ Uh Uh_

**Yao:**_ Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat:**_ Lipschitz!_

**All:**_ He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had himself to blame  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it_

**Yao:**_  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<em>

**Feliciano: **_Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich:**_ Squish!_

**Lovino:**_ Uh Uh_

**Yao: **_Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat:**_ Lipschitz!_

**Feliciano:**_ You know how people  
>have these little habits<br>That get you down. Like Bernie.  
>Bernie like to chew gum.<br>No, not chew. POP.  
>So I came home this one day<br>And I am really irritated, and I'm  
>looking for a bit of sympathy<br>and there's Bernie layin'  
>on the couch, drinkin' a beer<br>and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
>Poppin'. So, I said to him,<br>I said, "you pop that  
>gum one more time..."<br>and he did.  
>So I took the shotgun off the wall<br>and I fired two warning shots...  
>...into his head.<em>

**All:**_ He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have heard it<br>I betcha you would  
>Have done the same!<em>

**Alfred:**_ I met Ezekiel Young from  
>Salt Lake city about two years ago<br>and he told me he was single  
>and we hit it off right away.<br>So, we started living together.  
>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd<br>fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
>And then I found out,<br>"Single" he told me?  
>Single, my ass. Not only<br>was he married  
>...oh, no, he had six wives.<br>One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
>night, when he came home, I fixed him<br>his drink as usual.  
>You know, some guys just can't hold<br>their arsenic._

**Feliciano, Alfred, Roderich, Shinigami-cat: **_Hah! He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He took a flower  
>In its prime<br>And then he used it  
>And he abused it<br>It was a murder  
>But not a crime!<em>

**Yao, Lovino: **_Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
>Cicero, Lipschitz<em>

**Roderich:**_  
>Now, I'm standing in the kitchen<br>carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
>minding my own business,<br>and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
>in a jealous rage.<br>"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
>he says. He was crazy<br>and he kept screamin',  
>"you been screwin the milkman."<br>And then he ran into my knife.  
>He ran into my knife ten times.."<em>

**All:**_ If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have seen it<br>I betcha you would have done the same!_

**Lovino: **_Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
>hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg<br>lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan  
>vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja<br>Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
>a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...<em>

**Roderich: **_Yeah, but did you do it?_

**Lovino:**_ UH UH, not guilty!_

**Yao: **_My sister, Veronica and  
>I had this double act<br>and my husband, Charlie,  
>traveled around with us.<br>Now, for the last number in  
>our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks<br>one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
>back flips,flip flops,<br>one right after the other.  
>Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,<br>the three of us,  
>boozin' and<br>havin' a few laughs  
>when we run out of ice.<br>So I went out to get some.  
>I come back, open the door<br>and there's Veronica and  
>Charlie doing Number Seventeen-<br>the spread eagle._

_Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
>I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.<br>It wasn't until later,  
>when I was washing the blood off my hands<br>I even knew they were dead.  
><em>

**All:**_ They had it coming  
>They had it coming<br>They had it coming all along  
>I didn't do it<br>But if I'd done it  
>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<em>

**Yao:**_ They had it coming  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ They had it coming  
><em>

**Yao:**_ They had it coming  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ They had it coming  
><em>

**Yao:**_ They had it coming  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ They took a flower  
><em>

**Yao:**_ All along  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ In its prime  
><em>

**Yao: **_I didn't do it  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ And then they used it  
><em>

**Yao:**_ But if I'd done it  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ And they abused it  
><em>

**Yao:**_ How could you tell me  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ It was a murder  
><em>

**Yao:**_ That I was wrong?  
><em>

**Everyone else:**_ But not a crime!_

**Shinigami-cat: **_  
>I loved Alvin Lipschitz<br>more than I can possibly say.  
>He was a real artistic guy...<br>sensitive... a painter.  
>But<br>He was always trying  
>to find himself.<br>He'd go out every night  
>looking for himself<br>and on the way  
>he found Ruth,<br>Gladys,  
>Rosemary and Irving.<br>I guess you can say we broke  
>up because of artistic differences.<br>He saw himself as alive  
>and I saw him dead.<em>

**All:**_ The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<em>

**Feliciano, Alfred, Shinigami-cat: **_They had it comin'  
><em>

**Yao, Roderich, Lovino: **_They had it comin'  
><em>

**Feliciano, Alfred, Shinigami-cat:**_ They had it comin'  
><em>

**Yao, Roderich, Lovino:**_ They had it comin'  
><em>

**Feliciano, Alfred, Shinigami-cat:**_ They had it comin'  
><em>

**Yao, Roderich, Lovino: **_They had it comin'  
><em>

**Feliciano, Alfred Shinigami-cat:**_ All along  
><em>

**Yao, Roderich, Lovino: **_All along  
>'Cause if they used us<br>'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
>And they abused us<br>_

**Feliciano, Alfred, Shinigami-cat:**_ How could you tell us  
><em>

**Yao, Roderich, Lovino,**_ How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
>That we were wrong?<br>_

**All:**_ He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had  
>Himself<br>To blame.  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha<br>You would  
>Have done<br>The same!_

**Feliciano:**_ You pop that gum one more time!_

**Alfred: **_Single my ass._

**Roderich:**_ Ten times!_

**Lovino: **_Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe._

**Yao:**_ Number seventeen-the spread eagle._

**Shinigami-cat:**_ Artistic differences.  
><em>

**Feliciano:**_ Pop!_

**Alfred: **_Six!_

**Roderich:**_ Squish!_

**Lovino:**_ Uh Uh_

**Yao:**_ Cicero_

**Shinigami-cat:**_ Lipschitz! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Walking on a tight rope that just happens to be in her house_) OH EEH OH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!

**Gaia: **(_Looks up from his book_) Witch doctor? Really?

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey don't distract me... SHIT! (_Shinigami-cat falls from tight rope and screams as she plummets towards the ground_) CATCH ME SOMEONE!

Lovino walks into the room.

**Lovino: **What's with all the AHHH! (_Crushed by Shinigami-cat_)

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! (_Picks up Lovino and hugs him_) THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

**Lovino: **WTF?

**Antonio: **Their friends now! So cute!

**Lovino: **Help me!

**Gilbert: **First one is from **H. E. Vaughn**

***random chick with huge boobs walks in through front door* Come on, Hannah!**

**H. E. Vaughn: NO! I'm not coming out, Beka, and you can't make me!**

**Everyone: **...?

**(Beka): *looks at others* Sorry, guys, I dressed her up, and she's really**

**self-concious...she's pretty, but she thinks she's not.**

**H. E. Vaughn: BECAUSE I'M NOT! QUIT TELLING LIES! *(Beka) walks over and drags**

**H. E. Vaughn into room; Vaughn is dressed in sexy pirate wench costume with**

**short-shorts, crop top, and hooker boots* ...I'm going to kill you.**

**Francis: **(_Wolf whistles_)

**(Beka): Oh, you'll get over it. Have fun! *walks out door, leaving H. E.**

**Vaughn behind***

**Francis: **(_Moves towards H. E. Vaughn with his rape face on_)

**...wait, where are you going? YOU'RE MY RIDE!...dammit. GAH! FRANCIS, KEEP**

**YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! *punches Francis through a wall* Sorry, guys, we're**

**going to a costume party later (AFTER I SEE WICKED AGAIN! YAY!) and I decided**

**on pirate, and she picked out the costume...then she altered the costume, and**

**here we are...how do I look? Oh, by the way, here's that dress from last**

**chapter you said you wanted, Shinigami-sama. *hands dress***

**Shinigami-cat: **YAY! BLOODY DRESS!

**Gaia: **... Its paint...

**Shinigami-cat: **SHUT UP! I CAN DREAM CAN'T I?

**Lovino: **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DREAM ABOUT?

**Kiku-san and Heracles, your daughter should arrive sometime next chapter!**

**(cause I'm beast like that and so know it) On with the dares!**

**Kiku: **Thank you

**Hercules: **Zzzzz

**No. 1: Thanks for the beavertail, Mattie! And I dare you to make even more for**

**everyone else in the room!**

**Matthew: **Okay (_Goes off to the kitchen to make beaver tail for everyone!_) Who want's beaver tail eh?

**Everyone: **Me!

**No. 2: Belarus, there's this chick at my school who says she'll kill Ivan and**

**says you're a wuss...I dare you to make her eat those words!**

**Natalia: **She wants to kill big brother? (_Sharpening knifes_) Must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill...

**Shinigami-cat: **After this chapter please Nat?

**No. 3: Kiku and Heracles, here's a marrige certificate! You two are so cute!**

**You'll make a great couple and great parents!**

**Hercules: **Were officially married now? What happened to the wedding?

**Kiku: **(_Sigh_) I know... but we can have the ceremony later.

**Shinigami-cat: **That's the spirit!

***(Beka) runs back in through back door***

**H. E. Vaughn: Where'd you go?**

**(Beka): Nowhere important! I've got a dare! I dare England to wear his pirate**

**outfit, and take Hannah into the rape closet! *Vaughn turns bright red***

**H. E. Vaughn: Beka, are y-**

**(Beka): Oh, hush, I know he's your favorite for a reason! *wink***

***Vaughn turns even brighter red***

**Everyone: **... Okay then...

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves her wand and Arthur is in his pirate outfit_) Well this isn't strange at all...

**Arthur: **(_Pirate mode activated_) Well ye scally wags brought me back again... Who is this saucy lass?

**Gaia: **(_Looks up from book again_) H. E. Vaughn... her friend dared her to go into the Rape closet with you.

Arthur Picks up H. E. Vaughn and takes her to a Rape closet.

**One hour later...**

Arthur carries H. E. Vaughn back into the room bridal style and sets her down next to Beka.

**Arthur: **She's a pretty good kisser if I do say so myself lads.

**(Beka): Okay, now with the rest of her dares *pulls out sheet of paper***

**No. 4: Austria, she dares you to teach her piano.**

**Roderich: **I'll teach her some Beethoven after this chapter.

**No. 5: Romano and Italy (here, Hannah wrote fratelli, but I don't like Romano,**

**so there!) she dares you both to come see a movie with her. You guys choose**

**the movie.**

**Feliciano: **Ve! The Smurfs!

**Lovino: **Johnny English.

**Feliciano: **But Antonio can take you to see that movie Fratello.

**Lovino: **And the potato bastard can take you to see that movie idiot!

**Shinigami-cat: **Can I suggest Wallace and Grommet the curse of the wear rabbit? It's such a cute movie and it isn't that scary at all.

**Feliciano: **OH! I wanna watch that!

**Lovino: **Fine well watch the Claymation.

**(Beka): That's all, so she'll see you guys next time! Nice meeting you! ...OH!**

**Wait a minute, she wrote something on the bottom of the page..."Thanks,**

**England..I never really see any gentlemen, especially living in the US. I may**

**be a proud American citizen, but given the choice, I'd live somewhere in**

**Europe...or Japan...or Canada." ..Well, ain't that the truth. See ya! *takes**

**H. E. Vaughn's hand and drags her out the back door***

**Arthur: **(_Pirate mode disabled_) Oh okay.

**Matthew: **It would be nice to see you around Quebec sometime.

**Kiku: **It would be an honour if you decided to live in my country.

**H. E. Vaughn: *screams and runs back in, and runs out through front door* Now**

**there's a creepy clown back there, too!**

**Shinigami-cat: **HE'S BACK? (_Grabs AK-47_) If he gets any closer I'll shot him to pieces.

**Lovino: **... so anyway the next one is from **cosplaylover**

**-climbs in through the window like a normal person- yosh! im in a super bad**

**mood cuz i my anime fandom was insulted by the name of weeaboo so i'll take my**

**anger out on every one else! **

**Shinigami-cat: **You tell em sister!

**first france and big brother russia i would like**

**you to read my rape story my friend asked me to write for her called Russias**

**revenge and tell me how you feel about it (you dont have to im just bored)**

**Ivan: **Sounds like fun.

**Francis: **Why not.

Ivan and Francis go off to read Russias revenge.

**Ten minutes later...**

**Ivan: **I like that story. I got my revenge on Francis da.

**Francis: **I'm now scared for my safety... can I stay at your house Arthur?

**Arthur: **Like hell you can you git!

**Francis: **BUT IVAN WILL RAPE ME! I KNOW IT!

**Ivan: **As long as you stay away from my sisters and me you will be fine Kolkolkol

**second!i want hungary to sing sexy vampire to romania because he is a sexy**

**vampire~**

**Elizaveta: **Damn... GET YOUAR ASS IN HERE ROMANIA!

Romania appears out of nowhere.

**Romania: **What?

**Elizaveta:** _I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
>I left my garlic at home<br>It's so dumb but it's so fun  
>To wander 'round the city alone<em>

_I'm runnin', fallin' down  
>Chase me all around this town<br>And now you've finally got me  
>What am I to do?<em>

_Sexy vampire,  
>I'm falling in love<br>So just bite me baby  
>And drink all my blood<em>

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love<br>So just bite me baby  
>And drink all my blood<em>

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>'Cause you need my plasma more than I do._

_Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
>And maybe for a disco break here<br>We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
>You could say I'm raising the stakes.<em>

_I'm runnin', fallin' down  
>Chase me all around this town<br>And now you've finally got me  
>What am I to do?<em>

_Sexy vampire,  
>I'm falling in love<br>So just bite me baby  
>And drink all my blood<em>

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love<br>So just bite me baby  
>And drink all my blood<em>

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>'Cause you need my plasma more than I do._

**Romania: **... Okay then... (_Gets up and walks away_)

**third!antient rome and germania! can i replace my grandfathers with the two of**

**you cuz i always adress you two as grandpa rome and great grandpa germania.**

**Ancient Rome: **Of course you can beautiful!

**Germania: **(_Hits Ancient Rome in the back of the head_) I'm sorry but we already have grandchildren... Lots of grandchildren... Too many grandchildren... Also I don't think your Grandfathers would like to be replaced. 

**and thats all i got right now so yeah oh wait! america has to go in the rape**

**closet with big brother Ivan now i done bye! -climbs out of the window-**

**Alfred: **OH SHIT! (_Attempts to run away but Ivan grabs his arm_)

**Ivan: **I believe that you are still my slave da. And a your master I order you to go into the Rape closet with me.

**Alfred: **Fuck you... master...

**Ivan: **(_Laughs, picks up Alfred and takes him to a Rape closet_) I believe I'll be the one fucking you Alfred.

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then... Next is 

**(Walks in through the front door with russian flag underwear on a **

**plushie)**

**mmmmmmmmmmmhhhh ... (looks over at everyone) oh hi! (waves spasticly)**

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves back spasticly_) Well hi there long time no see.

Ivan walks out of the Rape closet followed by Alfred.

**Ivan: **Have we got anymore dares?

**right dares (randomly squishes Russia's face in her boobs while she **

**talking) **

**Ivan: **? (_Shrugs_)

**1. Japan can i feel your tummy? pleeeeseeee (puts hands on tummy) **

**ohhhhhhh i**

**want a baby (russia still squished in boobs btw)**

**Kiku: **(_Blushing_) She is due soon... please remove your hand...

**2. Who was to have my babies any takers?... exept you Frenchie (holds a **

**knife**

**out) **

**Ivan: **(_Removes face from boobs_) Well since you seem so keen...

Ivan picks up Lady M.Q and takes her to a Rape closet.

**One hour later...**

**3. (after being in the rape closet) kay! England! (squishes face in **

**boobs) i**

**want you too dress like a girl for the chapter.**

**Arthur:** ? Mes memof mor mooms mom my mace (_Translation; please remove your boobs from my face_)

Ludwig pulls Lady M.Q from Arthur, who tries to regain his composure.

**Arthur: **A dress? Really?

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Waves her wand and Arthur is wearing a Gothic Lolita dress_) Take good care of that dress too!

**Arthur: **(_Blushing_)

**damm i have no more ... can i stay pleasesss for a little while? **

**(plonks herself on the floor then suddenly the door burst opens and a **

**wolf**

**runs in)**

**oh hi Luka! (is grabbed by the wolf and drageed out)**

**HELLL I'LL BE BACK!**

**Feliciano: **Ve? Will she be okay?

**Antonio: **Maybe...

**Natalia: **The next is from **Xaria or Dreampaw**

**Xaria:*Falls from a book*AHHHHHH! **

**Gaia: **WHAT THE HELL? Why are people falling out of my book?

**Okay... I dare Felicianno to sit on**

**Germany's lap for the rest of the chapter and for Prussia to bungee jump off**

**of the Empire State Building with a defective bungge happened on the**

**date?**

**Feliciano: **Ve. Okay ^^ (_Happily sits on Ludwig's lap_)

**Gilbert: **... Well seeing as how I'm going to die in a few minutes, Francis and I went to the movies, he tried to grab my ass, I poured my drink on his head. End of story.

**Francis: **Not the most romantic date in the world but it could have been if Gilbert was a little more open.

**Gilbert: **Creeper... (_Walks off to do his bungee jumping dare_)

Gilbert standing on top of the Empire State Building... It's oddly calming. Gilbert takes a deep breath and jumps... Let's just say the cord snapped and the awesome albino was smeared all over the pavement... gross...

**Shinigami-cat: **Damn... (_Waves wand and Gilbert is alive again and back in the relative safety of Shinigami-cat's lounge room_)

**Ivan: **The next is from **thedragonballbabe**

***A few snowflakes fall from the sky. It slowly grows into a raging, howling**

**snowstorm. (France is not really accidentally hit in the balls with hail.)**

**XxEvilxX emerges from the center of the storm.***

**Francis: **AHHHHH!

**Shinigami-cat: **IT'S SO COLD!

**Gaia: **FREEZING!

***shouting over the wind* HI GUYS! HOLD ON! *snaps fingers, and the storm dies**

**off.* Russia, how the hell do you put up with General Winter? That guy is**

**freaking scary! Do you know what I had to do to convince him to not kill me**

**for summoning a storm in late summer?**

**Ivan: **I drink lots of Vodka... Vodka will make you forget what he forced you to do... It works for me...

**Gaia: **Going to book you in for a therapist later this week...

**...Chains...Whips...S-so cold... He's horrible, he's a spawn of the devil,**

**he's grabby...*shudders and starts crying* H-hug please, Russia... *glomps**

**Russia and refuses to let go for a few minutes***

**Ivan: **(_Starts crying as well_) It's okay! Vodka will make it all better! Vodka solves everything! It makes the pain go away!

**...Okay, I feel better now.**

**Time for DARES!**

**Sweden- HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE SALE OF DEFECTIVE DOORS? *stands on tip toe and**

**glares right in Sweden's face* THAT DOOR I USED LAST CHAPTER WAS FROM IKEA! DO**

**YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED IF FRANCE FOUND ME HALF NAKED? DO YOU? HMMMM?**

**YOU MUST APOLOGIZE!**

**Berwald: **N't my fa'lt. Bl'me t'e man'f'tures... I c'n see how t'at w'uld be a pr'blem... Sorry.

**...I want my money back.**

**Berwald: **(_Gives thedragonballbabe back her money_)

**...andakissonthelipsplease...**

**Berwald: **(_Blushes and kisses thedragonballbabe on the lips_)

**Oh, and I have a serious question to ask you. *cue serious lights.* I must**

**know. *stares Sweden directly in the face without flinching***

**Is it true...**

**THAT THERE'S A PARTY IN YOUR PANTS? I AM SO THERE! *tries to get into Sweden's**

**pants... literally.***

**Berwald: **O.O (_Pushes thedragonballbabe into Ludwig who holds her back_)

**America- Two more chapters of being Russia's bitch! ^^ So, did you remember what**

**you're suppossed to say to Russia? Hm?**

**Alfred: **(_Pissed_) Yes I remember what I'm meant to say to my master...

**Ivan: **Which is?

**Alfred: **... Anything for you master, right away sir, yes my love... But do I still have to wear this dress?

**Ivan: **Yes.

**...You're such a cute uke. Whenever you get something for Russia, you have to**

**kiss him on the cheek and say, "I live to please, moya lubov" (my love in**

**Russian.) Also, I want you to find out what Russia's fetish is. Then indulge**

**him in it. (You know, if it's bondage tie yourself up, roleplay find cotsumes,**

**etc.)**

**Alfred: **... YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

**Shinigami-cat: **Well according to my extensive research...

**Gaia: **Trolling FanFiction...

**Shinigami-cat: **Ivan has a BDSM fetish and doesn't mind role play.

**Alfred: **... shit... (_walks out of the room and comes back with a paper bag full of 'toys' and a first aid kit_)

**Arthur: **What's with the first aid kit?

**Alfred: **I'm definitely going to need it when it's all over... (_depressed aura_)

**Everyone: **-.-"

Ivan laughs and takes Alfred off to a Rape closet.

**Finland- I am so, so sorry that I nearly got you raped... Please forgive me!**

**Why don't you go let Su-san... remind everyone who's wife you are? (Take that**

**as you like... This'll probably end in a Rape closet...)**

**Tino: **It's okay. It wasn't your fault. (_Blushes at what Berwald is dared to do_)

**Berwald: **(_Shrugs and picks up Tino and takes him to a Rape closet_)

**Shini-chan- You know, now that I think about it, rape is unwanted sex. But**

**almost eveyone who uses the closets does so consensually. So shouldn't they**

**just be called Sex closets or something?**

**Shinigami-cat: **True... true... But they have been called Rape closets for 22 chapters now so why bother changing the name now? I'm just going to leave it as it is.

**Greece- Aw, it's a girl! Yay! Imma visit you later!**

**Hercules: **Okay.

**Japan- Wait... you're pregnant... So why haven't you been bitching at Greece for him**

**to take responsibility? **

**Kiku: **But he has been taking responsibility! After the chapters we've been working really hard on setting a date for the wedding, and deciding whose house we are going to live in!

**That's it, we're having the first-ever HETALIA**

**WEDDING! All the nations of the world (that includes Sealand), Shini-chan, and**

**all the reviewers shall show up! **

**All the reviewers: **Wow!

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh! I love weddings!

**Gaia: **... Do I have to wear a tux?

***Clapns hand and Japan is in a sleevless**

**white gown with a veil, a long train, ad is holding a bouquet of roses. Greece**

**is in a white tuxedo. Shini-chan is in the dress H. E. Vaughn gave her.**

**Veeryone else is also in formal wedding attire.) Shini-chan shall be the**

**priest, or whatever! Japan, hurry up and choose a maid (man?) of honor!**

**Shinigami-cat: **YAY! I have a place to wear this dress!

**Kiku: **Um... Arthur kun? Would you be my maid of honour?

**Arthur: **Of course Kiku.**  
><strong>

**Alfred: **Dude? What about me?

**Kiku: **... A bride's maid?

**Alfred:** YAY!

**LET'S**

**GET THIS WEDDING STARTED! AFTER THIS, WE'RE HAVING AN AFTER PARTY! I'VE GOT**

**BBER, VODKA, AND SANGRIA!**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then. Time to get this started!

The reviewers take their seats and Kiku walks down the aisles. Elizaveta is holding the train, they are followed by Feliks (_the flower girl_) and Toris (_The ring bearer_). When Kiku reaches the alter the looks lovingly into Hercules's eyes and Hercules looks back at Kiku with the same intensity of love.

**Reviewers: **Awwww so cute! (_Start taking pictures_)

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Takes her position as priestess and begins_) Okay no flash photography during the wedding but go nuts when they kiss and during the after party... Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Honda Kiku and Hercules Karpusi in holy matrimony...

**One very long ceremony later...**

**Shinigami-cat: **... Do you Hercules Karpusi take Honda Kiku to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?

**Hercules: **I do.

**Reviewers: **(_Squeal!_)

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then... Do you Honda Kiku take Hercules Karpusi to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?

**Kiku: **I do.

**Reviewers: **(_Squeal!_)

**Shinigami-cat: **STOP THAT! ... Does anyone have any objections to this union?

**Random fangirl: **KISS HIM ALREADY!

**Shinigami-cat: **... So by the power invested in me by... The earth... I now pronounce you seme and uke. You may kiss your uke.

Hercules kisses Kiku and the fangirls go wild; pictures are getting taken and confetti if being thrown everywhere. Kiku blushes, turns around and throws the flowers and Feliciano catches them. This just causes the fangirls to go even crazier.

**Gaia: **LET'S GET THIS AFTER PARTY STARTED PEOPLE!

**Everyone: **YES!

**(after everything is done)**

Once again the house is destroyed... seven Rape closets were set on fire, There is a hole in the wall, Gilbert is in a skirt, Alfred is sleeping on Ivan's chest, Francis is butt naked and the Reviewers are spread all over the house... and backyard. Gaia ushers everyone out of the house...

**Hehe... I gots ta get home... *stumbles around drunkenly. For she is drunk.***

**Russsiaaaa... Can I crash at your place? *falls onto Russia***

**Ivan: **Okay...

**Tino: **Next is from **NekoAngel007**

***a glowing cloud seeps into the room and takes a form of two figures one**

**forming into NekoAngel007 and another forming into France who looks like he's**

**been through hell twice and mauled by Animal Planet.***

**Shinigami-cat: **But if that's Francis... WHO THE HELL IS THAT?

**Gaia: **A robot I made. It's a good likeness isn't it?

**Hello once again.**

**I've brought back France *throws France onto the floor while he rolls up into**

**a ball crying* and have some more truths and dares!**

**Arthur: **What did she do to you?

**Francis: **THE COO COO CLOCKS! EVERY TIME I FINNISHED ONE THERE WAS ANOTHER!

**Shini-san~ can you use your magic to make feli and lovi switch personalities?**

**I love them so much but I can't stop torturing them!**

**Shinigami-cat: **EPIC

**Lovino: **Wait don't I get a say?

**Feliciano: **Ve?

**Shinigami-cat: **Nope (_Waves her wand and Feliciano and Lovino's personalities get switched_)

**Lovino: **(_Walks over to Antonio and sits in his lap_) Hum let's do something fun later Antonio... Like make a pizza.

**Antonio: **(_starts to cry tears of joy_) THANK YOU!

**Feliciano: **Damn you potato bastard! Stop fucking moving! I'm only sitting in your lap because of a previous dare you moron!

**Ludwig: **(_Looks up at the roof_) Why me?

**Greece~ have you and other countries under the ottoman empire ever did *ahem***

**other services? **

**Hercules: **What do you think? You'll probably be right.

**Alfred~ I have heard that you have the most viarity of pairings starring you**

**(like usuk ivan/alfred etc.). Is that true? If its not true then tell me who**

**does.**

**Alfred: **Really? Well why wouldn't it be true? Everyone wants to be with the hero!

**Feli Lovi~ I want you guys to read a BUNCH of Itacest doujishi (with the help**

**of Hungary of course). Let us record your reactions and see them. Do not close**

**your eyes or Shini-san will put you guys in the rape closet until you have had**

**sex.**

**Feliciano: **You're all sick you know that?

**Lovino: **Ve?

**Elizaveta: **(_Creepy smile_) If you two would like to follow me...

She leads Feliciano and Lovino out of the room to read a bunch of Itacest doujishi.

**Ludwig: **How long until the spell wears off?

**Shinigami-cat: **They should be back to normal by the end of the chapter.

Suddenly a scream echoes through the house and Lovino runs back into the room and cries into Antonio's shirt. He is followed by Feliciano who looks thoroughly disturbed.

**Antonio: **What's wrong Lovi?

**Lovino: **It was awful! My leaning tower of Pisa... and Feli's... and the tomato sauce... and... and... It was scary!

**Feliciano: **Not scary. Gross, disturbing and sick.

**Elizaveta: **And I caught it all on tape HA HA HA!

**Austria~ You disobeyed your last dare! Now you have to seduce Prussia in HIS**

**uniform. *dark yet perverted aura fills the room***

**Roderich: **I only did that because Gilbert destroyed my uniform!

**Gilbert: **I was board! What did you expect me to do?

Roderich sighs and walks off. He comes back a few minutes later in Gilbert's military uniform carrying a riding crop in his hands.

**Shinigami-cat: **... Where the hell did you get the riding crop from?

**Roderich: **I found one in Gaia's room.

**Gaia: **... STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!

Roderich rolled his eyes and walks over to Gilbert. He whispers something into his ear. Gilbert's face went bright red.

**Gilbert: **LIES! YOU TELL LIES!

**Roderich: **Well your body obviously remembers what I'm talking about.

**Gilbert: **What are you...? OH FUCK! (_Dude he so got a boner_)

**Shinigami-cat: **What did you say?

**Gilbert: **TELL ANYONE AND I'LL KILL YOU! AND YOUR PIANO TOO!

**Thats all for now. Sorry Shini-san if you don't like PruAus. Oh! and I sent**

**Norway to the magical forbiden land of Eden, Nova, and I think I saw Arthurs**

**'friends' in there. To bad for Arthur only Angels can let mortals in (sucks**

**for you). He should be back right about NOW!**

**Shinigami-cat: **I don't mind most pairings. The only ones I really can't stand and hate with a fiery passion are USCan and FrCan.

**How was Nova, Norway?**

**Lukas: **It was different. Pretty good actually.

**Well I've gotta go. Bye Bye!**

***disperses back into the glowing cloud and seeps away***

**Everyone: **Later.

**Elizaveta: **The next is from **Bow Meister Artemis**

***voice drifts in* Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't be there at the moment,**

**important business in Olympus. Something I want to point out is that Gaia is**

**the Titan of Earth. Her Roman name is EARTH. Sound familiar? **

**Gaia: **I was close...

**Shinigami-cat: **Not really.

**So ... what are you going to name your daughter Kiku? Well whatever it is I'm sure it'd be**

**great. **

**Kiku: **We aren't sure. Maybe Sakura or Aphrodite.

**Hmm... Lovino. Stop doing all stuff to Shini-chan's room! How would you**

**like it if I filled your room with pictures of Ludwig? I mean really.**

**Lovino: **Okay. I get the point.

**And Shini-chan would it kill you to ease up on the hate? No, infact I DARE you to**

**ease up on the hate. With a dare so powerful you can not activate host**

**immunity. **

**Shinigami-cat: **...

**Gaia: **She fainted...

**I'm wasting my energy ... talking like this... so I should go...**

**By...e!...**

**Gaia: **Last is from **engage thy class**

**Lo and behold, people like the authors of this are the reason why I'm ashamed**

**of liking Hetalia.**

**Shinigami-cat: **... You reviewed this truth or dare... just to insult me? You engage thy class should realise that I'm just one person that just likes writing this kind of stuff and should just except it. Why would you even read this if you were just going to say that anyway? Always remember sticks and stones will break my bones but words always cut deep.

**Gaia: **(_Looks up from book_) Now if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. We don't want any haters here because this has been made just for fun. We don't want any haters here so no more comments like that anymore okay?

**Shinigami-cat **Thanks for having my back for once bro. B.T.W this is the second last chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shinigami-cat: **Fucking flamer...

**Gaia: **So this is the last chapter?

**Shinigami-cat: **Dude I'm swamped with assignments! I can't keep writing this!

**Gaia: **Just moderate your time.

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm writing three other fan fictions and I got an idea for this other one that's really gory!

**Gilbert: **Anyway the first one is from **Grellypops**

**GRELLY HAS RETURNED. *Climbs through Window* It's been awhile huh? OH WELL. I**

**brought a piñata! *Throws candy like confetti* Onward with the dares and**

**stuffs! :D**

**Alfred: **CANDY!

**Romania: I dare you to play the Pocky-game with me! *blushublushu* :/D**

**Romania: **... Fine... (_Picks up a pocky stick and plays the game with you_)

**Three minutes later...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Brake it up or get a room you two!

**Canada: Hey Mattie, Are you proud of Justin Beiber? Or would you rather stuff**

**his face in an oven like me ANDAND I bought one of those Canadian lumberjack**

**shirts yesterday /has been wanting one for ages B']**

**Matthew: **He's okay I just think that he's a little annoying. Well lumberjack shirts are cool. I have one and I think Alfred dose too somewhere.

**Alfred: **Yep! It's in my closet somewhere.

**America: What do you think of Rebecca Black?**

**Alfred: **... anyone else want to stab themselves in the ears until you bleed to death?

**Hey Shini-Chan, How would like YOUR OWN ZOMBIE**

**ARMY? Pretty sweet right? **

**Shinigami-cat: **I know I already have one ^^

**Oh and I declare Romania and China as my Waifus!**

**Romania: **... Walking away now.

**Yao: **...no...

**/Leaves Piñata filled with presents and climbs out the window**

**Shinigami-cat: **Veva piñata! Filled with fun for everyone!

**~Oh and congrats Greece & Japan! You two make a lovely couple 3 Lots of Love**

**to you two from me, Grelly!**

**Kiku: **Thank you very much.

**Hercules: **Zzzzz.

**Feliciano: **Ve how nice.

**Ludwig: **Next is **H. E. Vaughn**

***the stork from Looney Tunes flies in, H. E. Vaughn on its back; she climbs**

**off (is wearing Steampunk outfit); stork lands in front of Japan***

**Kiku: **...?

**Stork: Congr- *hic* congradu- *hic* Uh, Congradultions, ur a muther! *hands**

**baby and flies away***

**Don't worry, I rode with him to make sure he got here and that nothing**

**happened to your child. I would never intentionally put any small child in**

**danger.**

**Kiku: **He is so cute.

**Shinigami-cat: **What's his name?

**Kiku: **I'm not sure... What do you think Hercules?

**Hercules: **... How about Zeus?

**Kiku: **Well since he looks like me... I it's fair that we call him Zeus.

**Shinigami-cat: **Zeus looks so cute! Bella take care of him.

**Bella: **I'll take good care of him Kiku, Hercules. You two have nothing to worry about! (_Walks off with Zeus_)

**Anyways, my marching band is doing a Steampunk show this year, so that's why**

**I'm dressed this way (sweet, right?) ON WITH THE DARES!**

**Gaia: **(_looks at H._) I love steampunk. I approve of your choice of cloths.

**1: Mattie, come to school with me tomorrow! It's spirit week, and for Sports**

**Team day tomorrow, I'M GOING TO BE A TORONTO MAPLE LEAF! (if someone's gonna**

**be a hockey team, it's gotta be Canadian, cause all others cant compare!)**

**Matthew: **Okay. It sounds like lots of fun ^^

**2: Ivan, who, out of all the people in this room, is your favorite person**

**(honestly) and why? give at least 5 reasons**

**Ivan: **... Well the person I want to kill the least is Toris because he can cook, do my paper work when I'm lazy, he doesn't sell my cloths like Raivis dose, he looks very cute when he is trembling in fear and he looks very cute in a maids dress.

**Toris: **...

**Everyone else: **O.O

**Ivan: **What? It's true ^^

**3: Arthur, can you find a way to get me to the new years celebration in London**

**this year? my school's marching band was asked to play, but i cant get**

**there...**

**Arthur: **I'll send star dust to get you.

**4: Sweden, we have an exchange student here from your country..it's 40 degrees**

**over here, and he's in shorts...may i ask what's up with that?**

**Berwald: **I's c'lder ‚n S'wd'n.

**5: Francis, je suis désolé d'être si cruel pour vous ces chapitres. Il**

**genre de vient avec le territoire. Mais vous devez admettre, c'était assez**

**amusant...quand vous n'étiez pas se faire tuer ou de mettre le feu! ..Now I**

**dare you to listen to Friday by Rebecca Black on repeat for 2 hours.**

**Francis: **c'est bon mon cher. la puissance de l'amour de moi à chaque fois guéri. Et oui, c'est amusant wa quand je n'étais pas se blesser… WHY ? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME LISTEN TO THAT ?

**Shinigami-cat: **SUFFER BITCH! (_Shoves head phones onto Francis's head and makes him listen to Rebecca black_)

**Two hours later...**

**Francis: **(_currently curled up into a ball_) I hate you all...

**6: Fratelli, voi siete i migliori fratelli chiunque potrebbe mai chiedere. ****Mi**

**piace la tua personalità contrastanti e solo di essere con voi. Io sono**

**fortunato e orgoglioso di essere chiamato tuo sorellina. ...Now I dare you to**

**take me to see Italy (a whole tour of the north and south wold be awesome!)**

**Feliciano: **grazie sorella! Sono felice di chiamare mia sorella è troppo e sono felice che si desidera chiamare noi i tuoi fratelli! We would love to! See you in Italy!

**Lovino: **qualunque cosa. Non mi interessa. Fine. But you're paying for your own plane ticket damn it!

**Okay, well, that's all of them! And now, I am off to destroy whoever flamed**

**this!**

**Shinigami-cat: **Take this chainsaw! (_Throws you a chainsaw_)

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LET LAST CHAPTER BE THE SECOND LAST! If anything,**

**do at least one more after this! Because if you don't, that's only 23**

**chapters, and 23 IS AN EVIL NUMBER! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN THAT MOVIE? ...That**

**and 1408 *shudders* I couldn't even finish that one...or One Missed Call...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry but it is the last chapter... nope I haven't seen that movie. But 1408... I saw that at the movies and there was a black out right in that scene where they open that door. Gaia screamed like a girl.

**Gaia: **Liar.

**Later, guys! *steampunk airship floats mysteriously outside window* Oh,**

**there's my ride! *climbs on airship and flies away***

**Gaia: **That's awesome!

**Roderich:** Next is from **thedragonballbabe**

***Runs in and grabs Shini-chan and starts shaking her viciously. Has a crazy**

**look in her eye***

**Shinigami-cat: **HELP ME! I'm being man handled!

**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, LAST CHAPTER! *turns and looks at the rest of the**

**cast* I-I... I'm gonna miss you guys... Especially you, Ivan... *hugs Ivan and**

**starts crying quietly.***

**Ivan: **It's okay ^J^

**...Crying? I'm not crying. Seriously. *wipes eyes***

**Well, time for dares.**

**Sweden- ...Okay... I forgive you. Tino, you're so lucky... Berwald's a good**

**kisser. And WHY am I not allowed into the party in your pants? You invited the**

**world, and last time I checked, I'M PART OF THE FREAKING WORLD!**

**Berwald: **W's I dr'nk wh'n I s'id th't?

**Francis: **Yes! Ohononononon!

**Shinigami-cat: **I remember that! You said that at the party after Kiku and Hercules got married!

**Berwald: **D'mn.

**...You know what? We're having a party in Sweden's pants. And EVERYONE (except**

**France) is going! That means RIGHT NOW! *creates mega-sized Rape closet and**

**starts dragging everyone in* No host immunity!**

**Berwald: **O.O

**Everyone else: **O.O

**Shinigami-cat: **WTF? OMFGCGCYEWFGBWHPQWO!

**Gaia: **NOOOOOOOO!

**One hour later...**

Everyone walks out of the Rape closet and shall never speak of it again... it was scary.

**Russia- Th-thanks for the advice... It did help a little... *sits down on**

**Russia's lap and holds him. Ocasionally winces at memories of General Winter.***

**I.. Uh... *whispering* I love you...**

**Ivan: **(_Hugs and kisses_) I love you too.

**America- Aww, last chapter of servitude! So... Tell me. WHAT DID YOU AND**

**RUSSIA ROLE-PLAY? And here! *gives different slutty-maid dress* Wear it! ROAR!**

**Alfred: **... He made me dress like a rabbit... and he was a wolf... You can guess what I had to do in exchange for my life... (_Picks up new dress and walks off to put it on. He comes back in about ten minutes_)

**Ivan: **KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

**Alfred: **Oh shit...

**Italy- OHMYGOD YOU CAUGHT THE BOQUET! THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR YOU AND GERMANY**

**TO GET HITCHED! The wedding'll be held after the rest of my dares, kay?**

**Feliciano: **Ve! Ludwig we're getting married!

**Ludwig: **... damn...

**Lovino: **I KILL YOU BITCH!

**Finland- D'awww, you and Sweden make such a cute couple... You're getting**

**married too! And yes, you'll be a wife. In a dress.**

**Tino: **What?

**Berwald: **Y'u d'n't w'nt to g'et m'rried? =(

**Tino: **NO I DO!

**Berwald: **=)

**Okay, anyone else wanna get married? We can have a huge multi-wedding! *stares**

**at America and Russia* ANYONE? You know, maybe... *stares intently at Russia**

**and America. Slowly pulls out a wedding dress, staring at America.***

**Ivan: **Alfred as your master you must marry me.

**Alfred: **... yes... master... MOTHER FUCKER!

**England- YOU! *glomps England* I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T REMEMBER! FERB (from**

**Phineas and Ferb) IS FREAKING BRITISH! SO THEREFORE YOU JUST GOT 10 TIMES MORE**

**AWESOME! NOT AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA, BUT WHATEVER! Oh yeah. Go get married to**

**France.**

**Arthur: **I have no time for childish cartoons... I'M NOT MARRYING THE FROG!

**Francis: **It's a dare you have to!

**Arthur: **Fuck...

**Romano- I'll be right back! *grabs Romano and drags him off to a normal**

**closet. Emerges half an hour later. Romano is now in a sleevless, glimmering**

**white wedding dress. He has a matching train, and is carrying a bouqet of red**

**and white carnations.)**

**Lovino: **I hate you all...

**Spain- YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**Antonio: **THANK YOU! (_Crash tackles Lovino and starts to kiss_)

**Shinigami-cat: **... save it for the honey moon please...

**China- Rape closet. Korea. You. NOW.**

**Yao: **D=

**Im Yong Soo: **DAZE! (_drags Yao to a Rape closet_)

**Shinigami-cat: **We'll just leave them for now...

**Prussia- I give you free reign to claim as many vital regions as you can in**

**one hour. Ready, annnnnnnd... GO! (No immunity from anyone. Me, Shini-chan,**

**Gaia...)**

**Gilbert: **SWEET! (_Grabs the nearest nation and drags the to a Rape closet_) YOU'RE FIRST JAPAN!

**Kiku: **WHAT? HELP HERCULES!

**Hercules: **What do you think doing Gilbert?

**Gilbert: **... Oh shit... (_Hercules punches Gilbert knocking him out cold_)

**Shinigami-cat: **... well that was a fail...

**Norway- *stares.* Hm... *claps hands and Norway is dressed up as a cute little**

**bride.***

**Lukas: **WHAT?

**Denmark- YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**Mathias: **=D

**Okay, so who's getting married? France and England, Finland and Sweden,**

**Denmark and Norway, Germany and Italy, Russia and America, Spain and Romano...**

**Anyone else? No? Well then, LET'S GO! OTHER REVIEWERS, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!**

***wedding chapel poofs in, everyone is in formal clothes, and all the crap that**

**happened at Greece and Japan's wedding.***

**Shinigami-cat: **(_Takes her place as the priest again and cracks her knuckles_) Ladies and Gaia... we have gathered here to witness the marriage of ... FrUK, SuFin, DenNor, GerIta, RussAmer and Spamano in holy matrimony...

**(After all the ceremonies and parties)**

**Uhm... Russia... I-I know you're married, but... *wraps arms around his neck***

**B-become one with me? For old times sake?**

**Ivan: **After this chapter da? ^J^

**Well guys, it's been fun! I'll miss visiting you all... GROUP HUG, EVERYONE**

**IN! ...FRANCE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS! *bitch-slaps him***

**Francis: **OUCH!

***walks out the front door.***

**Shinigami-cat: **WHAT THE HELL!

**Gaia: **Get over it...

**Francis: **Next is from **FergiSensai x**

**Walks in through the back door carring something wrapped up in a blanket)**

**Shinigami-cat: **What's in the blanket? CANDY?

**oh hey guys! I haz more dares! (adjusts thing in her arms) oh it's my baby! Russia your a daddy (reveales baby) **

**Ivan: **... HIDE IT FROM NATALIA!

**right dares but before Russia hold her for me?**

**Ivan: **... Okay... but if Natalia asks this is Arthurs!

**1. Dotisu i dare you to bathe in pasta sauce!**

**Ludwig: **... weird... but okay...

Walks into the bathroom and takes a bath in sauce.

**2. America I ask you to have babies with iggy (waves a magic wand and a baby**

**appears) you'll thank me later**

**Alfred: **... Cute... but now I have another state... What should we call her Iggy?

**Arthur: **...New England.

**Alfred: **Lame... how about New America!

**Shinigami-cat: **So original...

**right I'm stuffed Russia you can keep her for a chapter (kisses Russia's cheek**

**and skips out the door) x**

**Ivan: **I CAN'T KEEP HER! IF NATALIA COMES SHE'LL TRY AND KILL HER!

**Bella: **I'll take care of her. She's cute.

**Gaia: **Next is from **like. Aliens**

***jumps in through the window and stays for a few seconds after some police**

**cars passed by***

**...**

**Oh, hi guys. *smiles***

**Shinigami-cat: **I like your prison clothes! Can I have them?

**Wait... *changes orange unawesome prison clothes to a butler cosplay***

**Don't dare call the police or I'll... Nevermind. So... My dare... I dare**

**Belarus to seduce America and fuck him in the rape closet. If you will, I'll**

**give you these pictures of Ivan in a maid dress, sleeping, bullying Latvia,**

**eating, drinking vodka, showering, bullying the Italy twins, stalking China,**

**etc. And, I'll attend your wedding. Capiche~? **

**Natalia: **... (_Grabs Alfred by the collar and drags him into the closet_)

**Alfred: **NOOOOOOO!

**One hour later...**

They emerge.

**I will send the pictures to you once you finish my dare.**

**Natalia: **No I want them now.

**That is all for today. I WILL come back. Bye.**

**Shinigami-cat: **No you won't. This is the last chapter.

***disappears into a cloud of smoke***

**Shinigami-cat: **Next is **NekoAngel007**

***a bush of black roses start growing in the middle of the room to form into**

**NekoAngel007 in a dress made of black roses***

**Shinigami-cat: **I want that dress!

**Hello! I'm here again with some dares!**

**I'm sorry that there had been some haters in the crowd. They just can't accept**

**that some people are just dedicated to Hetalia. I hope you guys never die out.**

**Everyone: **We never will!

**Everyone~ Excluding Shini-san (cause she's not a country) I've been hearing**

**rumors that countries have split personalities of their former selves. Like**

**Russia has the split personality of USSR(Soviet). Is it true?**

**Ivan: **That's true! There is always two sides to every country. For example Ludwig during world war two had episodes were he went completely bat shit crazy.

**Ludwig: **Don't remind me...

**Antonio: **I went crazy during my conquistador years ^_^

**Shinigami-cat: **That's nothing to be proud of...

**Antonio: **I know...

**Italy~ Tell me some details of the last challenge I gave you and your brother.**

***ultimate smirk***

**Feliciano:** ... We saw... things... disturbing things... things that I would only do with Ludwig...

**Lovino: **Shut up.

**The Biggest Ukes in Hetalia according to Shini-san~ Sing "I Can't Decide" by**

**Scissors Sisters. Hope its not to long. (And after you see the video look at**

**anime munters!)**

**Shinigami-cat: **I LOVE THAT SONG! B.T.W saw that video and LOVED IT!

**Gaia: **So who's going to sing it?

**Shinigami-cat: **Umm... Feli, Lovi, Mattie and Iggy!

A stage suddenly appears and the lights go out. Suddenly the lights go back on and said 4 biggest ukes according to Shinigami-cat are on the stage.

**Feliciano: **_It's not easy having yourself a good time  
>Greasing up those bets and betters<br>Watching out they don't four-letter  
><em>

**Arthur: **_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time  
>Smells-like something I've forgotten<br>Curled up died and now it's rotten_

**Lovino: **_I'm not a gangster tonight  
>Don't want to be a bad guy<br>_

**Matthew: **_I'm just a loner baby  
>And now you're gotten in my way<em>

**All together now: **_I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride_

**Arthur: **_It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
><em>

**Lovino: **_If I stop now call me a quitter  
><em>

**Feliciano: **_If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
><em>

**Matthew: **_Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
><em>

**Lovino: **_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
><em>

**Arthur: **_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

**Matthew: **_I've got to hand it to you  
>You've played by all the same rules<br>_

**Feliciano: **_It takes the truth to fool me  
>And now you've made me angry<em>

**All together now: **_I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride_

**Feliciano: **_Oh I could throw you in the lake  
><em>

**Arthur: **_Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
><em>

**Matthew: **_I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
><em>

**Lovino: **_Oh I could bury you alive  
><em>

**Feliciano: **_But you might crawl out with a knife  
><em>

**Arthur: **_And kill me when I'm sleeping  
>That's why<em>

**All together now: **_I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride_

**Shini-san~ I wanna see some Nyotalia! **

**Shinigami-cat: **Your wish is my command! (_Waves wand and everyone changes into the opposite gender... Even the hosts..._)

**Gaia: **I GOT BOOBS? FTW?

Female Ivan kols darkly at female America. Female France laughs and trues to grope female England. Female Gilbert gropes female Canada while the others aren't looking. Male Shinigami-cat looks down at her/his now flat chest. Female Gaia looks down at his/her HUGE chest and falls over because of the sudden shift in weight. Female Lovino is screaming at female Ludwig and female Antonio.

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay... as much as I like not having back problems and bleeding once a month like some freaky demon... Maybe we should change back? (_Waves wand and everyone is back to the right gender_)

**France~ Why don't you go fuck yourself(literally) in the rape closet while**

**England(I must admit, I'm starting to enjoy your suffering) watches you.**

***thorns start sprouting from the dress***

**Francis: **I don't mind. Come along Arthur.

**Arthur: **WHAT?

Francis drags Arthur to the rape closet.

**Prussia~ Tell us what "awesome" position your going to try the next time you**

**have sex.**

**Gilbert: **... Depends on who I'm with and how drunk I am... But I'll go for a 69 with Matthew.

**Matthew: **O_O

**Well thats all I have for now. Though for fun I'm going to tell you all what I**

**like in doujinshis' and fanfic about Hetalia: some incest, pairings of some**

**countries that has had some real conflicts in history, het/yuri/yaoi(all are**

**good), violence/gore, songfics especially when the crew is singing it. There**

**are several other elements that make a perfect fanservice for me but thats all**

**for now. Oh! And what I hate the most is BIG crack. **

**Shinigami-cat: **I agree.

**Tata for now! See you for later!**

**Shinigami-cat: **Later ^_^

**Roderich: **The last one is from **joy2theworlddannyphantom**

***walks out of the shadows as if it's perfectly normal* Hi!**

**Shinigami-cat: **It is normal ^_^

**Now... What to do, who to torture, how to do it... **

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh I know! Choose Gaia! Choose my brother!

**Well, let's start with the basics. Prussia go f*ck Canada. Alfred...*GLARE OF**

**RUSSIA* I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL. **

**Gilbert: **Sweet! 69 it is!

**Matthew: **Oh maple...

**Alfred:** AHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

**No I won't, it'll taste like McDonalds. I HATE McDonalds.**

**Alfred: **Thank God... McDonalds is awesome!

**Shinigami-cat: **It tastes like shit Alfred...

**So... Go jump in a hole and die. After being with Ivan.**

**alone.**

**In a room.**

**With no way out.**

**Wearing nothing.**

**AT ALL.**

**just so I can see how this turns out.**

**Alfred: **O_O... WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY?

**Ivan: **Kolkolkolkol

***yawns and attracted out white feathered wings* I wanna drop France from**

**400000 feet... And so I shall.**

**Francis: **... Damn it...

joy2theworlddannyphantom grabs Francis and flies up 400000 feet and drops him. As Francis hurtles towards the ground screaming Shinigami-cat puts up an umbrella to shield herself from the inevitable splatter. Francis hits the ground with a SQUISH! Blood and stuff fly everywhere and Gaia gets the scrapper to scrape Francis off the floor. Suddenly gun shots are heard.

**Later. I broke my wing. (Stupid hunters, f*cking, stupid...*mumble mumble*)**

**Mm... I'm just not in my evil mood today... must have been Johnny and Micahs**

**kids.**

**Forget my rambling. Literally.**

**Shinigami-cat: **Forget your what?

**England I drink your blood now. *bites into his neck and drinks most if his**

**blood, ripping some flesh off with my teeth as I move away***

**Everyone: **O.O WTF? OMFG!

**Arthur: **(_Slowly bleeding to death_)

**Ah~ *wipes mouth, eyes glowing red* Much better. Now, who to eat alive~?**

**Shinigami-cat: **Eat Lovino! He's annoying!

**Lovino: **HEY!

**You have a week to decide who I get to eat, before I do it for you. I haven't**

**eaten in months, I've been starved.**

**Shinigami-cat: **As I said eat Lovino.

***clears throat, eyes silver blue again* Well, I best be going. I have allot to**

**do and- MY ANGEL SENSES ARE TINGLING. Al must be in trouble again. **

**Alfred: **Shit is Russia behind me?

**Kay bye. *disappears in smoke like shadows, leaving a black feather behind***

**Shinigami-cat: **Later... Well that's all from us here... so later

**Lovino: **Finally we can leave this hell hole.

**Gaia: **We should end things with a bang Shinigami-cat.

**Shinigami-cat: **Couldn't agree more.

**Everyone: **(_Extremely worried_)

Shinigami-cat runs out of the room and come's back with a microphone and walks around the room. Gaia is playing the piano and starts to play.

**Shinigami-cat: **We've had a lot of fun here haven't we? Remember all those times Francis got hurt/killed? Remember all the laughs we had when people were forced into the Rape closet? Remember how I tried to Kill Lovino over and over again? Well... Now our time is over... And I guess all I can say is... Time to blow this shit up!

Suddenly Gaia tosses a gas mask to Shinigami-cat while putting on his. Shinigami-cat pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The roof opened up and two ejector seats emerged. Gaia and Shinigami-cat strapped themselves in and held up two grenades.

**Gaia: **Later suckers.

**Everyone else: **WHAT? GAIA HOW COULD YOU?

**Gaia: **Have you seen who my twin is?

**Shinigami-cat: **Hahahaha! (_Pulls pin and throws the grenade across the room_) Later people!

Gaia and Shinigami-cat are ejected out of the house just as the grenade explodes... Fun times people!


End file.
